


The Girl With The Purple Eyes

by germanshepherd123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries but basically whats going to happen is that Clarke was born from two Alpha's, which has never happened before, so she was different. She had 3 soul marks, one of them in a language no one knows. Also her wolf eyes were purple instead of the normal red and she was stronger then other alphas, she had the ability to make a room full of Alpha's submit underneath her.
Her parent's fearing what the Ark would do taught her control to hide her purple eyes, but she loses control when they come to take her father away. Jake sends her to earth for a chance to live and save the Ark. Its going to follow the tv series but with my own twist on it.





	1. The Beginning

Its been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs, which held what was left of the human race. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many.

Over the years the Ark rules have changed. Instead of all the wolves being treated equal, like they were before the bombs, Alphas were treated as privileged and got away with almost everything. While Omegas were treated like dirt, those who weren’t forced into the breeding program where forced into the most menial jobs the Ark had, except for the few who showed exceptional promise, which weren’t many. As for the Betas they were the middle ground, they weren’t as privileged as the Alphas but they weren’t treated like Omegas either. Most Betas became guards since they could keep Alphas and Omegas calm, as well as have complete control over their bodies.

Since space and air were essential to living in space, pregnancies were monitored closely and daily suppressants were handed out to help keep pregnancies to a minimum of 1 pup per couple, anything more the parents would be executed and the child would be locked away until it turns into an adult, where it’s fate is then decided. Life or death.

 

The suppressants also made sure that Alphas and Beta’s couldn’t impregnate someone in their same rank, so Alphas couldn’t impregnate Alphas and Betas couldn’t impregnate Betas. They did this so there would be a higher chance that more Omegas would be born. The more Omegas born, the easier it would be to repopulate the earth once they return. So in order for an Alpha to become pregnant they'll need either a Beta or more commonly used an Omega. The same goes for a Beta but with an Alpha.

 

The reason why the council want so many Omegas is because they have such a high birthing rate. This is why the council created the breeding program. It allows Alpha or Beta couples to impregnate an Omega, then take the child away to raise. Once an Omega has out used its usefulness they are put in another part of the breeding program, its only purpose serves to allow Alpha’s a release from day to day life as well as to take the edge off when they enter their heat.

 

Now that you have a brief idea of how the Ark works you can see why Abby and Jake would be shocked to find that Abby is pregnant when both of them are alphas. Of course underneath all the layers of shock they were ecstatic.

 

“We’re having a baby…” Abby says as she stares down at the blood results in her hands. Her mate Jake laughs happily.

 

“We’re having a baby!” He laughs, his mate soon joins him. Shedding happy tears as they hold onto one another.

 

“We have to tell Jaha. He’ll be able to protect us from the rest of the council.” Abby says after a moment, when the fear starts to set in. Fear of how other people would react since a child having been born from two alphas hasn’t been heard of since the last grounder died.

 

Jake nods and takes his wife’s hand before they both make their way down to the Chancellor’s quarters. Hearing a ‘come in’ from the other side they walk through the door to see Jaha sitting on a chair, reading something on his tablet.

 

“Abby, Jake. Did we have a meeting?” Jaha asks as he sets down his tablet to give them his full attention.

 

“No. No. We just came to tell you that…I’m pregnant.” Abby says, deciding to just rip it off like a band aid.

“Pregnant?” Jaha asks confused “I didn’t see your name on the Breeding approval list.”

 

“Its not an Omega’s.” Abby says, her hand tightening on Jake’s slightly. Jaha glances at Jake before looking back to Abby.

 

“With a Beta?” Abby shakes her head

“Its Jake’s.” The chancellor sits back in surprise

“But the suppressants…” he says shocked

“They have a 99.9% success rate yes, but there’s still a 0.1% chance that pregnancy can happen.” Abby explains. Jaha nods his head as he takes in everything.

 

“When the council hears about this, they will want to have you both floated. But since you both hold such high positions on the Ark, that ruling would be overturned. I will make sure it will be.” Jaha says as he walks over to the couple and hugs them “Congratulations on your pregnancy.”

 

Abby and Jake smile at their friend and thank him before walking out, smiling widely as they walk all the way back to their quarters.

 

** 9 Months later: **

“Okay your almost there. Just one last push.” The nurse says, Abby grinds her teeth together in pain as she pushes one last time before falling back against the bed, exhausted.

 

“You did great, baby.” Jake whispers into his mate’s sweaty hair planting a kiss on her temple.

They turn to the nurse when they see her bringing over a small crying bundle.

 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.” The nurse says as she hands the baby to Abby.

“Hi baby.” Abby says with a watery smile as she takes the pup in her arms, it doesn't take long for her cries to die down. Jake smiles widely as he stares down at the two girls he loves the most in this world, he gently runs his hand over the baby’s light blonde hair.

 

“Do you have a name?” the nurse asks quietly, smiling at the couple. The two new parents smile at one another before turning back to the the baby in their arms.

 

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” Jake says as he looks into his daughter’s bright blue eyes. The nurse smiles before quietly walking out of the room, giving the parents a moment alone with their daughter.

 

** A few days later: **

It wasn’t until a few days later, when they were finally able to take their baby girl home, did the parents notice then two soul marks on little Clarke’s body.  Soulmarks are the first words or phrase your soulmate will ever say to you. When they appear on newborns its when their soulmate, or in this case soulmates, are older then them. Usually a person only has 1 mark, its rare to find someone with two but not uncommon. There are even some people who are born without soulmarks, such as Abby, but have their words printed on someone else, such as Jake. Clarke had two.

 

One which read _‘Thanks for the help, but I had that completely under control’_ on her inner thigh and the another that said _‘Mochof Wanheda gon sis au ai kru’_ on her shoulder blade. Jake and Abby look at one another in confusion at the second phrase having never heard a language like that before. But they decide it doesn’t matter how many soulmates their daughter has, they love her anyway.

 

**1 Year later:**  

Jake and Abby both rush to their daughter’s room having been woken to the sound of her crying in pain, Abby quickly picks her up and looks around to what could be causing it only to find nothing.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Jake asks worriedly

“I don’t know.” Abby says as she looks her daughter over, she stops when she finds the cause. Jake and Abby watch as the words _‘Oh shit. Please don’t eat me.’_ Form across their daughter’s ribcage.

 

Once the words are fully formed, the pain ends and Clarke’s cries turn into whimpers. Jake gently takes his daughter out of his wife’s hands and starts to rock her back and forth.

 

“Three. She has three soulmarks. One of which we done even know the language to.” Abby says frustrated

 

“Hey. It doesn’t matter okay? Our daughter is going to be fine and three soul marks only mean that three more people are going to love and care for her.” He says as he gives his wife a one armed hug as he holds a know sleeping Clarke in his other arm. The parents watch their daughter sleep, trying to calm their hearts from the near heart attack her cries gave them mere minutes ago.

 

** 3 years later: **

Abby smiles down at her 4-year-old daughter whose pouting and staring down at the ground from where she’s perched on the examination table in the medical wing. Usually when a pup turns 4 they get their own scent which tells everyone else whether or not they are an Alpha, Beta or an Omega. Clarke happens to be an Alpha, a strong one.

 

This is also the time where they get their implant. Everyone on the Ark gets an implant which keeps them from turning into their wolf form. They started doing this when people began to shift and ended up destroying parts of the Ark when they lost control, hence the no shifting rule, any adult who is caught without a chip or taking is out is immediately floated. Anyone younger than the age 18 is locked up.

 

“Okay your going to feel a slight pinch.” Abby says as she holds up the injector

“I don’t understand why can’t we just learn to control it?” Clarke says not wanting to get the implant.

 

“I already told you Clarke, its safer this way.” Abby says “Are you ready?” Clarke lets out a huff and nods. Abby lines the injector up to her daughter’s bicep before pulling the trigger. Clarke squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a hiss of pain. When she opens her eyes their glowing purple.

 

“Clarke.” Abby hisses as she looks around to make sure no one is looking at them. Luckily all the doctors and nurses are to busy with other patients to notice. Clarke blinks and her eyes change back to their natural blue.

 

“I’m sorry mama. I didn’t mean to.” Clarke says, Abby sighs

“I know baby, but you have to be careful its too dangerous to have someone see your eyes.”

“I know.” Clarke says sadly, she knows that her eyes are different from other Alpha’s but she doesn’t really know why.

 

Usually Alphas have red eyes, Betas have blue, and Omegas have gold. There has never been a purple eyed wolf on the Ark. Abby hating to see her daughter sad, racks her brain to try and find a way to cheer her up.

 

“Okay, how about me and you go find your daddy and get some dinner. How’s that sound?” Abby asks, she smiles when she sees Clarke’s face immediately brighten at the mention of her father. Since he has been coming home late then leaving early for the last two days repairing something in the communications mainframe, she hasn't gotten to see him. Abby helps her daughter off the table before practically being dragged to where Jake is, Clarke telling her mom to hurry up the whole way there.

 

** 1 year later: **

****

A 5 year old Clarke sits in the medial wing watching her mother move around helping people, she’s always been a bright kid and soaks up all the information her mother explains to her like a sponge does water. Her gaze is pulled away from her mother when she sees a young boy around 10 with dark brown hair and tan skin sneak into the back on the wing. Clarke, curious, follows him. She walks into the back room where they do the implanting to see him trying to open one of the locked drawers where the injectors are stored.

 

“What are you doing?” Clarke asks making the boy jump and turn to look at her, fear written all over his face before he quickly covers it with a glare and growl.

 

“Nothing that concerns you.” He growls, his eyes glowing red. Clarke rolls her eyes when she feels the threatening pheromones coming off him. Clarke takes a few paces towards him ignoring the look of confusion that comes over his face as his eyes go back to normal.

 

“If your looking for the injector, the drawer’s locked.” She says

“I’ve noticed.”

“Why do you need it anyway?” Clarke asks, tilting her head to the side as she looks at the boy, whose now growling at her, curiously “I mean it must be important if you going to risk getting locked up for it.”

 

“Look if your going to tell on me, go ahead otherwise either help me get the key or get out.” The boy growls as he turns back to the drawer trying to figure a way to get it open. Clarke rolls her eyes and walks over to where her mother hides the key and holds it out for the boy.

 

He looks at it cautiously before taking it

“Thanks” he mumbles, Clarke nods

“The implants are in the drawer next to it.” She says pointing to the drawer in question once the boy nods she turns to leave but is stopped when the boy says

 

“Why are you helping me?” Clarke shrugs

“Its important to you.”

“What’s your name? I’m Bellamy.” The boy asks after a moment, he knows its dangerous for her to know his name since she could turn him in but he has a feeling like he should tell her.

 

“Clarke.” The 5 year old says “Don’t get caught.” She says before walking out.

 

** 2 years later: **

****

A 7 year old Clarke walks out of her Alpha class and starts to make her way to where Wells is waiting to meet her so they can play chess. She stops when she hears the sound of yelling, following the sound down another corridor she sees a group of three alphas picking on a small brunette Omega girl with olive colored skin. Clarke growls feeling like she has to protect this girl.

 

“Hey leave her alone!” Clarke yells as she storms over to the group. The group of Alpha boys laugh when they see her.

 

“What she’s an Omega that needs to be put in her place.” One of the boys says as he grabs onto the girl. Clarke growls and starts to pump out aggressive pheromones.

 

“I said. Leave her alone.” Clarke growls lowly, not being able to handle the amount of pheromones being sent their way, the group of alpha’s take off running in the opposite direction. Clarke glares at their retreating figures until she can’t see them anymore before turning towards the girl only to find her halfway down the corridor, walking away.

 

“Hey! I don’t know about you but where I come from people say ‘Thank you’ when someone helps them.” Clarke says, she watches at the girl freeze and turn towards her with a look of suspicion in her eyes.

 

“Thanks for the help, but I had that completely under control” the girl says, Clarke rolls her eyes

“Yea it sure looked like it and-“ the blonde alpha starts but she stops when the girl’s words register in her head as the same ones on her inner thigh. “Oh.” Clarke says dumbly

 

“Yeah. Oh.” The girl says as she walks over to the blonde, the two stand there awkwardly for a moment before the girl rolls her eyes and sticks out her hand “Raven Reyes.”

 

“Um Clarke Griffin.” The blonde responds as she shakes Raven’s hand. “So um you’re my soulmate.”

 

“According to what’s written on my arm you are.” Raven says when they release hands, she pulls up her sleeve to show the blonde the words that are written in her handwriting on her forearm. Clarke stares at the words in awe, biting back the urge to run her fingers over it. She pulls her eyes back up to meet Raven’s when the girl pulls her sleeve back down. “So I showed you mine you show me yours.”

 

“What?” Clarke asks as she things of where her words are written “I can’t- I mean right now? In the middle of the hallway?” she says as  blush covers her cheeks. Raven smirks

 

“Come on! Where is it?” she asks excitedly “Is it on your butt?” Raven asks with small laugh.

 

“Wha- No!” Clarke says, her face practically glowing red making Raven’s grin widen. The brunette grabs the blonde’s hand and drags her to a near by storage room, she pushes the blonde in before following and closing the door behind them before turning on the light.

“Okay show me.” Raven says, seeing the look on Clarke’s face she continues “What? You said you didn’t want to do it in the hallway, and now we’re not in the hallway.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes and starts to unbutton her pants, figuring the girl wont let it go until she sees it.

 

“You know your not like the other Omegas. Most of the Omega’s I meet are extremely shy.” Clarke grumbles

“Thanks Princess.” Raven says cheekily, Clarke glares at the nickname “Also you’re not so bad yourself, most of the Alpha’s I meet are assholes”

 

"Don't call me princess." Clare says as she pulls her pants down to where they are just below her mark before showing the brunette “Happy now?” Clarke asks, not waiting for a response before already pulling them back up.

Raven nods. 

“So uh do you want to maybe get lunch or something?” Clarke asks

“Sure but I uh already used my rations for today.” She says “But sure.” Clarke nods and makes her way out of the closet with Raven close behind.

 

The two girls walk to the cafeteria chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. They did this every day, getting to know one another and wondering who thier other two soul mates could be.

 

It didn’t take long for Clarke to notice how skinny Raven was and how she never ate when they hung out in the cafeteria, so Clarke always gave the other girl half of her rations knowing her soulmate wasn’t getting her own for whatever reason. But she never asked or pushed for answers, waiting until Raven was ready to tell her on her own.

 

“My mom takes my rations.” Raven says one day when they were eating lunch together. Clarke puts down her fork and gives the girl her full attention “Finn, says she’s an alcoholic.” She says as she stares down at the food Clarke gave her “She exchanges my rations with other people so she can get Moonshine.” Raven says, she looks up when she hears Clarke’s chair scrape against the floor, she watches as Clarke’s eyes glow purple and she begins to storm out of the cafeteria. Raven quickly gets up and up and follows the blonde to see her making her way towards Chancellor’s chambers, luckily the corridor was empty so no one was there to witness what was happening.

 

“Wait. Clarke what are you doing?” Raven says trying to stop the blonde.

“Notifying the council about what’s happening.” Clarke growls “What she’d doing is illegal.”

 

“What!? No. Clarke. They’ll float her.” Raven says as she steps in front of the blonde to block her path only to have Clarke step around her, too lost in her anger to listen to reason.

 

“I don’t care.” Clarke growls, Raven finally has enough and grabs onto the Alpha’s arm. Clarke spins around with a growl.

 

“Please Clarke. She’s my mom.” Raven whimpers, trying to fight against the aggressive pheromones that Clarke is spreading making her want to submit to the alpha. Hearing the pained whimper from Raven, Clarke’s face immediately relaxes into one of concern and her eyes fade back to their normal blue.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I never- I mean I didn’t-…I’m sorry. I lost control. I never meant to hurt you.” Clarke says sadly, feeling horrible that she made Raven feel the way that she did.

 

“I know… its fine.” Raven says trying to brush it off

“Its not. No one should ever be forced to submit, it should be your choice.” Clarke says, Raven lets out a bitter laugh.

 

“I’m an Omega Clarke. I don’t know if you’ve noticed all the Omega’s on the ark, they aren’t shy.” Raven says bitterly, hating how the ark runs things “They’re so used to submitting that they don’t do anything that will draw attention to themselves.”

 

Clarke frowns, her eyes hardening “Well as long as you’re my mate. You wont ever have to submit to anyone against your will.”

 

“Thanks.” Raven says with a small smile, it soon turns back into a frown when she remembers why they were in this situation in the first place. “You can’t tell the council about my mom.”

 

“I know she’s your mom and all, Raven. But what she’s doing is wrong.”

“I know that, but… she’s the only family I have.” Raven says “You have your mom, dad and Wells and all I have is her and Finn.”

 

“And me.” Clarke says as she takes the young Omega’s hand “You have me and two other soulmates and we will always be there for you.” She says, Raven smiles having never thought of it like that before “Come on, lets go back to lunch.” Clarke says before leading them back to the cafeteria.

 

“So purple eyes huh?” Raven asks after a moment of silence, Clarke tenses

“You saw that?”

“Yeah. I mean how could I not.” Raven says, Clarke frowns as she thinks about what to say.

 

“You can’t tell anyone about my eyes… my mom says its dangerous and I’d get in trouble if they ever saw them. I have to keep them hidden.” Raven nods

 

“Sounds hard… to keep yourself in control like that all the time.”

“Its difficult sometimes… like if I get hurt or angry.” Clarke says “But I’m pretty good at keeping in control.”

 

“Do you ever wish you could tell everyone?”

“Sometimes. You know so I don’t always have to concentrate so hard all the time.” She says “It just gets tiring.” Raven nods in understanding

 

“Well I wont tell anyone. It’ll be our secret.” Raven says with a smile, Clarke smiles back happy that someone else besides her parents know. Already feeling some on the weight come off her shoulders.

 

It was from that day on that Clarke saw Raven and the Ark’s rules in a whole new light. It was the same day she made a silent vow to herself that she would change the Ark’s rules so Omegas no longer had to live in fear of Alphas.

 

** 6 Years Later: **

 

A 13 year old Clarke walks down the corridor until she reaches Raven’s quarters, clutching 3 purple, Raven’s favorite color, paper mache roses. Tonight was Ravens 14th birthday, and Clarke had the whole night planned out. Both of her parents were working late so she would be home alone  so the blonde Alpha decided to have a movie night to watch the future mechanic’s favorite movie, Fast and the Furious.

 

Just as Clarke was about to knock on the door, it opens to reveal Finn. Clarke’s surprised look turns into a scowl as she glares at Raven’s neighbor and best friend, an Alpha named Finn. He was one of the few on the Ark without a soulmark, and Clarke hated him. He was always flirting with Raven, who was obviously her soulmate and taken, and he always seemed to have this stupid smirk on his face like he knew something that no one else did, most of the time it made Clarke want to hit him. Hard.

 

When Clarke told Raven about the flirting, who was oblivious to it, the other girl brushed it off saying how he was just being nice and to try and hold back on punching him since he was her best friend. So Clarke did, for Raven, but that didn’t mean she had to like it, or him, or stop fantasying about hitting him in the face _repeatedly_.

 

“Hi. Is Raven here?” Clarke asks trying to be civil, Finn smirks making Clarke’s scowl deepen.

“Yea she’ll be out in a minute.” He says “You guys doing anything fancy tonight?”

 

“Just watching a few movies.” Clarke says, Finn nods his head

“Would have thought a privileged kid would have done something more exciting for her mate’s birthday.” Finn says making Clarke growl. Just as Clarke opens her mouth to respond, Raven walks out.

 

“Hey. You ready to go?” She asks a large smile on her face, Clarke nods not trusting her voice at the moment. Raven nods before turning towards Finn “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Finn nods with a small smile on his face.

 

“Yea can’t go breaking tradition now can we?” He asks before pulling her into a hug “Happy Birthday” he says, he sends a wink at Clarke over the brunette’s shoulder, only succeeding in making the blonde growl in warning. Finn smirks before releasing Raven and heading back to his own home. Raven turns around to see her mate glaring in the direction Finn went.

 

“Hey princess. You okay?” Raven asks concerned, Clarke turns and looks at her mate. Immediately feeling her anger melt away as she slips her hand in hers.

 

“Yea fine.” Clarke says before handing Raven the purple paper flowers “These are for you. I would have gotten you real ones but they’re kind of hard to find in space.” She says trying to hold back a blush. Raven smiles at her mate’s dorkiness

 

“Thank you.” She says before leaning up and pressing her lips to the Alpha’s cheek, smiling widely when she sees her eyes flash purple for a mere second. She always loved how she was the one who could so easily break the Alpha’s control.

 

“So um what tradition was Finn talking about?”

 

“Oh its just something we would do on my birthday since we were little.” Raven says with a shrug as she plays with the roses “He would sneak an extra thing of dessert out of the cafeteria for me. He’s the only one, before you, to remember my birthday.” Clarke smiles, happy that Raven feels comfortable enough to share that with her, knowing the other girl doesn’t like to talk about herself “So where to?” Raven asks breaking herself out of her memories.

 

“Um I was thinking back to mine? We can have a movie night, I mean unless you don't want to. Cause I'd totally understand end-" Clarke rambles, silently cursing Finn for making her doubt herself. Raven smiles and kisses the blonde's cheek again, successfully ending her rambling and making her blush.

"Sounds great." Raven smiles, Clarke clears her throat trying to regain control of her blush

"Okay cool. I finally managed to track down all 8 fast and furious movies.”

 

“Seriously!? I have been waiting to see the 7th movie! I can’t believe you found all 8 of them. Best Birthday ever!” Raven says excitedly, Clarke smiles ‘ _HA! Take that Finn!’_ she thinks to herself as they walk to Clarke’s home.

 

They just enter the Griffin’s quarters when Clarke turns to look at her mate with a wide smile on her face.

 

“Okay so before we start the movie…I got you something.” Clarke says as she gently takes the roses from Raven and places them on a nearby table.

“Wha… you didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“I know.” Clarke says with a shrug “But I wanted to. So close your eyes, and stay right here.” Raven closes her eyes and listens to the sound of Clarke’s feet walk away, she hears the sound of shuffling coming from the next room over, before Clarke comes back in. “Okay so hold out your hands.” She does. “Okay now. Open.” Raven opens her eyes and gasps when she sees a helmet in her hands “This is from me, Mom and Dad. They helped me fix it up. I drew the raven on the side. We figured if your going to be the youngest zero-G mechanic than you should have your own helmet.” Clarke explains.

 

Raven stares down at the helmet in awe her fingers tracing over the black raven on the side.

“Thank you…you guys really didn’t have to do this.” Raven says, tears filling her eyes. Clarke shrugs

 

“There’s also one other thing.” Clarke says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a handmade metal raven necklace. “Its for good luck.” Clarke says, she watches as Raven sets the helmet on the table with her roses and gently takes the necklace, tracing the edges of the bird.

 

“This is the best thing anyone’s ever gave me.” Raven says quietly, Clarke gives her a small sad smile. Hating how the girl grew up but as much as she hates Finn she’s glad that he was there for her when she wasn’t. Raven looks up and holds the necklace out for Clarke “Put it on me?” she asks, Clarke’s smile widens as she takes the necklace, Raven turns around and pulls her hair up so the blonde Alpha can put it on her. Once she feels the necklace on the back of her neck she lets her hair fall, turning around she kisses the blonde on the lips. Raven's smile widens when she pulls back to see Clarke’s eyes glowing purple. “This really is the best birthday ever.” She says making Clarke blush.

 

“So umm…do you still want to watch the movie?” Clarke asks as she clears her throat trying to get rid of her nerves, Raven smiles and nods her head as she picks up her helmet and roses before walking over to the couch. Once the movie turns on the two girls curl into one another, basking in the quiet hum that runs through their bonds.

 

** 1 Year Later: **

A 14 year old Clarke sits in the cafeteria playing chest with Wells, well at least trying to play, her mind too distracted on what she learned the night before. She doesn’t usually eavesdrop on her parents but when you hear your mother yelling at your father its kind of hard not to, and what she heard has her terrified about what’s about to happen. Its only when Wells gently shakes her shoulder does she brake out of her thoughts.

 

“Sorry.” Clarke says before moving a random piece on her chest board, not caring about the game any longer.

 

“Well, if your strategy is to lose really fast, that was a great move.” Wells teases as he jumps her piece, he looks up smiling at his friend but it soon turns to a look of concern when he sees her start to zone out again. “What’s going on?” Wells asks “Is it something with you and Raven?”

 

“No. No me and Raven are fine.” Clarke says “Its Nothing.”

“You can talk to me.” The young Alpha says trying to get her to open up, Clarke looks around the room to make sure no one is listening before telling him.

 

“My dad found a problem with the oxygen system.” She says “I’m not supposed to know.”

“They’ve had other malfunctions in the past. They always figure it out.”

 

“No. This one might not be fixable.” Clarke says, Wells looks down in shock “The council doesn’t want anyone to know.”

 

“The council meaning my dad?”

“Yeah. And my mom and the others.” Clarke says “I think he’s going to go public anyway.”

“Clarke, he can’t. He’ll get floated.”

 

“I know. But what if he’s right?” Clarke asks scared “Don’t people deserve to know the truth?” she asks before adding “You can’t tell your dad I told you. You can’t tell anyone.”

 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Wells says “I promise.”

 

That night Wells was walking Clarke back to her quarters when the blonde suddenly turns to him just outside her door.

“Can you promise me something?” She asks, Wells nods “If-if something happens to me…Look after Raven for me?” Wells looks at her in surprise.

 

“What? Clarke what are you going to do?”

“Nothing…” Clarke lies “I just have this really bad feeling like something bad is going to happen… Just promise me you’ll look out for her for me.” She asks, the two Alphas stare at one another for a moment, before Wells nods.

 

“Of course.” He says before pulling her into a hug “Just please don’t do anything stupid.” Clarke nods as she pulls away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for our rematch.” She says with a small smile, Wells smiles back and nods before saying goodnight and heading to his own quarters.

 

Clarke takes a deep breath before walking into her home, she sees her father filming himself at his desk, talking about the oxygen system.

 

“You’re really going to do this? Disobey the council?” Clarke asks as she sets her stuff down “I heard you talking with Mom. I know.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about this a long time. The people have a right to know.” Jake explains “Your mother doesn’t understand.”

 

“What’s the plan?” Clarke asks wanting to help

“You don’t need to know the plan.”

“You’re making a video, so what? Your gonna break into the communications mainframe?” Seeing the look on his face she continues “Making you either suicidal or incredibly dumb.”

 

“Wow. You are picking a fine moment to start behaving like a typical teenager.”

“I’m gonna help you.” Clarke says

“No.” Jake says as he stands up from his chair “No, Clarke, you’re not.”

“But I can-“

“-Absolutely not.” Jake says before pulling her into a hug “No. No, baby.” He says before pulling away “You get that stubborn streak from your mother, you know.”

 

“One of the many things I love about both of you.” Jake says, just as he finishes talking the door breaks down and the room is filled with guards.

 

“Jake Griffin, you’re under arrest for treason.” One of the guards says before he pulls him away from Clarke and handcuffs him.

 

“Dad? Dad? No, No, no, no, no.” Clarke says terrified as the guards hold her back, trying to drag him out the door. “Let him go. Let him go.” She yells as she tries to fight against the guards that are holding her back. “I said **Let Him GO!”** She yells her eyes glowing purple, all the guards immediately drop to their knees in submission, not being able to take the aggressive pheromones Clarke is pushing out. Jake immediately runs to his daughter who hugs him.

 

“Its going to be okay, Clarke, I promise.” He says before pulling away to see her eyes still glowing as tears stream down her face “But right now we have to run, Okay?” Jake grabs his daughter’s hand and pulls her out of the room and down a series of corridors.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke asks

“I need to get you out of here.” Jake says as he opens a door one of the engineering rooms. They walk all the way to the back of the room to where a ladder is and start to climb down to a restricted area.

“Dad what is this?” Clarke says as she watches her Dad start to punch in the code to the door, trying to ignore the sounds of the guard’s boots stomping around above them, looking for them.

 

“When we first saw your eyes, we knew you were different” Jake explains “There’s something called a true alpha, legend has it, that a true alpha is stronger then any normal Alpha, that it could bring down a room filled with Alphas. That’s the real reason that the Ark didn’t like Alphas mating with other Alphas. They fear having a true Alpha that could possibly bring chaos to the Ark. That’s why we never wanted you to show your eyes.” He says, once the door opens they run in, Jake closes the door behind them and disenables the system so no one else can get in.

 

“And I’m a True Alpha?” Clarke says as she follows her father through the room.

 

“Put this on.” He orders as he hands her a space suit, Clarke does so “And yes. That’s why when you were first born I started building this.” He says as he stops in front of a large object that is covered with a blanket. He quickly uncovers it to reveal a ship that looks like it hasn’t been used since 2102. “I knew that if they found out about you they would have you floated immediately. Make it look like an accident.” Clarke stares at the ship in both awe and fear.

 

“So what? We both go in this thing to the ground? What about mom? What about the people on the Ark?” _‘What about Raven?’_

 

“Not we. You.” Jake says as walks over to his daughter

“What? No! We don’t even know if the earth is survivable and- and-“ Clarke says as the tears come heavier.

 

“Clarke, listen to me.” Jake says, they both jump when they hear banging on the door, signaling that the guards found them. “I need to stay here and get you launched. There’s a radio in the ship, your mother will be looking for you, if you can prove that the Earth is survivable. Then you can save everyone.” Jake says

 

“But what if its not? What if this is all just a suicide mission?” Clarke cries

 

“I have to believe its not.” Jake says he pulls his daughter into the ship and tells her to buckle up before playing around with the controls “If you can get to Mount Weather there should be enough supplies there for you and the rest of the Ark to live off of for the next 2 years.”

 

“What about you?” Clarke asks, Jake smiles at his daughter sadly

“I’ll be fine.” He says before pulling her into a hug “May we meet again.” Jake whispers to his daughter.

 

“May We meet again.” Clarke says back, Jake kisses the side of Clarke’s head before pulling away and closing the ship door leaving Clarke to put on her helmet and buckle up, as the pounding from the guards gets louder and the door starts to gave in. Jake runs over to the controls and presses a few buttons. He looks up to see Clarke watching him through the ship window, tears streaming down her face. He doesn’t look away as he presses the launch button, not even when the guards flood the room and surround him.


	2. Silver eyed wolf

Clarke wakes up with a groan, opening her eyes when she feels something warm and bright shinning on her face. Wincing she takes off her helmet, feeling like a hammer is pounding on the inside of her skull before taking off the rest of her suit and climbing out of the ship. The ship which had imbedded itself into the ground.

 

She laughs happily when she feels the ground beneath her feet.

“I made it.” Clarke says in awe as she takes a deep breath, taking in all the scents the earth has to offer before falling back into the grass. Laughing happily as she feels it on her skin, her laughter soon ends though when she opens her eyes to see the bright blue sky staring back at her, making her heart ache that the ones she loves aren’t here to experience this with her.

 

Remembering what her father said she quickly gets up and heads back to the ship to take in the damage, she sighs sadly when she sees that most of it is in smithereens from the crash, and the radio is no longer useful. Her heart ache’s when she thinks of how Raven or her Dad would be able to fix it. Her Dad who has probably been killed by now, for the crime of trying to do the right thing, she scowls knowing that she only told one person of what was going on. Wells. It couldn’t be more than a coincidence that after she told Wells that a few hours later her father was being dragged out of her home in handcuffs.

 

She growls in anger as she thinks about how he broke his promise to her, he got her dad killed, and now. Because of him. She’s stuck on earth with no way to tell anyone she loves that she’s alive and that the earth is survivable.

 

Clarke is broken out of her thoughts of anger when she feels a shock run through her arm, looking over to the hurt arm in confusion when she doesn’t see anything wrong with it. The next shock sends her to her knees in pain, her eyes glowing purple.

 

“Shit.” She gasps, she places her hand over where the shock came from to feel a small bump, that’s when she realizes what’s wrong. “Stupid implant. Must have gotten damaged in the crash.” She mumbles to herself as she gets back up. She begins to look around for something that she could use to cut the implant out when she suddenly is overcome with the most unbearable pain she has ever felt in her life. Falling to her hands and knees in pain, gasping. She feels her eyes burning purple, she tries to take a deep breath but lets out a groan when she feels her organs shift around inside her. A scream soon follows when her bones begin to crack and shift.

 

As soon as the pain had come it ends, Clarke opens her eyes to find herself closer to the ground then she was before, that’s when she realized what happened. She turned into a wolf, stumbling over her new found paws she goes over to the ship and looks at her reflection in the window. Her wolf has silky white fur and her eyes glow purple before turning back to Clarke’s blue. Clarke barks happily and starts to run around the ship, stumbling as she goes before taking off into the woods, all the scents seeming to be so much clearer in this form then they were in her human form. Clarke runs around the woods happily, taking in all the new sights, smells and sounds. She even discovered that the Earth did have wildlife, which meant that she had food. She also found a small stream nearby, she had water. The earth was survivable.

 

Its wasn’t until when she returned back to her ship around sunset, did she realize that she couldn’t shift back into her human form. The implant, which was damaged in the drop, allowed her to shift into her wolf form but just like how on the Ark it had kept her human, it now keeps her stuck in this form. She had tried to bite it out a few times but had only succeeded in giving herself a painful shock every time she tried to remove it. Clarke lets out a pained filled howl into the fading sun, not because of the implant shocking her but because she’ll never get to see her family or mate again with no way to contact them, especially in this form. She thought about going to Mt. Weather but soon gave up on the idea when she realized she wouldn’t be able to do much.

 

That’s how she lived life, everyday she went out in search for a way to contact the ark, and failed to find one. But she had discovered something else, there were survivors on the earth. So she helped them where she could, protecting them against the reapers, which she soon learned where experiments from the mountain. She protected them against the banished and other clans who attempted to invade. Killing anyone who tried to hurt the only people she found on earth. She even picked up bits and pieces of their language, along with gaining a name. Wanheda. She translated it to ‘Commander of the Dead’ and even though she hates killing others and wished all these people would stop killing one another, she wears the name proudly. Happy that she was able to save these people when she couldn’t save her own.

 

** 1 Year later: **

It has been a year since she crashed landed on earth, a year since she was in her human form, a year since she last saw Raven, when she met another one of their soulmates. She had been in her home, a cave hidden behind a waterfall having long since moved away from the ship which held too many painful memories, when she heard it. A women screaming and the sounds of fighting, following the noises she sees a small army of 200 Azgeda warriors, a mix of wolves and humans, attacking a village named ‘Ton DC’. Clarke growls and attacks the warrior closest to her who is attempting kill a child.

 

Clarke is on her 15th kill when the Trikru army shows up she watches as some warriors shift into their wolf forms while others fight as they are. It doesn’t take long until the Ice nation army to retreats with 170 less warriors then they came with. Clarke watches, her once white fur now red, as a large brown wolf with glowing silver eyes stands next to her, both of them watching at the Trikru chase the 30 warriors out of their land. Clarke turns and looks at the wolf next to her when she hears the sound of bones snapping back into place, until all that’s left is the figure of a woman.

 

“Mochof Wanheda gon sis au ai kru” (thank you Wanheda for helping my people) the girl says, her voice rough. Clarke stares at her soulmate in shock, although she couldn’t see much of anything besides her green eyes since she was covered in mud and blood, she was beautiful. Clarke nods her head as if to say your welcome, wishing she could say something back to let her know that she’s her soulmate but not being able to. So Clarke watches as her soulmate walks away with a woman, who Clarke knows as Anya, having met her a couple of times over the year. All the while praying that they will meet again.

 


	3. The Last soulmate

 

** 2 years later: **

****

Clarke jumps when a loud bang echoes through the woods followed by the feeling of the ground vibrating slightly, scaring away the deer she had been tracking for the last hour. Curious, she follows the smell of burnt wood to see a giant metal box surrounded by flaming broken down trees. Clarke stares at the dropship in shock. The Ark, after 3 years, had sent people down to see if the earth in survivable.

 

Clarke lays down in the underbrush of the woods, waiting to see who comes out. She watches as an olive skinned girl with greenish-bluish eyes and long dark brown hair walks out of the ship, looking at everything in awe before throwing her hands up in the air and yelling

“We’re back bitches!” as soon as the words leave her mouth about 100 more kids come running out of the ship cheering, as they touch the grass and hug one another, exploring the new world. Clarke’s eyes stay glued to the girl watching her grinning face as she takes everything in.

 

Clarke tears her eyes away from the girl when she catches a familiar scent, scanning the sea of new arrivals, she spots him. Wells. Clarke watches as he takes out a map and glances at it before walking away, Clarke growls before following him, still angry about what he did to her father.

 

Wells is soon joined by Finn, Clarke growls in aggravation. If they were both here and judging by the fact that she hasn’t seen, smelt or felt Raven, then that means she’s back up on the Ark. Alone. Focusing her thoughts of Raven away, knowing that it'll only bring he heartache, she listens to the conversation. Managing to catch bits and pieces of it, the communications are down, they got dropped on the wrong mountain, Radiation, Mt. Weather. She wishes she could change back into her human form, tell them how dangerous the mountain is, and what happens to those who enter it, but she can’t.

 

Wells walks back to the rest of the kids and attempts to rally them all up to go to the mountain so they can get food, but he only succeeds in getting a verbal whiplashing about being privileged then almost getting his ass kicked my John Murphy. Who probably would have succeeded if Finn hadn’t stepped in, which confused Clarke since she hadn’t realized they were friends.

 

They finally manage to make plans and decide to head to Mt. Weather tomorrow so they’d have a full day to get there instead of a few hours. It didn’t take Clarke long to figure out that the Ark sent 100 kids that had been locked up in the skybox down to earth, using them to see if the earth was habitable instead of risking their own necks. The only thing Clarke was glad about was that it bought Raven and her Mother a few more months of air.

 

It wasn’t until later, around sunset, did everything hit the fan. The delinquents started to remove their implants and shifted forms. Clarke watches as most of them turn before clumsily running after one another, nipping at each other’s heels. The girl, who name is Octavia, was one of the last to turn. Clarke watches in amusement as the girl looks at her fur covered body making it seem like she was chasing her tail. Octavia was a medium built wolf with black fur, her brother looking exactly the same as her but larger and with red eyes instead of blue.

 

Octavia barks happily and begins to play fight with her sibling for a few moments before he gets distracted by another female Beta who has been calling to him. The youngest Blake sibling huffs before getting off the ground and shaking out her fur, she looks around at all the campers who were all doing their own thing before deciding she wanted to explore and runs into the woods. Clarke feeling the need to protect the girl, follows her to make sure she was okay. The purple eyed wolf watches from the shadows in amusement when she finds the girl chasing after a glowing blue butterfly.

 

Octavia stares in awe as she chases the butterfly deeper and deeper into the woods until she finds herself surrounded by trees filled with the glowing bugs. She yips happily and runs around a nearby broken stump in circles as the butterflies fly around her. Before falling to the ground on her back, her tongue lazily hanging out of the side of her mouth as she tries to catch her breath. Watching as the butterflies fly around above her, mixing in contrast to the night sky, before falling asleep.

 

Octavia groans as the morning sun hits her face, she raises a hand to shield her eyes when she gasps in shock. She’s back in her human form, and extremely naked.

“Shit.” She curses to herself, not believing herself to be so stupid as to get stuck in the middle of the woods naked. Placing her hand on a tree stump to help herself sit up she gasps in shock when she sees a white wolf sitting there staring at her. “Oh shit. Please don’t eat me.” Octavia says in fear, she watches the wolf tilts its head, in what almost looks like in surprise before laying down on its belly with a whine. “Huh.” Octavia says dumbly, she and the wolf stare at one another. “So uh don’t suppose you know the way back to my camp huh?” Octavia says awkwardly, she' surprised when the wolf suddedly jumps up on its paws. The wolf happily barks at her before moving its head to the side as if to say follow me. “Can’t believe I’m taking directions from a wolf.” Octavia grumbles under her breath as she follows the animal through the woods.

 

Clarke turns around every few seconds to make sure her mate is still following her, before focusing back on the trail. Hearing a twig snap near by she immediately goes to Octavia’s side and growls protectively. She soon stops when she hears Octavia yell out Bellamy’s name. The purple eyed wolf huffs, as her eyes turn back to normal, and follows after the brunette to see her putting on her brother’s jacket to cover herself up. Bellamy seeing her immediately takes out his gun and points it at Clarke, making the wolf in question growl.

 

“Bellamy. Stop. Its my friend.” Octavia says stepping in between of the gun and the wolf.

“Your friend? It’s a wild animal!” Bellamy yells, Octavia rolls her eyes along with Clarke, although they don't see it.

 

“Yea and yet we can turn into them.” Octavia responds “I don’t know how this whole thing works but maybe she senses it in us or something. She was helping me.”

“She?” Bellamy asks in disbelief as he lowers his gun.

 

“I mean yeah…” Octavia says as she turns to look at Clarke who is now sitting down staring at them “I didn’t see a-“ the girl says only to be cut off by the wolf barking at her. “Okay sorry.” Octavia apologizes, only to receive a huff in return.

 

“Whatever.” Bellamy grumbles as he puts his gun back in his waist ban “But it- she whatever is not allowed in camp.” He says, shooting the wolf a glare before storming off. Octavia rolls her eyes at her brother’s antics before turning to the wolf.

 

“Okay. I guess I’ll just see ya around then.” Octavia says awkwardly not believing she’s actually talking to an animal. Clarke turns around and runs off, snickering when she hears Octavia sarcastically muttering about a tearful goodbye. Of course Clarke would never leave her alone, not when she just found her, not when she already lost Raven and the silver eyed wolf. She would stay close but out of sight.

 

It was a few hours later when Wells, Octavia, Finn and two beta’s named Jasper and Monty all leave on their hike to Mt. Weather. Clarke following not to far behind. She listens as they trade stories about what they did to get arrested. Jasper and Monty stole some plants. Finn went on a stupid space walk that wasted 3 months of oxygen. Wells messed with the communications mainframe. Octavia for being born, Clarke growls, sure she knew the rules on the Ark but that didn't mean she liken them, she hated them in fact. Octavia had no control over what happen to her, yet she was still punished for it.

 

Seeing Octavia go ahead of the others, and feeling the sadness rolling off her. Clarke quickly jogs over and presses her snout into the girl’s hand, trying to offer her some form of comfort. Octavia jumps when she feels her wet nose.

 

“Jeez are you following me now?” Octavia asks, Clarke whines and pushes her head into Octavia’s thigh. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just some bad memories is all.” She mumbles as she starts to get lost in them. Clarke wanting to distract her tugs on her sleeve when she catches a familiar scent. Octavia looks down at the wolf to see her move its head to the side, like it did earlier that day, signaling her to follow. Octavia does so, quietly getting down when she sees the wolf lay on her stomach, following its eyes she gasps when she sees a deer standing in the clearing. Octavia quickly waves the others over to her.

 

“Who’s your friend?” Finn asks once they reach her. Clarke lets out a huff, that sounded like a laugh, when Octavia shushes him and points to the deer. They all stare in awe at the animal, the pictures in the books that they have on the Ark, none of them living up to the real thing. Finn goes to try and get a closer look but accidently steps on a twig, the noise making the deer look over at them. The five delinquents gasp when they see the deer having two heads when it turns before running away. Clarke grumbles lowly as she gets back up, shaking out her fur. Octavia laughs as she stands up as well, swearing the wolf is more human than wolf, before beginning to walk again.

 

“Why send us down today after 97 years?” Finn asks “What changed?”

 

“Who cares? I’m just glad they did.” Octavia says “I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I’m spinning in a forest.” She says as she spins around a small tree.

 

“Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or-“ Monty says as they all walk by, Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

_‘Of course the council sends them down here with no idea what the hell is going on.’_ Clarke thinks

 

“It wasn’t a satellite. The Ark is dying.” Wells says making everyone stop and look at him, but he just keeps walking “At the current population level, there’s roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe 4 now that we’re gone.”

 

“Is that why your down here? Why you messed with communications?” Finn asks

“Partially.” Wells says, the two Alphas stare at one another for a moment, like they have an understanding of some sort before Wells keeps on walking.

 

“How’d they’d find out about the flaw?” Monty asks curiously

“My friend…her dad found the flaw in the plan…he wanted to tell everyone but the council was afraid it would cause a panic...” Wells says, trying to keep his throat from wavering when he thinks about Clarke “He was going to do it anyway but he got floated.”

 

_‘Yeah with no help from you.’_ Clarke thinks as she shoves past him angrily

“What happened to your friend?” Jasper asks

 

“…I don’t know.” Wells says sadly. Octavia runs ahead of the group when they start talking about how the Ark is going to kill more people if they don’t warn them. She smiles widely when she sees a river before she starts to take off her clothes.

 

“Octavia what the hell are you doing!?” Wells yells when he sees her pulling down her pants.

 

“Going for a swim.” She says with a smirk, her smirk is soon replaced with a scowl when Clarke runs over and grabs her arm, gently yet firmly, in her mouth and pulls her down until she’s sitting. “Ow what the hell?” Octavia yells, Clarke ignores her and walks over to the woods and finds a decent size stick.

 

“She wants to play fetch?” Jasper asks confused as they all watch the wolf throw the stick into the water.

“What exactly was the point of that?” Finn asks, Octavia rolls her eyes and stands up she’s about to jump in when Clarke growls at her.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Octavia asks aggravated “Its just water…” the rest of her sentence trails off when they see a huge snake looking thing swimming just below the service. “What the hell is that!?”

 

“Looks like a snake.” Wells says before turning to his map “There’s not supposed to be a river here.”

 

“Who cares about the river! That was a giant ass snake.” Octavia yells as she pulls her pants back on.

 

“Now I understand why she threw the stick in…” Jasper says “Its actually really creepy how it knew that.”

 

“So now what?” Finn asks “We can’t go through the water cause of whatever the hell is in there. Only choice is to go over it and it doesn’t look like we have much sunlight left.” Wells sighs knowing he’s right.

 

“Now, I guess we set up camp and then in the morning we try again.” He says, everyone nods before walking back into the woods to get ready for the night.

 

It was the middle of the night when Octavia wakes up to the feeling of something cold pressed to her cheek. Opening her eyes, barely manages to bite back a scream when she sees two bright blue eyes staring back at her.

 

“God. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Octavia whisper yells, she glares at the wolf, swearing that she sees laughter in its eyes. Octavia watches as the wolf looks up, following her gaze the other girl gasps when she sees that everything is lit up. “Wow.” She says in awe as she stands up and begins to walk around, Clarke not too far behind her.

 

Octavia walks over to a falling tree and sits down, staring off into the glowing forest in amazement. “Its funny how things turn out you know?...Back on the Ark, there was this stupid law that only allowed everyone to have one kid. My mom had two. I was known as the girl who was hidden under the floor, by _everyone_.” Octavia says angrily “My mom got floated. I got locked up. First I couldn’t leave the room and was forced to hide under floor boards, then in a cell. And now, I’m here. On earth while the rest of the Ark is dying.” She says “Serves 'em right after what they put me through.” She growls out, Clarke whines and places her head on Octavia’s lap.

 

_‘I’m sorry you had to go through that._ ’ Clarke thinks, she lets out a quiet sigh when she feels the other girl’s fingers work through her fur.

 

“And now here I am talking to a wolf.” The girl sighs “I must really be going crazy.” Clarke huffs making Octavia laugh “Yeah, definitely am.” She mumbles to herself. The two sit like that Octavia mindlessly running her fingers through Clarke’s fur while she stares into the glowing forest, for who knows how long before Octavia breaks the silence. “I never did say thank you for stopping me from getting in that river today.” She says “And I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Clarke lets out a small bark as if to say its okay, Octavia laughs before standing up. Deciding that they should try to get some sleep before they make their way up to Mt. Weather tomorrow.

 

Clarke watches as Octavia lays down on the ground before walking over to her and curling into her side. Octavia smiles and rests her head on the wolf, entangling her fingers into her fur before falling asleep. Clarke lets out a content sigh as she watches over her, making sure that nothing will bother them.

 

The next morning, the group manages to build a rope swing made out of vines to try and swing across the river. Clarke lets out a whine she had been trying, and failing, to tell them for the last hour to not go across, knowing they would get killed if they do.

 

“Its okay, once we get to Mt. Weather everything will be fine.” Octavia says trying to comfort the animal, which she still found strange to do. Clarke lets out another whine as she watches Finn and Jasper bicker about whose going to go across first, rolling her eyes she gets up from where she was sitting with Octavia and goes behind the boys.

 

_‘This has to be the stupidest thing I have ever done.’_ She thinks to herself before she takes off running towards them. She leaps up and grips the vine in her mouth and swings across across the river, ignoring the surprised yells from the group. She lands on the other side on her back. She lets out a groan as she stands back up, shaking out her fur. _‘At least I’m not in the river.’_ Clarke thinks, although she has bigger problems to deal with now.

 

“That has to be the strangest wolf I have ever met.” Jasper says

“It’s the only wolf you’ve met.” Monty says

"I stand by statement." Jasper shrugs, they all stare in awe at the wolf before cheering, happy that she made it.

 

Clarke ignores the excitement and focuses her attention on the trees around her. It didn’t take long for her to hear a whistling sound, she attempts to dodge the weapon coming at her but the spear nicks her shoulder making her yelp in pain. She glances back at the group to see that they all take off running to hide.

' _Good_ ' Deciding that they will be safe for now, she takes off running. Knowing she needs to get as far away from the mountain as she can.

 

 

It was about an hour later when Clarke arrives in Ton Dc looking for Nyco, an Omega who was also the village healer. Clarke makes her way to where she knows his tent is, ignoring the way the villagers stare at her in awe and admiration, having saved them plenty of time over the last 3 years.

 

‘Wanheda. Chit lid in yu hi?” (Wanheda. What brings you here?) Nyco asks when he sees her, Clarke turns and shows him her shoulder. The healer bends down to get a closer look at the wound. “Maunon?” (Mountain men?) he asks, Clarke nods. Nyco nods before quickly patching her up and cleaning the blood out of her fur. Once he’s done Clarke gives him a small bark in thanks before taking off back to the dropship, wanting to make sure Octavia got back okay.

 

By the time Clarke returns back to the ship, its around night fall, Wells and the others had told everyone about there being survivors on the ground and explained how important it was for them to keep their bracelet on. The bracelets being the only form of contact the Ark has which lets them know if they are alive, allowing them to see if the earth is survivable or not. She watches in anger as Bellamy makes the campers line up to have their bracelet’s removed if they want to eat, Bellamy and Murphy having killed a black panther earlier in the day and brought it back.

She watches in amusement at how mad Bellamy and Finn get when Finn walks over and takes a piece of food with out taking his bracelet off. Throwing the 'There are no rules' rule back at them when they try to stop him. The other camper’s having seen what Finn did, follow his lead.

 

Hearing something behind her, she turns around to see a chocolate colored wolf walk up beside her. Clarke nods her head in greeting, knowing the wolf to be a beta scout named Lincoln. He was a friend. Knowing that he’s here on Anya’s orders to spy on the new arrivals rather than hurt them, Clarke walks away to find Octavia, leaving him to his duties. The girl in question is sitting by herself by a fire away from everyone else. Clarke walks over and sits down by Octavia, the brunette smiles when she sees the wolf.

 

“I’m glad your okay.” She says as she runs her fingers over Clarke’s fur. After a moment Octavia stands up saying she wants to go for a run, before walking towards the woods with Clarke behind her. Neither girls notice an Alpha, named Atom, silently following after them, his eyes glowing bright red. When they are deep enough in the woods to where no one can see, Octavia starts to undress. Clarke being uncomfortable, looks away, not looking back until she hears the familiar sound of bones shifting. Clarke looks over at Octavia to see her shaking out her black fur. Octavia looks at her with a look that could only be described as a smirk, before taking off into the woods. Clarke huffs a laugh before chasing after her.

 

Sometime in the midst of the chase, the two wolves had gotten separated. Clarke sniffs the air trying to pick up Octavia’s scent when she hears the sound of growling followed by a yelp. Clarke rushes towards the sound to see a red fur colored wolf on top of Octavia snarling. Clarke growls in anger, her eyes glowing purple before running full speed and tackling the alpha off her mate. Atom hits the ground with a yelp, while Clarke who is more used to fighting in this form, easily lands on her paws. Atom quickly gets back up and snarls, Clarke tries to make him submit but realizes that there is no ounce of Atom in there, theres only his wolf who took over. Atom snaps his jaws at her before lunging forward.

 

Clarke allows herself to be tackled in order to get him  away from Octavia. The two tumble down a small hill until Clarke lands on top, growling loudly. Atom manages to kick Clarke off and bite her ear, making the white wolf yelp in pain. Clarke lunges for the wolf’s neck but misses, the two wolves snarl and snap at one another trying to get the upper hand. Atom, having lost patience and being the more inexperience fighter, lunges at Clarke, leaving his neck open. Clarke grips onto his jugular and shakes her head until she hears a sickening crack and feels his body go limp, before spitting him out onto the ground. She stares down at the wolf, who is slowly shifting back into his human form, in disgust.

 

Clarke turns around with a growl when she hears a twig snap behind her, she relaxes when she sees that its Octavia, who is now back in her human form and dressed. The younger Blake stares at the dead boy wide eyed, Clarke whines and nudges Octavia’s arm. The girl swallows hard and turns to look at the wolf next to her.

 

“I’m okay.” She says quietly “Thank you for protecting me.” Clarkes shoves her head into the girl’s thigh as if the say ‘its okay’. Seeing that the girl wasn’t going to move anytime soon, Clarke takes the sleeve of Octavia’s jacket and starts to pull her back towards camp. Clarke stops suddenly and lets out a growl. Her eyes once again glowing purple when she hears someone approach them. She sees Bellamy come out of the trees, but doesn’t stop growling. In her head she knows that he wasn’t a threat but her protective instincts, which have gone into overdrive and are telling her differenntly.

 

Bellamy stares at the purple eyed wolf in shock when he feels his body wanting to submit, he grinds his teeth together as he fights the urge to drop to his knees and show his neck in submission.

 

“Hey its okay. Its just Bellamy. I’m safe.” Octavia says, oblivious to the pain her brother is in, as she places her hand on the Clarke’s head trying to calm the wolf down. Clarke lets out a huff as she stands closer to the girl, her eyes returning to their normal blue, releasing the older Blake. Bellamy eyes the wolf warily as he approaches his sister.

 

“What happened?” he asks seeing the small cuts on her face

“Atom…he uh-“ Octavia says trying not to think about what happened. "He lost control and attacked me." she finally says, Bellamy growls

“I’ll kill him.“ he growls “Where is he?”

 

“Down there.” Octavia points down the hill, where they once were “He’d dead, Bellamy. She saved me.” Octavia says as she nods to the white wolf, who hasn't left her side. Bellamy glances down at the wolf before looking back at his sister. They stare at each other for a moment before he nods his head.

 

“Okay.” He says quietly “Lets go back to camp.” Octavia nods, taking in the comfort of her brother, when he wraps his arm around her shoulders, as well as the feeling of Clarke at her side as they walk back to camp together.

 

Bellamy had allowed Clarke into the camp after seeing the she protected his sister. Clarke rolls her eyes, she would have came in with or with out his permission anyways. She follows Octavia to her tent and curls around the girl protectively, before joining her in sleep. Hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.


	4. Forgivness

Clarke wakes up to the sound of someone yelling, looking over at her mate she makes sure she’s still asleep before walking out of the tent. Following the noise, she finds an Omega named Charlotte having a nightmare. Clarke presses her nose into the girl’s shoulder to wake her up, Charlotte jumps awake and scrambles away when she sees the wolf. Clarke lets a whine and lays down on her stomach, trying to show her that she doesn’t mean any harm while pumping out calming pheromones.

 

Charlotte immediately starts to react to pheromones and relaxes, hesitantly she reaches out her hand and runs it over Clarke’s fur. Letting out a small smile when the wolf doesn’t react aggressively.

 

“You’re not so bad, are you?” Charlotte says with a smile as she scratches behind the wolf’s ear. Clarke lets out a huff as she moves closer to the girl. They sit there in silence, Charlotte running her finger through Clarke’s fur as she thinks back to her nightmare. “It was my parents…” she says after a moment, finding it easier to talk to the wolf then actually people “That’s what I was dreaming about. They were floated back on the Ark. And I-I just keep dreaming about it and-“ Clarke whines and presses her nose to Charlotte’s cheek understanding her pain since she lost both her parents in a way. Her dad was floated and her mother, she doesn’t even know if she’s alive right now. Clarke is brought out of her thoughts when Charlotte sniffs and wraps her arms around the wolf’s neck, burying her face into the white fur.

 

They stay like that until Charlotte falls back to sleep. Clarke stays with her, offering her comfort when she begins to have another nightmare, until the sun is just reaching the horizon then she returns back to Octavia.

 

Later in the day Bellamy, Murphy and three other campers go hunting. Bellamy orders Octavia to stay at the camp, not wanting her out where she could get killed by grounders, so its not that shocking when Octavia does the opposite and decides to hike through the woods with Clarke.

 

“You know if your going to stick around, your going to need a name.” Octavia says making Clarke pause where she’s walking and look up at the girl.

 

_‘Oh god.’_ Clarke thinks to herself as she keeps walking.

 

“What about…wolfy?” Octavia says, Clarke shakes her head “Yea I know not very original.” She says with a small frown “How about Mystique cause your like this all mysterious wolf.” Clarke huffs, although it sounds more like a laugh and shakes her head. “Yeah. Yeah. Laugh all you want at the crazy girl who’s talking to a wolf.” Octavia grumbles, she nearly steps on Clarke when the wolf stops short. “Hey why’d you stop?” she asks in confusion.

 

Clarke whines when she sees the sky begin to darken, grabbing onto Octavia’s jacket, pulling the other girl away from the yellow cloud coming their way. Clarke runs with Octavia not to far behind her, she barks when she sees the waterfall trying to tell Octavia to hurry up. Seeing the other girl beginning to slow down, coughing, she grabs the other girl’s arm in her mouth and pulls her through the water fall and into a cave. They watch in relief as the waterfall repels the fog.

 

“What the hell was that!” Octavia coughs, Clarke whines and walks over to her mate. Licking some of the water off her face while making sure the Acid fog didn’t burn her. Octavia laughs and pushes the wolf off her. “I’m fine.” She says as she looks around the cave. “Is this where you live?” she asks, smelling the wolf’s scent all over the place. Clarke lets out a bark to say yes. “Pretty empty.” The other girl comments

 

_‘Yeah well I didn’t have much time to decorate.’_ Clarke thinks as she rolls her eyes, she lays down by her mate knowing the fog is going to take awhile to clear.

 

“I hope Bellamy’s okay.” Octavia says as she begins to run her fingers through the wolf’s fur.

 

_‘He’s smart. I’m sure him and the others have found cover.’_ Clarke thinks as she lays her head on Octavia’s thigh.

 

“Yeah. I’m probably worried for nothing.” Octavia mumbles, having no idea what Clarke said but likes thinking that she knows. They sit in silence, waiting out the fog. Clarke was just about to drift off to sleep when Octavia begins speaking again.

 

“What about Star for name?” Clarke huffs in annoyance “Okay then, Duchess, Crystal, Snow, Snowball…” she lists trying to come up with one, Clarke grumbles hating all of them “OH! I got it!” Octavia yells excitedly “Snowflake!” she says with a wide grin, Clarke looks a Octavia with a glare and growls. Snowflake is where she draws the line. Octavia grins “Nope. I like it. Your name is now Snowflake.” When she sees the wolf still glaring at her she rolls her eyes “I’m not changing my mind so you can stop growling and glaring at me.” Clarke stares at her for a moment before letting out a huff and laying back down.

 

_‘God.  I’m going to hate it when she and Raven meet.’_

It was about a day and a half when the fog finally cleared and Octavia and Clarke emerged from the cave. They were just outside of the camp when they hear someone scream.

 

“What the hell was that?” Octavia says, Clarke runs off following the sound. Ignoring Octavia calling for her to comeback. She stops when she sees Bellamy, bending over a body. Slowly walking over she looks down sadly at one of the campers that went out hunting with Bellamy and got trapped in the fog. The kid was begging for Bellamy to kill him. Clarke looks back up at Bellamy, who looks like he’s about to be sick.

 

“Charlotte found him… he wants me to kill him.” He says shakily, never taking his eyes off the boy. He raises his knife to the kid’s throat but stops and drops it to the ground. “I-I can’t. I can’t do it. I-I’m sorry.” He says to the kid. Clarke whines and puts her nose to the dying boys hair, offering him some comfort.

 

_‘_ _In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.’_ She thinks before biting into the kids neck. Making sure to hit the carotid artery, as soon she tastes iron she lets go. Bellamy and her sit and watch as he bleeds out, a much more peaceful death then what could have happened if he stayed like that.

 

As soon as his heart stops Clarke gets up and walks away, ignoring the looks Finn and Wells shoot her as they go over to where Bellamy is. Having also heard Charlotte’s screams. Clarke stops by a river, allowing it to get the taste of blood off her tongue and out of her fur before she heads back to Octavia.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Octavia says, from where she’s sitting at the fire she was at the night before. “Bellamy told me what you did.” She says, Clarke lets out whine and lays her head on Octavia’s lap who immediately starts to run her finger’s through her fur “You helped him… I think Bellamy is actually starting to like you now.” Clarke huffs as if to say ‘Yeah right.’

 

“You know talking to wolves is the first sign that your going insane.” Finn teases as he sits next to her, Clarke lets out an annoyed growl seeing that same stupid smirk.

 

“Guess she doesn’t like you.” Wells teases as he takes a seat by Finn

“Yeah well she likes me a lot more than she likes you.” Finn responds nodding to where she is now growling at Wells.

 

“I’m not denying it.” Wells says with a shrug

“Now who’s the crazy one. You two are sitting here arguing about which one she likes more.” Octavia says “Which by the way is obviously me.” The two alpha’s just shrug their shoulders.

 

The three delinquents are soon joined by Monty and Jasper, they all laugh as they trade stories and jokes with one another. It wasn’t until around midnight did Octavia stand up and announce that she was going to bed, Clarke follows her back to her tent and lays down next to her.

 

An hour later and Clarke is still wide awake, sighing she looks over at Octavia who is still sleeping before walking out of the tent. She walks around the camp seeing that a few campers are still up chatting to one another. She stops when she sees Wells and Finn sitting by the fire where Octavia and her left them. Clarke quietly gets closer so she can listen, her ears perk up when she hears Wells mention her name.

 

“Are you sure you can find her?” Finn asks

“My father said that the ship made it to the ground. She’s here. I know she is.” Wells says determinedly

 

“Okay, well even if she did survive the crash. There’s also the grounders.”  Finn argues “I mean we don’t even know if she’s alive.”

 

“Your right. We don’t…but I have to believe she is.” Wells sighs “You know the promise I made her. And you saw first hand how devastated Raven was when she heard. If I can find Clarke, then I can help Raven.” Finn sighs and nods his head. Raven had been destroyed when she found out the news about Clarke being sent to earth, no one knowing if she was alive or not. She had buried herself in her work and didn’t interact with anyone besides him and Clarke’s mom. Raven hated Wells, blaming him for Clarke’s death believing that he told the council about her father’s plans. Finn had tried to tell Raven not to be mad at him, that it wasn’t his fault but she never listened.

 

“She hates you, you know.” Finn says, Wells nods

“I know. But if hating me helps her, then that’s okay.” He says

“I still think you should have told her the truth.” Finn says, Clarke’s ears perk up hearing that. Wondering what the hell they were talking about. Wells shakes his head.

 

“I couldn’t. You saw how much Raven relied on Abby after everything.” Wells says “Telling her that Abby is the one that told the council would have done nothing but hurt her even more.”

 

It felt like the world had stopped, for 3 years she had hated Wells believing that he had been the one to tell the council when it was actually her mother. Her mother had turned her father in. Had gotten him executed. She’s the reason why she is stuck here and not with her mate! Clarke growls her eyes glowing purple for a moment before she forces herself to calm down. There’s nothing she can do now she thinks to herself as her eyes turn back to normal. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to Finn and Wells who immediately stop talking when they see her.

 

“Why is it looking at me like that?” Wells asks  
“Maybe it wants to eat you…” Finn says making Wells glare at him.

"Don't giver her ideas!" Wells whisper shouts at him, Clarke rolls her eyes and walks over to them. She lets out a whine and pokes Wells’s arm with her nose.

 

_‘I’m sorry.’_ Clarke thinks, Wells hesitantly raises his hand and pets her head, he relaxes when he feels her push into his touch.

 

“Looks like she likes me now.” Wells says smugly before turning back to the wolf "I forgive you for hating me as long as you hate him more." Finn glares at him and goes to pet the wolf, only to pull his hand back when Clarke growls at him making Wells laugh. Clarke smiles at the sounds, she really did miss her friend. Little did she know this would be the last time she saw him. 


	5. A kiss for the brave

Clarke sits at the foot of Wells’s grave,  thinking that if she had stayed a bit longer maybe she could have protected him, could have saved him. She knows logically its not her fault but that doesn't stop her from feeling like it is. Clarke lets out a loud painful howl before laying down at his grave, remembering the times when they were little and he would sneak her art supplies so she could draw.

 

Octavia and Finn stand side by side, watching the wolf mourn.

“I thought she didn’t like Wells.” Octavia says confused

“Yeah…after you left she came back…seemed like she had a change of heart.” He says sadly. The two delinquents turn when they hear someone coming over to them, to see Jasper.

 

“What’s wrong?” Octavia asks seeing his frightened look

“umm…get Bellamy…We need to talk.” He says as he holds out a bloody cloth, they look down in shock when they see three fingers inside. The finger’s belonging to Wells.

* * *

 

 

Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Finn and Clarke are all inside his tent talking about what Jasper found. Octavia picks the knife up off the table, it was also at the scene, and studies it.

 

“This knife was made of metal from the dropship.” She says in realization

“What do you mean?” Jasper asks, not wanting to believe it

“Who else knows about this?” Bellamy asks, wanting to keep it quite.

“No one. We brought it straight here.” Finn says

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that Grounders didn’t do this? It was one of us!” she hisses, Clarke growls in anger.

 

“So there’s a murder in the camp?” Jasper asks nervously, Finn takes the knife from Octavia and looks at it.

 

“There’s more than one murderer in this camp. This isn’t news. We need to keep it quiet.” Bellamy says, Finn goes to walk out the tent with the knife in hand when Bellamy stops him.

 

“Get out of my way.” Finn growls, Bellamy bites back his own growl. Not wanting to give into his wolf, who is taking this as a challenge of power.

 

“Look at what we’ve achieved. The wall. The patrols.” Bellamy says “Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us.” Clarke growls

_‘He doesn’t care about Wells’s death at all. All he cares about is himself!'_  She thinks angrily

 

“Good for you, you mean.” Finn says angrily “What- keep people afraid and they’ll work for you? Is that it?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Bellamy says “But its good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall. And besides what are you gonna do? Just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don’t even know whose knife that is.”

 

“Oh really?” He asks before turning the knife towards him “J.M. John Murphy.” He says “The people have a right to know.” Bellamy opens his mouth to respond when Jasper speaks.

 

“Hey guys…where’s the wolf?” he asks; they all look around to see Clarke gone. Hearing screaming outside they run out to see most of the campers kneeling while the wolf stalks toward Murphy. Bellamy is forced to take a step back at the aggressive pheromones the wolf is putting out.

 

Clarke growls as she approaches Murphy, her eyes glowing purple in anger.

“B-Bellamy.” Murphy calls nervously, his guards having submitted to the wolf and are no use to help him fight a battle he knows he’ll lose.

 

“Lets all just calm down.” Bellamy says as he shakily walks towards them, struggling against the pheromones. “O… can you stop your friend from killing him” Bellamy says looking to his sister.

 

“Doubt it. She’s pissed.” Octavia says but walks forward. She slowly puts herself between the two. Clarke snarls, hoping she’d get the message.

 

_‘Move out of the way.’_ She thinks

 

“Come on. You don’t want to kill him.” Octavia says, Clarke’s growl deepens “Okay maybe you do. But do you think you could hold off until we at least get a confession out of him for killing Wells?” Clarke looks at her mate, she’s about to agree when all the sudden Murphy shifts and attacks her, trying to use a surprise attack to his advantage. The camp stares in shock as the two fight.

 

Clarke dodges his attacks, and bites his back leg, taking her time in the fight wanting to drag it out, make him suffer for killing her friend. None of the campers do anything to stop it, hating Murphy for being a total ass to them. Clarke dodges another one of Murphy’s lunges and tackles him, making everyone cheer. She’s about to deliver the killing blow when Charlotte yells.

 

“Stop!” Clarke immediately freezes, her jaws wrapped around Murphy’s throat but not applying enough pressure to actually kill him. “Murphy didn’t kill Wells. I did.” Hearing that Clarke spits Murphy out get off him.

 

Murphy shifts back into his human form, and his two lackeys immediately give him clothes to change into. Bellamy grabs Charlotte and pulls her into the same tent they were in before. Finn, Octavia and Clarke not to far behind.

 

Clarke paces back and forth inside the tent, her eyes have long since turned back to normal.

“Why Charlotte?” Bellamy asks, Charlotte eyes the pacing wolf nervously before answering him.

 

“I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me,” Charlotte says

“Oh god.” Octavia sighs, Bellamy had told Charlotte the saying their mother always told them when they are afraid. It looks like she took it literally instead of figuratively.

 

“What the hell is she talking about?” Finn asks

“She misunderstood me.” Bellamy says before turning to the girl “Charlotte, that is not what I meant.”

 

“Bring the girl out now!” Murphy yells from outside making Clarke growl in annoyance.

“Please don’t let them hurt me.” Charlotte says, her eyes flickering to Clarke before looking back to Bellamy.

 

“If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up.” Bellamy says to the group

“We can run…” Finn says

“And go where? Just live in the woods?” Octavia asks

“I know a place where we can go…we just need some place to think of a better plan.” Finn says, Octavia lets out a sigh and nods.

 

“Okay so we cut a hole in the back of the tent and slip out.” She says

“Someone needs to distract Murphy.” Finn says looking to Bellamy.

 

“I’ll go.” Bellamy says, they all nod. Octavia runs and hugs her brother whispering for him to be careful before letting him go. They wait until they can hear him and Murphy arguing before cutting a hole and running out.

 

“So where’s this place?” Octavia asks

“Me and W-…we found when we went out exploring.” Finn says sadly, thinking of his friend. Clarke feeling something touch her back and turns around to see Charlotte try to pet her, she lets out a small growl before jogging ahead.

 

_‘Just because I’m helping protect you doesn’t mean your forgiven.’_

“We should run.” Octavia says, hearing Murphy yelling for Charlotte.

“Yeah that’s one way to go. Although I like mine better.” He says before bending down and lifting up a hatch.

 

“I’m assuming this is your place?” Octavia says, Finn nods

“What are we going to do about her?” he asks, nodding to where Clarke is looking at them. The wolf not being able to come down since the only way is a ladder. They could carry her but if they had to make a quick escape it would slow them down.

 

“Run and hide but stay close. We’ll come find you.” Octavia says, Clarke glares at Charlotte before nodding her head and running off. Knowing if Murphy or Charlotte hurt her mate she won’t hesitate to kill either one of them.

 

Clarke finds a hallowed out tree, with a small opening in the middle big enough for her to fit into, the tree being not to far away from where Octavia was so she’d be able to hear them if anything happens. Crawling inside she lays down with sigh, hoping that Octavia is alright, before drifting off to sleep.

 

She wakes up to the sound of a muffled scream, thinking that they some how managed to get Charlotte she follows it to find Bellamy fighting with Charlotte, who wants to turn herself over to Murphy so no one else gets hurt. She follows the two until they reach a cliff, getting cornered by Murphy and his gang of misfits. Clarke growls at them, Murphy shifts uncomfortably but holds his ground.

 

“You can’t fight all of us.” He says before looking over to Bellamy “Give her up.”

Suddenly Octavia and Finn burst through the trees

 

“This has gone too far.” Octavia says standing in between the two groups “Just calm down. We’ll talk about this.” Murphy growls before grabbing Octavia and putting a knife to her throat.

 

“I’m sick of listening to you talk.” He says, Clarke growls her, eyes glowing purple.

“Get your hands off her.” Bellamy growls his own eyes glowing red.

 

‘ ** _Hands off_** _.’_ She thinks

 

Murphy’s lackey’s along with Finn fall to their knees at the amount of Protective pheromones she’s putting out towards them. It takes all of Murphy’s energy to fight it.

 

When Clarke and Bellamy go to move forward Murphy threatens to slit her throat, forcing them to stop.

 

“No, please. Please don’t hurt her.” Charlotte begs

“Don’t hurt her?” Murphy says “Okay I’ll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go.”

 

“Don’t do it, Charlotte.” Octavia says, Charlotte goes to step forward but is stopped by Bellamy.

“Murphy, this is not happening.” Bellamy says

“I can’t let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did.” Charlotte says before stepping off the ledge.

 

“Charlotte!” Octavia yells, Murphy lets her go in shock. The two Blake siblings just get to the cliff in time to see Charlotte’s body fall into the abyss.

 

“Bellamy.” Murphy tries, Bellamy tackles him to the ground and punches him in the face repeatedly.

 

“Bellamy, stop! You’ll kill him!” Octavia yells, Finn walks over and pulls Bellamy off since no one else was doing anything.

 

“Get off me! He deserves to die!” Bellamy yells

“No! We don’t decide who lives and dies. Not down here.” Octavia says, Bellamy glances at a Murphy before speaking.

“So help me god, if you say the people have a right to decide-“

 

“-No. I was wrong before.” Finn interrupts “Sometimes its dangerous to tell people the truth.”

“So what? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?” he asks

 

“No…we banish him.” Octavia says, Bellamy nods before walking over to Murphy and lifting him off the ground by his jacket. He drags him to the edge of the cliff and forces him to look over, ignoring his sister’s protests behind him.

“If I ever catch you near camp, we’ll be back here. Understand?” Murphy nods, Bellamy throws him to the ground before turning to his lackeys “As for the rest of you. You can either come back to camp or follow him and die. Your choice.” He says before walking away, it didn’t take them long to choose as they follow him. Octavia and Clarke following behind them, then Finn after he gives Murphy his knife. Leaving him to face the grounders and the woods alone.

 

Back at camp, Bellamy explains to everyone what happened, nobody disagrees with his decision as they all go back to whatever they were doing before. Inside the dropship, Clarke sits by the table listening to Octavia, Jasper, Finn and Monty talk about talking to the Ark. Monty, who finally got a working bracelet off, thinks he can contact the Ark with it.

 

“Will we be able to talk with them?” Jasper asks

 

“No. More like Morse code.” Monty says as he does the final touches “You want to do the honors?” he asks Jasper; whose left eye is black due to getting punched by Murphy when trying to stop him from getting in the tent. His friend smiles and takes the red cord handed to him. Monty points to the port where it needs to go, as soon at the wire touches the port. Sparks fly and shocks run through all the bracelets in the camp.

 

“What happened?” Octavia asks

“It didn’t work.” He says before closing his eyes, realizing what he did “I think we fried all the wristbands.” Finn shakes his head angrily and storms out. Clarke sighs as she lays down in the corner of the room, her hopes of being able to see Raven again, crushed.

 

Octavia looks over at Jasper who sits down by Clarke, she walks over and sits in between the two.

 

“I have to be the unluckiest person in this camp.” Jasper says

“You’re not unlucky…Your brave.” Octavia says trying to comfort him

“Brave? I wouldn’t call a guy getting his face bashed in and destroying any chance we had at talking to the Ark brave.”

“No. For standing up to a bully and trying to help everyone.” She says

“Yeah and failing both times.”

 

“I didn’t see anyone else step up. Did you?” Octavia asks “And I don’t care how things turned out. You were brave to try. And bravery is always rewarded.” She says before leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips. Clarke growls seeing the kiss, Octavia laughs as she pulls back before kissing the wolf’s nose. “Happy now?” Octavia asks the wolf who only huffs in annoyance. Octavia grins as she stands up “Come on, Snowflake lets go get food.” She says, Clarke growls at the name as she follows her out. Neither girl seeing Monty give Jasper a thumbs up for the kiss.

 

Meanwhile in space, Raven is in an old escape pod looking down on earth. Her raven necklace, that Clarke gave her all those years ago, floating in front of her.


	6. Lincoln

Octavia, Clarke, Jasper and Monty were all sitting by a fire when they saw it. Something shooting across the sky.

 

“They’re coming to help us.” One of the campers says as the object becomes clearer, it was a ship. “Now we can kick some Grounder ass.”

“Please tell me they brought down some shampoo.” Another girl says

 

Octavia and Clarke walk to Bellamy’s tent wanting to go to the site, to see him already talking to a few other campers.

“If it cleared the ridge, its probably near the lake.” Another camper says

“We should get moving. Everyone’s ready.” Octavia adds

 

“No ones going anywhere. Not while its dark. Its not safe.” He says “We’ll head out at first light. Pass the word.” The campers nod before walking out. Bellamy goes to follow but is stopped by his sister. 

 

“Everyone for 100 miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first?” Octavia asks “Bell, we should go now.”

“I said we wait until sunrise.” He says, Octavia growls before stomping out of the tent, Clarke right on her heels.

 

Octavia walks into her tent and flops down her bed, which is really just a bunch of blankets piled onto one another. Clarke whines and nudges Octavia’s arm.

 

“I know. I want to go to, but you heard Bellamy, not until sunrise” she says with a huff. Clarke grumbles as she lays beside her mate. Confused as to why she feels like her skin is humming.

* * *

 

 

It was early in the morning, way before sunrise when she felt it, the warmness spending across the words on the inside of her thigh.

 

_‘Raven.’_ She thinks before getting up and running out of the tent, allowing her mark to lead her. By the time she gets to the ship, the sun just rising over the horizon. Clarke lays a few feet in front of the drop ship with barely concealed excitement, her tail wagging in the dirt behind her. It wasn’t to long until the pod door opens, Clarke watches as Raven walks out looks at everything in awe.

 

' _God she's beautiful'_ Clarke thinks

 

“Holy-“ Raven jumps when she sees the white wolf, Clarke jumps up and happily runs circles around the girl before rolling onto her back, a large smile on her face. Raven stares at the wolf in confusion before cautiously bending down “Nice wolfy…” she says slowly as she pets its stomach “huh.” She says in surprise when it lets her touch its fur. The wolf barks happily at her, before jumping up onto its feet and begins to lick her face. Clarke whines when she sees the cut on her temple. “Yeah I know… but I’m fine.” Raven says, hearing something coming towards them Clarke turns towards the woods and growls.

 

“Raven!?” Finn yells when he comes into view, making Clarke roll her eyes

“Finn!” Raven yells back happily before running over and hugging her friend making Clarke growl. Clarke huffs as she walks over and stands next to Raven when they pull away.

 

“How are you here?” Finn asks happily

 

“Abby. She sent me down.” Raven says, hearing her mother’s name Clarke whips around to look at Raven. “We were supposed to come down together but we couldn’t because the council was voting on whether or not to kill 300 people to save air.”

 

“When?”

“Today.” Raven says before running back to the ship “We have to tell them your alive.” Once she gets to the ship she sees that the radio’s gone. “It must have gotten loose during reentry. I should have strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid!” Raven mumbles to herself, Clarke whines and presses her head into Raven’s thigh trying to offer her comfort.

 

“No… someone got here before me. We have to find him.” Finn says before they take off into the woods.

“So is the wolf yours?” Raven asks as they run, Finn laughs.

 

“No. No way. That thing hates me.” He says “It’s one of the 100’s, Octavia’s. Although she does seem pretty attached to you.” He says as he glances at the wolf whose running by Raven’s side.

“Hey!” Finn yells when he sees Bellamy “Where is it?”

“Hey, you taking a walk in the woods?” Bellamy asks trying to act nonchalant, Finn huffs

 

“They’re getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won’t be council members. It’ll be working people. So I’ll ask again.” He says before giving him a shove “Where’s the radio, Bellamy?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bellamy says as he shoves him back

“Bellamy Blake? They’re looking everywhere for you.” Raven says with a smirk

 

“Shut up.” Bellamy says, his eyes flashing red, trying to intimidate the Omega, they obviously haven't met before. Clarke gives a warning growl and steps closer to Raven.

 

“Looking for him why?” Finn asks

“He shot Chancellor Jaha.” Finn looks at him in shock

 

‘ _That explains why he took the wristbands.’_ Clarke thinks

 

“So you just care about saving your own skin. That’s why you took the wristbands, had to make everyone think we’re dead.” Finn says, Bellamy glares at them before turning around and walking away.

 

“Hey! Shooter! Where’s my radio?” Raven says as she steps in front of him, blocking his path.

“Get out of my way.”

“Where is it?”

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Bellamy growls, Clarke quickly steps beside Raven.

“Really? Well, I’m right here.” Raven urges

 

‘ _God why do you have to egg him on._ ’ Clarke thinks

 

Clarke snarls when he shoves Raven up to a tree, before he can do anything Raven has a knife pointing at his face.

 

“Where’s my radio?” she growls

“Okay stop it.” Finn says, Bellamy looks down to where Clarke is still snarling at him before releasing Raven and continues walking.

 

“Jaha deserved to die. You all know that.” He says

“Yeah. He’s not my favorite person either. But he isn’t dead.” Raven says

“What?” Bellamy asks

“You’re a lousy shot.” Raven says “So once again where’s my radio.”

“Its too late.” Bellamy says

“What do you mean its too late?” Finn asks

“I threw it in the river… its probably gone by now.”

“Okay…Okay. We head back to camp, gather some people up, then we go look for that damn radio.” Finn growls before storming off.

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for at least half the camp to be in the river searching, but so far there’s been no luck. Clarke huffs as she searches the river, she lets out a bark when she the radio a few feet from her. Walking over she sticks her head in and grabs it before running it back to Raven. Raven smiles and ruffles the wolf's head before looking the radio over.

 

“Can you fix it?” Finn asks

“Maybe. But it’ll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what’s been broken.”

“Like I said, its too late.” Bellamy says

“Do you have any idea what you did?” Finn asks as he gets in Bellamy’s face “Do you even care?”

“You asked me to help. I helped.”

“300 people are gonna die today because of you.”

 

“Hold up.” Raven says, stopping the soon approaching fight “We don’t have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we’re down here, right?”

 

“How do we do that with without a radio?” one of the campers asks

“We make things go boom.” Raven says with a smile

 

_‘God I’ve missed her.’_ Clarke thinks as she follows Raven out of the water, listening as she explains her plan to everyone.

* * *

 

 

Clarke sits on the sidelines, watching as Raven orders everyone around shows them how to dismantle the ship.

 

“If we get the rockets to launch, will they see them from the Ark?” Finn asks Raven as they unscrew some bolts on the back of the ship, so they can better access the rocket fuel.

“Like the good book says, its all about burn time and cloud cover.” Raven says, Finn nods. “Still wish we had that damn radio though.” Raven mutters under her breath.

 

Once they get all the parts they need, they all start heading back to camp. Clarke grabs onto Raven;s jacket and begins to pull her in a different direction.

 

“Hey. What the-“ Raven says as she stumbles after her, Finn chuckles.

“Go with her. We got you covered here.” He says, Raven sighs with a roll of her eyes she follows the wolf through the woods.

 

“So you’re not leading me away from the others to eat me are you?” Raven asks, hearing the wolf huff she continues “Well that’s rude…” Raven says “I can assure you. That I do in fact taste good.” Clarke lets out another huff, although this one sounds more like a laugh.

 

They stop in the middle of a clearing “This is what you wanted to show me?” Raven asks, Clarke rolls her eyes and sniffs the ground, finding what she’s looking for she begins to scratch at it.

 

Raven walks over and is shocked when she sees a pod from the Ark, just like the one she came down in. The part of the ship not buried in the ground is covered in moss and leaves, making it look like a small awkward looking hill. With some struggle she manages to open the door and climb in, Clarke watches her from the opening. Raven smiles as tears come down her face, this was the pod Clarke came down in, she’s alive. Raven pushes thoughts of her mate aside when she sees a broken radio. Grabbing it, she quickly looks it over, assessing the damage. Smiling widely when she sees that she could have this fixed in an hour tops, climbing out of the pod she smiles at the wolf.

 

“Come on. We have to get this back to camp.” She says, Clarke runs back into the woods with Raven not to far behind, leading them back to camp.

 

When they get there Raven immediately heads to the drop ship, leaving Monty in charge of setting up the rockets. She makes sure to tell him to light them off anyways just in case she doesn’t get done in time.

 

Its nightfall when the first rockets launch, inside the drop ship Clarke, Jasper and Bellamy all wait in anticipation to see if Raven can get a hold of the Ark.

 

“Ark station. Please come in. This is Raven Reyes. I’m on the ground with the 100. The earth is survivable. I repeat the Earth is survivable.” She says into the radio; she listens carefully but only hears static in return. In the background more rockets are launched. “Ark station. Please come in. This is-” she says again only to be cut off when they respond.

 

“-We read you Raven.” A voice says, Raven sighs in relief as everyone around her cheers.

“Did we make it in time?” she asks, for a few minutes the only sounds around them is static and the sounds of rockets launching.

 

“It was a close call but…” the voice crackles through “You managed to save all 300.” Everyone cheers happily and quickly spreads the news. The camp cheers loudly and dance around, happy as they watch the rockets explode in the air above them.

 

It wasn’t until 20 minutes later when the happy moment dies and the realization kicks in. One of their own has been out there this whole time, alone. Octavia. Clarke curses to herself.

 

_‘How could I not notice she was gone. Dammit!’_ she thinks angrily to herself ‘ _I need to find her. I’m going to find her.’_ Clarke takes off into the woods, trying to pick up a scent. As soon as she finds one she follows it as quickly as she can.

 

She tracks it down a steep hill, growling when she sees specks of blood on some grass, she keeps following the scent until it starts to mingle with another. ‘ _Lincoln_.’ She thinks, knowing where she needs to go, she takes off into a run.

 

She didn’t make it to his home until early that morning, seeing Lincoln she growls.

“Wanheda. Em ron of ai kom sis em au. Em laksen.” (Wanheda. She escaped. I was trying to help her. She was hurt.) Lincoln says, with his hands raised to show that he means no harm. Clarke huffs and nods before beginning to sniff for her scent again, taking off when she finds one.

 

Clarke drops to the ground when she hears people screaming, following the yells she sees Bellamy, Monroe, Jasper and Finn being surrounded by Grounders.

 

‘ _Idiots_.’ Clarke thinks as she runs over to them, only to stop a few feet away from them when she hears the fog horn. She watches the grounder's disappear and the delinquents all get into a tent and lay down. Clarke looks around and smells the air, not smelling anything out of place she walks over and paws at the tent. Watching in amusement when Bellamy pokes his head out. She whines and motions with her head to follow her, the delinquents quickly get to their feet and follow her out of the danger zone. Clarke leads them to Lincoln’s place, he left the gate open which means he knew they were coming. Clarke quickly leaps down and walks to where she knows Octavia is.

 

She barks happily when she sees her mate.

“Oh thank god.” Octavia says when she sees the wolf, burying her head into her fur.

“Octavia.” Bellamy calls when he sees his sister, the younger Blake lets go of the wolf and gets up to hug her brother.

 

Clarke walks over to Lincoln, whose laying on the ground unconscious, and bumps him with her nose, with a whine. She watches as Finn bends down and grabs the horn at his belt to look at it.

 

“We should go. No. Before he wakes up.” Octavia says

“He’s not going to wake up.” Bellamy says as he walks over and grabs a spear that’s leaning against the wall.

“Bellamy, stop.” Octavia tries “He didn’t hurt me. Lets just go.”

 

“They started this.” Bellamy says before ordering Finn to move, he doesn't, Clarke stands by Lincoln and growls. “What your protecting them now?” Bellamy asks angrily

 

“Fog horn.” Finn says, realizing that the grounder is the one who saved them. Clarke shoves Finn out of the way with her body when she sees Lincoln grab his knife. She lets out a yelp of pain when she feels the pinch of a knife in her side. Octavia is at Clarke’s side keeping the knife steady while they both watch the grounder fight. Lincoln leaps to his feet and knocks Bellamy down before knocking Jasper over. Using the distraction to his advantage, Bellamy gets back up and attempts to stab him with the spear only to have it taken away from him and knocked to the ground again. Bellamy struggles to keep the point of the spear away from his throat, Lincoln ignores Octavia yells that it is her brother and increases the pressure from the opposite end. Lincoln, to busy in the fight, doesn’t notice Jasper sneaks up behind him. Jasper holds up a metal rod and strikes Lincoln in the back of the head, knocking him out.

 

“We have to get her back to camp.” Octavia says when her brother and Jasper walk over. Octavia takes the piece of ripped of clothing Finn gives her and ties the knife in place before Bellamy bends down and gently picks up the wolf, they all head back to camp as fast as they can.


	7. Finding Clarke

Bellamy carries Clarke into the drop ship and lays the wolf down on the table, Octavia immediately goes over and runs her hands through the wolf’s fur, trying to hold back tears when she sees the blood covering her once white fur.

 

“O…” Bellamy says gently “There’s no doctor here…we don’t…We cant-“ he says, trying to find a way to tell her that they can't save her.

 

“Yes we can.” Octavia says stubbornly, she can’t explain it but she feels it in her bones. In her soul, they have to save her.

“What the hell happened?” A voice says, Octavia looks up to see an olive skinned girl walk into the room. Looking at the wolf in both concern and shock.

 

“You’re the one who came down in the ship? Raven right?” Octavia asks having heard Finn mention her, Raven tenses and nods her head.

 

“One and only.” She responds, Octavia stares at the girl wide eyed

“So I guess that confirms it then. We’re soulmates.” Raven says with a smirk, Octavia smiles but it soon turns back into a frown when she remembers the situation at hand.

 

“She was uh stabbed by a grounder.” Octavia says softy “I don’t suppose you have any medical training?” she asks hopefully, Raven shakes her head with a frown.

 

“No sorr-“ Raven starts before a smile breaks out onto her face, getting an idea “But I know someone who does.” She says before walking over to the radio.

 

It took a few tries but she finally manages to get in touch with the Ark.

“I need to speak to Abby Griffin. Get me Dr. Abby Griffin. Now.” She says

 

“Raven... I’m here. What’s going on?” Abby says through the radio

“Abby… we need your help.” Raven says “Our… wolf was stabbed by a grounder… I need you to talk me through what to do.”

 

“A-A wolf?” Abby says confused “Grounders? Are you saying there are survivors?”

“Yes, the earth is survivable…as for everything else…its complicated.” Raven says “Look can you talk me through or not?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Abby says, going over everything she knows about wolves in her mind while also telling Jackson to pull up an old wolf x-ray that hasn’t been used for about 100 years. She talks to Raven through the radio, telling her everything she’ll need for the task.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Octavia asks hearing the radio break up a few times.

“Its not the radio. It’s the storm.” Raven responds “Octavia… we need something to sterilize everything with.”

 

“On it.” She says before running out, a few minutes later she comes back in carrying two jars of moonshine.

“Monty’s moonshine?” Raven asks as she places some wire and a home-made needle on the table.

“Figured it will kill any germs.” She says, Raven nods “The storm’s getting worse.”

“Monroe close the doors.” Raven orders

 

“We still have people out there.” Monroe says

“Jasper and Monty aren’t back yet. Neither is Bellamy.” Finn says as he hands Raven some extra cloth “You know what your doing?”

 

“Not a clue but I’m hoping that that old doctor show, Grey’s something, that Abby made me watch with her, will come in handy.” She says “Hopefully the others will find somewhere to ride it out.”

 

They all turn towards the door when they see Bellamy walking in with two other guys carrying in a grounder behind them, Lincoln.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Octavia asks

“Its time to get some answers.” Bellamy says before motioning to the others to carry the grounder upstairs.

“You mean revenge?” Octavia asks

“I mean intel.”

 

“Raven, we’re ready. Can you hear me?” Abby calls through the radio.

“Octavia come on.” Raven calls, Octavia sends one last glare at her brother before walking over to help Raven and Finn.

 

“The blade is at a sharp upward angle, between the sixth and seventh ribs.” Raven says

“How deep?” Abby asks

“Don’t know.”

“Okay. Just don’t remove the knife yet.” Abby says “And make sure you sterilize your hands.”

“Got it.” Ravens says as she pours some moonshine on her hands before passing it to Finn who does the same, then passes it to Octavia who takes a sip before pouring it on her hands.

 

“Do you see any fluid leaking out?” Abby asks, Raven remove the cloth around the knife and shakes her head. Her attention is pulled when two boys start fighting near her.

 

“Everyone upstairs. Now.” Finn orders. The delinquents all grumble before they all line to climb the ladder.

 

“Raven is everything okay?” Abby asks “Is there fluid?”

“No.”

“That’s good. That’s great.” Abby says

“She feels warm. Is that normal?” Octavia asks worriedly

 

“Wolves naturally have a higher body temp then us, but its fine if its higher then normal. Fever usually accompanies trauma.” Abby says, Octavia nods breathing a little easier.

 

“Okay. Now because of where the knife is you have to be very, _very_ careful.” Abby says “Keep a firm grip, and you need to angle is upward and to the left. _Very_ slightly to the left when you pull it out.”

 

“How slightly?” Raven asks nervously

“3 mill-“

“What?” Raven says panicking, Finn walks over and adjusts the radio hoping to get a better signal. After a moment it comes in clearer.

 

“3 millimeters. Can you hear me?” Abby says

“Yeah. Yeah I can hear you.” Raven says, as she takes the knife “Really hoping that doctor show paid off.” She mumbles to herself.

 

“Just keep a steady hand and you’ll be fine. Once the knife is out, the hard part is over.” Abby says encouraging. Raven takes a deep breath and nods

 

“Alright. Here I go.” She says and begins to take the knife out.

“She’s waking up.” Octavia says hearing her whimper in pain.

 

“Hold her down.” Raven says, Octavia holds the wolf down on the front while Finn holds her hips down. “Okay wolfy… you can’t move cause I have to get this knife out of you. Kay?” Raven says, Clarke whimpers and tries her best to stay still, her eyes glowing purple in pain. Raven almost has the whole knife out when the whole ship suddenly shakes sending everyone flying to the side.

 

Raven and Octavia stare at the wall behind Raven in shock, branches sticking through the metal. Abby’s frantic calls break them out of there shock and back to the task at hand.

 

“We’re here.” Octavia calls as she and Raven stand up to see the wolf laying on the ground, alive. “She’s okay. Raven did it.” Octavia says smiling as she goes over to the wolf “Finn, help me pick her up.” Octavia says, Finn nods and helps move the wolf to the table “Hey… you okay?” Octavia asks, seeing the other girl staring at the wolf in shock.

Raven walks over and looks deeper into the wolf’s purple eyes, not being able to believe it.

 

“Clarke?” she asks hesitantly, she laughs when the wolf licks her hand “Oh my god, oh my god.” She cries happily, having found her mate again. Seeing the wolf pass out again she immediately starts to run scenarios through her head as to why Clarke hasn’t shifted back to her human form.

 

“What? What’s happening?” Octavia asks confused, watching as Raven begins to feel along the wolf’s body before stopping at its bicep.

 

“I-I need a knife or something sharp.” She says, Octavia immediately gives her what she asks.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” she yells when she sees her cut into the wolf. Raven ignores and and pulls out the implant, looking it over to see a small crack running down the middle.

 

“No way.” Finn says in shock, they turn back to Clarke when they hear the sound of bones shifting to see a very naked blonde girl laying on the table unconscious. Raven seeing Finn ogling her girlfriend growls at him.

 

“You want to get me a blanket?” she growls, Finn blushes and immediately turns away to look for one.

“So uh…what just happened?” Octavia asks, Raven sniffs as she wipes tears from her eyes. Gently running her fingers through Clarke’s blonde hair.

 

“Our third mate.” Raven says as she gives Octavia a watery smile “Her names Clarke, she was stuck in wolf form, my guess being, because the implant we were all given got damaged somehow and she got trapped.”

 

“Until you took it out.” Octavia nods catching on, Finn comes in with a blanket and hands it to Raven. Trying his best not to look down at Clarke. Raven quickly covers her mate up, not wanting anyone, except for Octavia, to see her.

 

“Ra…Raven c…can you hear me?” Abby’s voice comes over the radio

“Yeah we can hear you loud and clear doc.” The mechanic sniffs “The wolf turned out to be Clarke. Found the implant and took it out, we think its what kept her from shifting back to wolf form.”

 

The radio was silent for a moment before Abby radio backs in

“Clarke? She’s alive?!”

“Yeah…so uh what do we do now?” Raven asks, Abby immediately goes back into doctor mode.

“You need to suture the wound close. Its just like sewing clothes together but with skin.” Abby explains

“Yeah I never sewed clothes…” Raven says

“I did. I helped my mom on the Ark.” Octavia pipes up “I can do it.” She says determinedly, Raven smiles and nods her head. 

 

Octavia picks up the needle and wire and takes a deep breath before she begins to sew the wound shut. After about 30 minutes of gagging and sewing, its finally done.

 

“Sutures done.” Octavia says feeling nauseous

“Good. Do you have anything to cover the wound with? Bandages?” Abby asks

“We’ll find something.” Raven says

“Should she be this pale? And warm?” Octavia asks feeling Clarke's forehead.

“She lost a lot of blood. But Clarke’s a fighter she’ll be fine.” Abby assures them, hoping she’s right.

 

“Are you sure?” Raven asks “Her breathing is uneven and she almost feels feverish.”

“She just needs some time to recover is all. I think she just might be out of the woods.” Abby says, just as she finishes that sentence Clarke starts to seize.

 

“Oh god.” Octavia says

“Abby! She’s seizing!” Raven yells

“Flip her onto her side….. fluid....lungs….poison…” is all the hear before the radio goes dead. Octavia and Finn help Raven hold Clarke down until the seizing stops, then flip her onto her uninjured side.

 

“Can you get Abby back on?” Octavia says as tears stream down her face, Raven shakes her head.

“There’s too much interference from the storm.” She says sadly “We’re on our own.”

 

“Before the radio went out Abby said poison. How could there be poison? You sterilized everything.” Octavia asks

“Not everything.” Finn says as he grabs the knife off the table “Stay here.” He tells them before climbing up the ladder.

 

“What on this?” Finn asks as he gets in the grounder’s face, holding up the knife.

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy asks

“He poisoned the blade.” Finn says “All this time, you knew Clarke was gonna die no matter what we did.”

 

“Who the hell is Clarke?” Miller asks confused.

“The wolf. Look it’s a long story…” Finn says before turning back to the grounder “What is it? Is there an antidote?”

 

“Finn he doesn’t understand you.” Octavia says, having followed him to see what he’s going to do.

 

“Vials.” Bellamy says as he brings out the vials he found “Its got to be here.”

 

“You’d have to be stupid not to have a poison this long without an antidote.” Finn says as he tosses the knife in the corner. Picking up the small box of vials he walks over to the grounder “Which one?”

 

“Answer the question!” Bellamy yells when the grounder doesn't answer.

“Show us. Please.” Octavia begs “She’s your friend you cant just let her die.” She says, but her words have no effect.

 

“I’ll get him to talk.” Bellamy says

“Bellamy no.” Octavia says trying to hold her brother back

 

“He wants your mate to die!” Finn says “Do you want that?” he asks, Octavia stays quite.

“Get her out of here.” Bellamy orders, Miller grabs her arm and tugs her towards the ladder. Making sure she goes down before closing it.

 

Octavia climbs down to see Raven crying into Clarke’s hair.

“How is she?” Octavia asks worriedly

“Alive…” Raven says as she wipes her face “I-I can’t lose her.” Rave says, trying to hold back another wave of tears. Octavia takes a few steps forward and hugs her mate.

 

“Its going to be okay. Finn is up there right now he’s… he’s going to get the antidote.” Octavia says, not wanting to think of what going on up there. Raven nods into the other girl’s shoulder before pulling away. Both girls sit by Clarke, holding each others hands, trying to ignore the painful grunts and the smell of blood coming from upstairs.

 

“No. no, no, no, no.” Raven says when she sees that Clarke has stopped breathing “No. no, no, no. Please don’t do this. Don’t do this!” Raven cries before starting to perform CPR. On about the 5th pump, Clarke's back making both girls sigh in relief. Raven wipes away her tears before marching towards the ladder.

  

“Where are you going?” Octavia asks

“I’m going to see what the hell is taking so long?” Raven says, Octavia glances at Clarke before following her mate up the ladder.

 

“Have you guys gotten the antidote or not?” Raven asks when she gets upstairs

“He won't tell us anything.” Finn says, Raven looks around the room before spotting some wires in the corner.

 

“Want to bet?” she growls as she picks them up.

“What are you doing?” Octavia asks nervously

“Showing him something new.” Raven says as she touched the wires together causing sparks to shoot out and making the grounder jump away. Raven presses the wires against the grounder’s skin making the lights on the ship flicker and the grounder scream.

 

“Which one is it?” Raven asks, when he doesn’t answer she does it again “She’s all I have!” Raven cries, she goes to do it again when Octavia stops her,

 

“No more!” she yells

“He’s letting Clarke die! I wont lose her again.” Raven cries

“He wont let me die.” Octavia says as she cuts herself with the knife

 

“Are you crazy!?” Raven yells as she drops the wires and storms over to her mate, taking a look at the wound. Octavia gently pulls her arm out of the mechanic’s grasp and walks over to the grounder with the vials in her hand.

 

“O, What the hell did you do?” Bellamy asks as he reaches for his sister, but she pulls back and lays the bottles out in front of Lincoln. He nods when she holds up the bottle filled with clear liquid.

 

“Thank you.” Octavia says to him before she and Raven run downstairs to give it to Clarke. Raven makes sure to give Clarke enough of the antidote to help her and before handing it to Octavia, who immediately takes it.

 

“How do we know if it works?” Octavia asks as she takes one of Clarke’s hands while Raven takes the other.

 

“I guess we’ll find out when she wakes up.” Raven says the two sit in silence, watching Clarke’s chest rise and fall with each breath.  “I’m sorry.” Raven says suddenly “For doing what I did up there…I-I couldn’t…I thought she was dead for 3 years, I just got her back and if…I wouldn’t be able to handle it again.” She says quietly, Octavia reaches over and gently takes Raven’s free hand.

 

“I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it.” Octavia says, Raven laughs as she wipes the tears off her face

“Your heart’s too forgiving for this world Octavia.” Raven says making the other girl blush “You know if I ever find out that you do something that stupid again. I’ll kill you.” She says making Octavia laugh “And don’t think Clarke wont help me hide your body because she will.”

 

“I still can’t believe that she followed me around for 10 days and the thought of her even being human didn’t cross by mind once.” Octavia says “I should have seen it; I mean everything she did was so un-wolf like.”

 

“Yeah well not everyone can be as brilliant as me, so don’t beat yourself up to bad.” Raven teases

“Please. You only knew because you saw my eyes.” A voice croaked, Raven and Octavia turn to see Clarke staring up at them with a small smile on her face.

 

“Hey baby.” Raven says with a smile as she runs her finger’s through Clarke’s hair

“How are you feeling?” Octavia asks

“Tired.” Clarke sighs making her mates smile.

“You should rest.” Raven whispers, Clarke nods and closes her eyes, quickly falling back to sleep. The three mates stay like that for the rest of the night, moving to their own tent as soon as the sun rises the next morning.


	8. Visions

Clarke wakes to find her tent empty. Smiling she starts to get of the bed, wincing in pain as she does so, but of course as her luck would have it, one of her mates walk in.

 

“You know for someone whose mother is a doctor you don’t seem to grasp the concept of rest.” Octavia says, making Clarke huff.

 

“Lets not bring up my Mother. And I grasp the concept just fine thank you, besides haven’t I rested enough? Its been days and I’m bored.” Clarke whines, Octavia smiles and gently pushes her mate down into the bed so she’d lying down. The younger Blake gently lifts up Clarke’s shirt and removes the bandages, Clarke winces at the feeling of antiseptic on the wound. Octavia gently bandages it back up, running her fingers over her soulmark on Clarke’s ribs, smiling when she hears Clarke bite back a whimper.

 

“You’re still healing. You have to take it easy.” Octavia says as she pulls her mate's shirt back down, her smile widens when she sees the small pout on her face. “Come on snowflake don’t be like that.” She teases as she sits down on the bed. Clarke glares at the girl above her.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Clarke says trying to seem mad but it only makes Octavia grin.

 

“What’s wrong Snowflake? You don’t like the nickname I gave you?” the younger Blake asks with mock sadness making Clarke roll her eyes.

 

“What’s this about a nickname?” Raven asks as she walks into the tent, Clarke groans covering her face with both hands in frustration. Octavia smiles as she turns to Raven.

 

“Oh I didn’t tell you? I named Clarke back when she was stuck in her wolf form.” Octavia says smirking “She hates it.”

 

“Yeah? She hated when I called her Princess back when we first met but now she loves it.” Raven says as she walks over to sit on the bed next to her two mates.

 

“No I don’t.” Clarke denies, her voice muffled through her hands. Octavia and Raven chuckle at their mate’s antics.

 

“What’s the name?” Raven asks curiously, Clarke puts her hands down and stares at Octavia wide eyed.

“Octavia. I’m begging you. _Please_ don’t tell her.” Clarke says knowing she’ll never hear the end of it if she does.

 

“Oh. Now I got to know.” Raven grins, Octavia smiles and pretends to think about it as she looks at Clarke’s pleading face.

 

“I don’t know. What’s in it for me?” Octavia asks with a raised eyebrow

“Anything you want.”

 

“Anything?” Octavia asks, Clarke nods. Octavia pretends to ponder this for a moment before shaking her head “Nope. Sorry. This is too good to pass up.” She says before turning to Raven who is grinning like a mad woman. “Its Snowflake.” Hearing the name, Raven lets out a loud laugh. Clarke grumbles under her breath before covering her face with her pillow.

 

“Oh come on, Snowflake don’t be like that.” Raven says as she tries to get the pillow off Clarke’s face. Clarke growls when she releases the pillow and glares up at her mates, who are staring at her grinning.

 

"I hate both of you." She says

"You love us." Octavia says, the smile never leaving her face

 

“I don’t think I like you two ganging up on me.” Clarke huffs as she points to both of them “Besides aren’t I the injured one? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me and not making me want to suffocate myself with a pillow?”

 

“I thought you said you were fine?” Octavia teases

“Not the point.” Clarke says “The point is you should be helping me not teasing me.”

 

“I think Snowflake- Clarke is right.” Raven says with a nod “I mean I think we should be helping her.”

“How so?” Octavia asks with a smirk, catching on to what Raven is saying. Raven smiles and leans down, kissing Clarke on the lips.

 

“Feeling better?” Raven asks as she pulls away slightly, smirking when she sees Clarke’s eyes glowing.

“Very.” Clarke grumbles as their lips crash back together. Clarke whimpers when she feels Octavia’s fingers brush against her soul mark and her lips on her stomach. Just as quickly as the moment began, it ended. Clarke growls in annoyance when Finn walks into their tent.

 

“ummm hey.” Finn says awkwardly, his face red “I just wanted to let uh you know that I’m not going to be in camp today.” He says looking at Raven

“Where are you going?” Octavia asks

 

“Me and Bellamy are taking a day trip together to get some supplies for the winter.” He says “So yea I wanted to tell you that… and you can get back to whatever you guys were um doing.” Finn says awkwardly, before walking out.

 

“I don’t like him.” Clarke growls making Raven roll her eyes

“You never did.” She says, they look over at Octavia, who gets up off the bed “Going to try and see Lincoln?” she asks, knowing the younger Blake has been trying to get in there for days now, but Bellamy won't let her.

 

“Yup.” Octavia says as she picks up her stuff

“Tell him I said hi.” Clarke grumbles, upset that their earlier activities where interrupted. Octavia smiles and leans down to kiss Clarke before kissing Raven.

 

“I’ll see you two later.” She says before walking out, Raven grins and looks back down at Clarke whose glaring at the tent entrance.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks as she plays with a strand of her golden hair.

 

“Bellamy.” Clarke growls, Octavia had told them a few days ago what Bellamy said to her about ‘the day she was born being the end of his life.’ It took both her and Octavia to keep Clarke in bed and not trying to kill Bellamy. Of course she wanted to kill Bellamy too but she pushed her anger aside knowing that Clarke would actually do it, and it would not be good if she fought him and ended up getting seriously injured or dead. Raven did not want to have to go through that again.

 

“I know what he said pissed you off, hell it still makes me mad but can you please try not to kill Octavia's brother?” Raven says “Sure she may be mad at him now, but sooner or later she’ll forgive him.” Clarke pouts

 

"Can I at least maim him?" Clarke asks hopefully

"No maiming."

"Fine." Clarke says with a pout making Raven smile 

 

“Why don’t you get some rest, Snowflake. I’ll get you some water.” Raven says, Clarke glares at the nickname.

 

“I thought we agreed to stop teasing me.” She says, Raven smiles and stands up off the bed.

 

“We agreed to nothing.” She says with a smirk “Besides you should just be happy that I don’t start calling you Princess Snowflake.” Clarke’s jaw drops in horror.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Clarke growls, Raven laughs and kisses her mate.

“I’ll be back soon.” She says before walking out.

* * *

 

 

Raven sighs as she walks into the water tent, she meant to go right to the water tent then get back to Clarke but she got distracted by Monty and Jasper who refused to let her go anywhere until they told her how amazing the nuts they were eating were. She finally managed to get away by telling them she had to go to the bathroom and they weren’t allowed to follow. Raven looks up when she hears someone walk in to see Octavia.

 

“Did you get in?” Raven asks as she continues to clean the metal cup

“Yeah…then Miller found me and kicked me out.” Octavia huffs in annoyance, Raven nods.

“How is he?” the mechanic asks seeing the red water that Octavia squeezes out of the rag she was carrying.

 

“Best he can be, I guess for a guy who has been tortured and currently being held captive.” Octavia says “I just wish I could figure out a way to get him out of there.” Raven nods her head in understanding “How’s Clarke?” Octavia asks after a moment

 

“Pissed at Finn. Pissed at Bellamy. Pissed that she can’t get out of bed. Frustrated that Finn interrupted us. And Pissed at her mother.” Raven lists

 

“So she’s pissed and horny. Got it.” Octavia says with a chuckle

“Pretty much.” Raven laughs, the two girls turn when they hear someone yelling for Octavia.

 

“Jasper?” Octavia calls when she exits the tent, Raven not to far behind her.

“Octavia… I think I’m going crazy” Jasper says as he runs over to her, looking around the camp frighteningly “Or the grounders are here, or I’m going crazy, or-“

 

“Okay. Just slow down. Just tell me what you saw.” Octavia says

“Him.” Jasper says shakily as he points over by the fire pit. Octavia and Raven follow his finger but see no one

“Jasper, there’s no one there.” Octavia says confused

“He’s right there!” Jasper yells “We have to run. We have to run. Why isn’t anyone doing anything!” he yells

 

“Stop it.” Octavia says when he starts drawing attention to himself “Shut up. Jasper, are you on something?” she asks, Raven stares at him in the background trying to hold back her laugh.

 

“I love you, and I just want you to know this. We’re all gonna die soon, ok?” he says “I love you.” He says as he goes to put another nut in his mouth. Seeing it Octavia grabs it and looks at it.

 

“Is this all you’ve eaten today?” Octavia asks

“It is, but who the hell care now?” he laughs

“Dude. Your totally bombed.” Raven laughs

“Hold on, Relax. She says before bending down and picking up a stick “Here, Buddy. Take this.” She says as she hands him the stick.

 

“It’s a stick.” Jasper says confused as he takes it

 

“No. This is an anit-grounder stick. So as long as you hold this and you sit right here,” She says as she leads him to a seat “Grounders wont be able to see you.”

 

“Yeah, Makes sense.” Jasper says “I’ll just stay right here.”

 

Octavia nods and walks over to where Raven is standing.

“That stick thing was genius.” Raven says

“Thanks.” Octavia says as she watches Monroe put the nuts into rations “Hey. You think you can keep Clarke busy for awhile? Keep her distracted.” Raven smirks and raises an eyebrow.

 

“What are you going to do?” she asks, Octavia shrugs

“Break Lincoln out.”

“Yeah. How you going to do that?”

 

“With a little help from those nuts that messed up Jasper.” Octavia says with a smirk, she gives Raven a peck on the cheek before walking away. Raven shakes her head and grabs her water before making her way back to her tent.

 

Raven smiles when she walks into the tent to see Clarke asleep with a ton of blankets all around her. The mechanic takes off her red bomber jacket, and places it on the table. She looks over to Clarke when she hears her wake up.

 

“Hey.” Clarke says, her voice rough from sleep. Raven smiles at her girlfriend’s cuteness.

“Hey. Thirsty?” Clarke nods, she winces as she sits up slightly. Raven walks over and helps her drink out of the cup, smirking when she ‘accidently’ spills some on her. “Here. Let me get that.” Raven says as she places the cup on the table before licking the spilled water off her neck. Raven continues to kiss and suck on Clarke’s neck, gently straddling her as she does so, before moving to her lips. The mechanic smirks when she sees Clarke’s eyes glowing purple and goes back to kissing her.

 

“Wait.” Clarke says as she pulls back slightly and stares up at her girlfriend “What are you up to?”

 

“Me? I’m not doing anything.” Raven says innocently, seeing Clarke’s doubtful look she rolls her eyes “Look do you want to worry about what may or may not be going on or do you want to kiss me and have a little fun?" She asks with a smirk. Clarke stares at her for a moment before sighing, it wasn’t really a decision. Raven smiles when she sees the blonde’s defeated look and kisses her again, only pulling away when she feels Clarke’s hands try to remove her shirt.

 

“You know your supposed to be resting.” Raven says, laughing when she hears Clarke growl “Yeah that doesn’t work on me. But don’t worry, just let me do the work.” Raven says as she removes her shirt, smirking when she feels Clarke’s eyes following her every move.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile outside in the camp, Octavia having distributed all the nuts to everyone is walking around camp unseen to all the campers, who are too high off their asses to notice. Seeing a guy take off his jacket and throw it on the ground, she picks it up along with a sweatshirt from another camper and boots before taking her supplies back to the dropship. Her plan already in motion.

* * *

 

 

Back in the tent, Clarke and Raven are laying close to one another underneath the furs.

“So first time we had sex.” Raven says making Clarke laugh, always the blunt one of the pair.

“Yup.” Clarke says with a nod, Raven grins and looks up at her.

“Wanna go another around?” she asks, seeing Clarke’s eyes glow she takes it as a yes and begins to kiss her neck again. She freezes when another camper walks into their tent.

 

“Hey, is the moon in here?” Monty asks, the two girls immediately pull away from each other.

“Monty!” Clarke yells as she tires her best to cover Raven up “Get out!” she says although he seems oblivious to what’s happening.

 

“I can’t change the tide if the moon won’t cooperate.” He says, Clarke looks at him confused while Raven buries her face in Clarke’s shoulder to keep from laughing.

 

“Get out of here.” Clarke says

“Its basic physics.” Monty says like it was obvious before turning around and walking out. Clarke falls back into the bed exasperated.

 

“Stay here. I’ll go see what’s happening.” Raven says, she gives a quick peck to Clarke’s lips before climbing out of the warm comforts of her bed. She smirks when she feels the blonde’s eyes on her as she gets dressed. Once she gets her clothes, on she walks out of the tent to see all of the campers acting crazy. “Dammit Octavia.” She mutters under her breath before turning back and telling Clarke to get out here.

 

Clarke walks out and looks around in shock, seeing one of the campers walking by with a bag of nuts she takes them, ignoring the camper’s protests as she looks at them.

 

“Jobi nuts.” Clarke says “When they go bad they cause some wicked visions.”

“You know your nuts huh?” Raven says, Clarke shrugs as she tosses the nuts into a fire

 

“You end up learning a few things here and there when you spend 3 years on the ground.” Clarke says before turning to Raven “Did you know about this? and Where the hell is Octavia?”

 

“I-…okay yes.” Raven says with a sigh “Octavia must of handed them out to use them as a distraction to get Lincoln out, but in my defense I thought she was going to only get a few people not drug the whole damn camp.” Clarke sighs frustrated, of course she wanted Lincoln out just as badly as Octavia, but didn’t like the idea of the whole camp getting themselves hurt or killed because they were having visions.

 

“Okay. We need to do damage control. Do you think you can rally everyone up while I get rid of the nuts?” Raven nods, and just like that they separate. Clarke taking the nuts from wherever she can find them, while Raven gets Campers to either their tent to sleep it off or by a fire to make sure they dont catch hypothermia.

* * *

 

It was night time when everything finally settled down, Clarke was watching from her place by a fire, burning the nuts, as Raven hugs another camper. The camper, Connor, pulls back from the hug with a large grin on his face.

 

“Tell me again.” He says making Raven sigh

 

“You are the most beautiful broom, in a broom closet full of brooms.” She says tiredly having been doing this for the last 10 minutes. Clarke bites her lip to hold back a laugh at Raven’s annoyed expression when he pulls her into a hug again. Seeing a girl crying and starting to walk out of camp, Clarke tells Raven she has this before gently leading the girl away from the entrance and back towards the drop ship.

 

Clarke pauses when she comes face to face with a bloodied Lincoln who looks at her wide eyed in fear. Clarke swallows hard, she hasn’t seen him since they rescued Octavia, and seeing him like this hurts her heart. Of course she wasn’t angry with him for not helping her, she knew how angry his people were with her right now. There’s no way they weren’t, seeing someone who once protected them now with their enemy, hell she be pissed to. Moving her head to the side she motions for him to go, Lincoln nods his head in thanks before taking off into the woods. She’d have to find him later to talk to him about ending the upcoming war. One thing is for sure though, she is sure as hell happy that she’s not stuck in her wolf form anymore.

* * *

 

 

A little while later, Octavia emerges from the dropship to see most of the campers either back to normal or sleeping it off somewhere. Looking over she smiles when she sees Jasper passed out on the chair she left him in earleir, hugging his stick.

 

“Rough night?” Monty asks, Octavia nods

“Yeah. My head is killing me. You?” she asks

“I’m pretty sure I ate a pinecone…because it told me to.” He says making Octavia chuckle. The moment is broken when Miller comes running out saying that the grounder’s gone, which immediately spreads fear throughout the camp.

 

“What if he brings other grounders back?” a camper asks

“He’ll kill us all.” Another says making Clarke roll her eyes

 

“Let the grounders come.” Bellamy says, having returned from his trip “We’ve been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears.” He says “I don’t know about you. I’m tired of being afraid.” He says before he and Finn drop what they’ve been carrying on the ground. The campers all gasp when they see the amount of guns they brought back.

 

“These are weapons, not toys.” Finn says “We have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the dropships come, but until then, they’re gonna help keep us safe.”

 

“And there are plenty more, where these came from.” Bellamy says “Tomorrow we start training, and if the grounders come, we’re gonna be ready to fight.” Clarke shakes her head and walks away from the group going back to her tent, needing to think.

 

Raven sighs before helping the rest of the campers who are still high back to their tents before heading back to her own. She pauses when she sees Octavia and Bellamy talking, sensing her mate’s nervousness she calls out to her.

 

“Hey O, you coming?” Raven asks, her eyes shifting to Bellamy before looking back to mate. Octavia smiles and nods her head before walking over to her. “You okay?” Raven asks quiteltly

 

“Yea fine. He was just asking about Lincoln is all.” She says as they enter the tent. They both stop when they see Clarke pacing back and forth.

 

“What’s wrong?” Raven asks

“Everything.” Clarke sighs as she sits down on their bed “What Bellamy did to Lincoln… the grounders will see that as an act of war. They will come here and wipe us out.” She says, Octavia and Raven immediately go and sit on either side of the

 

“But we have guns now. We can fight them right?” Raven asks, Clarke shakes her head

“We can but it wont be enough. I’ve seen their armies… even if the Ark gets down here in time it still may not be enough to defeat them.”

“So what do we do?” Octavia asks

 

“Tomorrow I’m going to talk to Bellamy.  We'll need Bellamy for this fight which means he can't run off when the Ark comes down. He'll need to be pardoned of his crimes.” She says with a sigh “Then I’m going to talk to Lincoln…try and set up a meeting with his leader and make an alliance.”

 

“Do you think they’ll take it?” Octavia asks

“Maybe. Anya’s smart. She’ll make the right decision.”

“Anya is…?” Raven asks

“The grounder leader for this clan.” Clarke answers

“This clan? You mean there’s more?” Octavia asks, Clarke nods "How many?"

"12."

“We are so screwed.” Raven says with a sigh as she falls back into the bed, Clarke and Octavia nod in agreement.

 

****


	9. All fun and games until it starts a war

Clarke, Raven and Octavia all stand in front of the screen along with the some of the other campers, watching Jaha give the Unity speech from the Ark. She had managed to get Bellamy to talk to Jaha and get him pardoned by striking a deal. Jaha pardons him if he wants to know who gave Bellamy the gun, Jaha took the deal.

 

“Every year we mark the day the 12 stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, on the ground.” He says as everyone applauds on the Ark

 

“Right, after we did all the work.” Miller says “Someone shut him up.”

“You shut up, Miller. No ones forcing you to watch.” Raven says making everyone chuckle

“When are you leaving to see Lincoln?” Octavia whispers to the blonde no longer focused on the speech.

“Right about now.” Clarke says as she watches Jasper run out carrying another batch of Monty’s moonshine.

 

“Monty strikes again!” Jasper yells as he holds up the canister “Hey! This batch is called Unity juice! Who’s thirsty?” Everyone cheers and runs over to him, so they can fill their canister. Taking the distraction, Clarke slips out of the camp and makes her way to Lincoln’s.

 

It doesn’t take her too long to get there, climbing down she walks into his home to see him carving on the wall. She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off when a knife flies by her head, she barely manages to dodge it. Lincoln runs over to her and tackles her, his eyes glowing blue as he growls at her. Clarke flashes her purple, showing him that its her.

 

“Wanheda.” He says in realization, having not recognized her the night before.

“Hey.” Clarke says choosing to speak English instead of Trigedasleg as she stands up. “How are you feeling?” she asks, he just stares at her “Right… how mad are you people at me?”

 

“They are angry. They feel like you have abandoned them by joining Skai Kru.” He says as he turns back to his drawing “My people believe that Wanheda was sent from the moon to protect their lands. Now they don't know what to think.”

 

“The moon didn’t send me. I’m from the Ark. The Skai Kru are my people and its all just really complicated and I did not come to talk about this.”

“Then why did you come?” Lincoln asks as he turns around to face her

“I need your help.” She says “I want to talk to Anya. Try and form an Alliance.”

“Is it very unlikely that she will agree to that. Jus drein jus daun.”

“But we didn’t spill any.” Clarke says confused, Lincoln shakes his head

“Your missiles burned down a village.”

“The flares? We were trying to warn our people-“

“-Anya won’t care.” Lincoln says, Clarke sighs

 

“Look if we don’t do this. People are going to die.” Clarke says “Our people are coming down, they have weapons and if they see us fighting your people. They’ll kill _everyone_.” She stresses, Lincoln stares at her for a moment before nodding.

 

“Fine. We will meet tomorrow at the bridge. I’ll bring Anya.” He says, Clarke nods a small smile on her face.

“Thank you.” She says before walking out and heading back to camp

 

By the time she returns its nightfall, most of the campers already have a buzz going as they play games. Clarke walks in and is immediately pulled aside by Octavia.

 

“What did he say?” she asks worriedly

“He said he’ll set up the meeting.” Clarke says, Octavia sighs in relief and nods

“That’s good right?”

“If everything goes smoothly it will be.” She sighs as she looks around at the campers “Where’s Raven?”

 

“She’s going through the bullets Bellamy and Finn got. She thinks that if this alliance thing falls flat we’ll need as much as we can.” Octavia says, Clarke nods as she looks around the camp watching everyone cheer and laugh. “Do you want to join?” Octavia asks

 

“What?” Clarke asks confused, Octavia nods her head towards a game of quarter a group of kids are playing. “Oh no. I need to be ready for tomorrow and-“

 

“-Come on. Its unity day, you deserve to lighten up a little and have some fun.” Octavia says, Clarke smirks

“I know how to have fun.” she says as Octavia takes her hand and begins to drag her towards the table.

 

“Yes I’m sure you chasing down rabbits through the forest was fun as a wolf but now its time to have some teenage fun.” She says as she stops at the table “Got room for two more?” Octavia asks the group, who nods. Octavia quickly explains the game to Clarke before playing, it turns out Clarke is a natural.

 

“You’re not going to get this one.” Clarke teases as she watches Octavia get ready to bounce a piece of metal into the cup.

“Yes, I am.” Octavia says determinedly having missed the last two times.

“No you’re not.” Clarke says, cursing when Octavia actually gets it in. Picking up the cup, downing it one go before placing it back down.

 

“Who knew princess knew how to party.” Raven says smiling when she sees both her mates playing the game.

“Look who decided to take a break and join us.” Octavia teases, Raven shrugs

 

“So what do you think is going to happen when the guards come down and commandeer Monty’s still?” Clarke asks them

 

“Then we build another.” Octavia grins, Clarke smiles before putting the piece on her nose and trying to balance it. Her mates watching her in amusement.

 

“I have done this before, I promise.” Clarke says, as soon as she gets it to balance she drops her head down. They all cheer when the metal makes it into the cup before taking a drink. Raven laughs before telling them that her and Jasper need two other people to play drunkball with and proceeds in dragging her two mates away.

* * *

 

 

It was a little while before sunrise when they left the camp, Octavia and Raven following behind Clarke as they walk to meet Anya. Clarke had wanted to go alone but her mates had refused to let her. Little did any of them know that Bellamy, Finn and Jasper where tracking them. Finn having saw them leaving and wanting to know where they were going.

 

They watch as Lincoln runs over to them

“Em kom au?” (Is she coming?) Clarke asks ignoring her mate’s surprise that she knows their language. Lincoln nods, his eyes flicker to Octavia a few times. Clarke notices and growls

 

“Ain.” (Mine.) she says, Lincoln nods

“Sha em. Moba gon chek au. Em chek au ma sis” (Yes she is. I apologize for staring. Its just that she looks so much like my sister.) he says, Clarke relaxes hearing that. Knowing her wasn’t after her mate. They all turn and look when they hear someone approaching to see a large cream colored wolf standing on the other side of the bridge, with two guards on horses behind her.

 

“Is that…?” Octavia asks, Clarke nods

“Anya.” She says, they watch at the wolf transforms and her guards hand her, her coat. “Guess this is it.” Clarke says as she starts walking towards the middle of the bridge. Not noticing Finn, Bellamy and Jasper watching her from the side, on the ground.

 

Anya does the same and stops in front of Clarke, flashing her blue eyes. Clarke does the same, hers purple.

 

“Wanheda.” Anya says in greeting

“General.” Clarke responds

“Lincoln tells me you wish to speak about an alliance.”

“I do.” Clarke says “The rest of my people are coming down in two days. When they do, if they see us disagreeing they will start a war.”

 

“Your people?” Anya growls, Clarke nods “Your people have burned down a village, one that was once under your protection.”

“That was a mistake…they were trying to contact the rest of our people in the sky they had no idea that would happen.”  Clarke tries “They didn’t even know their were survivors here.”

 

“And yet they sent an armed raiding party to capture and torture one of my people.”

 

“Look…they have made mistakes. They are young and irrational.” She says “The only reason why they tortured him was because I was dying. If I had known what was going on I would have stopped it, but I didn’t. So I’m trying to do it now before it gets any worse.”

 

“This talk is only here because your people have started a war that they don’t know how to end.” Anya says “Your invaders that landed in our territory.”

 

“We want to live in peace. You and I both know that your army could wipe us out, but once the Ark comes down. There would be too many deaths on both sides. And I know you don’t want that.”

 

“Say we come to an alliance. Can you promise me that when the rest of your people come that they will respect the agreement?” Anya asks, Clarke swallows hard.

 

 “I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that they stick to the agreement.”

 

“Why should even agree to an Alliance if you can’t even promise that the rest of your people will agree to it.”

 

“The Ark is more ruthless then we are, they believe in killing anyone who goes against their rule.” Clarke says “If you attack first those people coming down won't bother with talks of peace. They will kill you all.”

 

“Many have tried and failed. It wont be the last time.” Anya growls before Clarke can respond the sound of gun fire is heard below them.

 

“Clarke get out of there!” Finn yells as they all start firing at the grounders. Anya pulls out a knife and goes to stab her when she’s shot in the shoulder by Bellamy. Clarke takes off running back to her mates and orders them to run.

 

They keep running until they get back to camp. Clarke growls and approaches Finn, grabbing him by his jacket and shoving him into a nearby tree.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Clarke growls “What did you do?!” she screams, her eyes glowing purple.

“We saved your life!” Bellamy yells

“What?” Octavia asks confused

“Th-There were g-g-grounder’s in the t-trees.” Jasper stutters, having trouble against the anger he feels radiating off Clarke “They were going to kill you.” He says finally

 

“You could say thank you for saving your life.” Finn says from where he’s still pinned to a tree.

“Thank you? You want me to THANK YOU!?” Clarke yells, she lets go of Finn and takes a few steps back, afraid of what she might do.

“They were going to kill you!” Bellamy yells

 

“You don’t know that because Jasper fired the first shot!” Clarke yells “You three idiots just ruined everything! I was trying to stop a war!” she yells, making the two Alphas and Beta’s shift uneasily. Clarke growls before storming off into the woods, needing to calm down.

 

“Well if we weren’t at war already we sure as hell are now.” Raven says as she and Octavia push pass them to go make sure their mate's okay.

 

“Clarke!” Octavia calls as they begin to catch up with the Alpha, Clarke slows down hearing them. Allowing them to catch up. “You okay?”

 

“No.” Clarke sighs as she sits down on a nearby rock “I try to save everyone and it just blows up in my face.” She says sadly “So many people are going to die.” She says tiredly, putting her head in her hands. Octavia and Raven look at one another, neither one of them sure what to say or do to help. The three mates look up when they hear a bang.

 

“The exodus ship?” Raven asks seeing the light in the sky

“Your moms early.” Octavia says, smiling slightly when she sees the small smile on her mate’s face, but its soon replaced with a frown.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Clarke says standing up from her rock as she watches the ship “They’re coming in too fast. There’s no parachute.”

 

They watch in horror at the ship lands, seeing a giant explosion in the distance followed by a large mushroom cloud.

 

“Oh my god.” Clarke gasps feeling like she just got punched in the gut. “Oh god.” She cries as she falls to her knees in shock. The only thing running through her mind that she hadn’t seen her mom in 3 years, then she spends days refusing to talk to her after finding out the truth about her dad, and now she wont ever be able to again.


	10. What Matters

“Clarke shouldn’t be out here.” Octavia says as she watches her mate look over what remains of the Exodus ship. Raven glances to where Clarke is before turning back to looking for the ship’s hard drives.

 

“Her mom was on the ship. She’s looking for answers.” Raven says, they both pause when they see Clarke staring at someone’s burnt remains, followed by an inkling of pain through the bond.

 

“Keep an eye out for Grounders. Weapons hot. We don’t know when they’re going to retaliate for the bridge.” Bellamy orders the gunners that he has posted all around the site.

 

“The grounders wouldn’t be retaliating if you guys didn’t bring guns and decided to shoot at them.” Octavia says

 

“If we didn’t bring guns, we all would have been killed.” Finn says, Octavia opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by Bellamy.

 

“It doesn’t matter why their coming anymore. It only matters that we’re ready when they do.” The older Blake says, Octavia rolls her eyes and looks back at Clarke. Raven follows her gaze in time to see Clarke pull back from a piece of the ship, with a hand covering her mouth in disgust.

 

“Clarke! Stop!” Raven yells, seeing the pink liquid dripping out of the machine, as she runs over

“Rocket fuel?” Clarke asks

 

“Hydrazine…” Raven says as she bends down to get a better look “Highly unstable in its nonsolid form. If this stuff meets fire, we’re all pink mist.” She says as she picks up a tiny rock and carefully dips into the pink liquid before standing up. “Fire in the hole!” she yells before throwing it at a piece of the ship that’s still on fire. Everyone jumps when there’s a huge explosion. “I love making things go boom.” She says to herself before turning to Bellamy “We need to clear the area!” Bellamy nods before ordering everyone to clear out.

 

Raven wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulder and leads her away from the crash, Octavia joins them and gets on Clarke’s other side, taking her hand in her own. None of them say anything, just offering their support and comfort to their mate.

 

By the time they make it back to camp its nightfall, the first thing Bellamy and Clarke hear when they walk in is the news of Murphy being caught and is currently locked in the dropship. Bellamy, Finn, Clarke, Octavia and Raven all walk into the drop ship to see a bloodied Murphy shaking in the corner with his knees pressed up to his chest.

 

“Everyone but Connor and Derek out…Now!” Bellamy orders, the campers all grumble but follow none the less. Only Finn, Raven and Octavia actually staying,the two mates refusing to leave remembering how last time Murphy tried to kill Clarke while she was still in wolf form.

 

“He claims he was with the grounders.” Derek says

“We caught him trying to sneak back into camp.” Connor adds

“I wasn’t sneaking. I was running from the grounders.” Murphy says shakily

“Did you two see anything?” When they shake their heads no, he raises his gun “Aright then.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Octavia yells at her brother as she pushes the gun down.

 

“We were clear what would happen if he came back.” Bellamy says before raising his gun again, this time its Finn who stops him.

 

“If he was with the grounders he may be able to help. Maybe tell us something. When they’re going to attack? Anything.” Finn says, trying to think tactical.

“Help us? We stood by and did nothing while Clarke almost killed him. He threatened my sister. He's the reason Charlotte is dead! So now I’m going to kill him.” Bellamy says, Clarke rolls her eyes and approaches the Murphy who shrinks away from her.

 

“Who the hell are you?” He asks, not recognizing her from the ship. Clarke flashes her eyes at him, watching at he slowly realizes who she is “Yo-You’re the wolf…” he stutters “L-Look I’m so-sorry for attacking you and-“ he starts

 

“Save it.” Clarke growls, not wanting to deal with him. In all honesty she’d let Bellamy kill him for what he did to Octavia but whether she likes it or not they are at war and Murphy could prove to be useful. She begins to look him over, taking his hands in hers when she sees how bloody they are. “He’s not lying about being with the grounders. His fingernails have been torn off. They tortured him.”

 

“You and the grounders should compare notes.” Octavia mutters angrily to her brother

“The grounders know we’re at war.” Bellamy responds before looking at Murphy “What did you tell them about us?”

 

“Everything.” Murphy says simply, Clarke sighs before standing up and walking over to Bellamy.

 

“Once he’s better, we'll find out what he knows, then he’s out of here.” She says, she goes to walk out of the drop ship when Bellamy begins talking.

 

“And if he refuses to leave?” he asks, Clarke glances at Murphy before answering

“The we shoot him.” She says without hesitation before walking out, her mates not to far behind.

 

Clarke sighs as she walks over and sits on a small bench by a fire trying to get warm, her mind racing over everything that’s happened so far. Octavia and Raven share a look before walking over to the blonde, Octavia sitting on the bench by Clarke while Raven takes a seat a little away from her.

 

“How you doing snowflake?” Octavia asks, trying to lighten the mood as she wraps her arm around her mate. Octavia shares a worried glance with Raven when Clarke doesn’t even glare at her for the nickname.

 

“I’m just…as long as I keep busy. I’ll be okay.” Clarke says with a tired sigh

“Clarke…” Raven says, waiting until the blonde is looking at her before continuing “Its okay if you need time to yourself. Everyone will understand, your mom-“

 

“-I really don’t want to talk about it.” Clarke says “Everyone has enough to worry about without me adding my issues to the mix.” Octavia opens her mouth to respond but stops when sees blood coming out of the blonde’s eyes. Almost looking like tears.

 

“Clarke.” Octavia says as she turns the blonde’s face to look at her “Oh, my god. Your eyes…” she says, Clarke looks at her confused before reaching up and touching her face, her fingers coming back down covered in blood. Clarke looks around the camp to see Connor shakily walking over to her, coughing as blood pours out of his nose.

 

“It wont stop.” He says, Clarke turns when she hears coughing to see Derek puking up blood.

 

“Raven, Octavia. Get away from us.” Clarke says as she stands up

“What?” Raven asks

 

“There the ones who brought Murphy in.” Clarke says before quickly making her way to the dropship to see Murphy inside puking blood. “Murphy.” Clarke says as she bends down to his level “How did you escape the grounder? Be exact as you can.”

 

“I woke up, they left the door unlocked and there was no guard, so I ran.” He says

 

“Dammit. They let you go.” Clarke says as she stands up “How could I not see this coming?” she curses to herself, she looks up when she hears people come in to see Bellamy, Octavia and Raven. “Stay back.” She orders the group

 

“What the hell is going on?” Raven asks

“Biological warfare.” Clarke says

“Looks like you got your war.” Octavia mumbles making her brother glare at her

 

“What do we do?” Bellamy asks

“Quarantine. Round everyone up who had contact with Murphy and bring them here.” Clarek orders as she looks over Murphy’s wounds.

 

“And everyone they had contact with?” Bellamy asks, watching as Clarke stands up

 

“We have to start somewhere.” She says with a shrug, before looking at her mates “Raven you need to get out of here before you get infected.” Raven opens her mouth to protest but stops when Clarke glares at her, the mechanic nods her head before storming out. “I need to check out Octavia.”

 

“What? Why? She didn’t have contact with Murphy.” Bellamy says

 

“No but she was with me and I’ve had contact with him.” Clarke says, she covers her mouth with a rag and flashes a light in her mate’s eyes before ordering her to open her mouth. “Okay, we’re done. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding.” Clarke says

 

“So she doesn’t have it.” Bellamy says hopefully

“She doesn’t have symptoms; she’ll have to stay in here to make sure it doesn’t spread.” Clarke says

 

“No. No way. Do you not see how many infected there are in here?” Bellamy says, eyeing all the sick campers that are being brought in wearily.

 

“I’ll keep her on the third flood with the others who aren’t showing symptoms.” She says, seeing Bellamy’s hesitant look she continues “Think of it as a way to keep her from sneaking out again.”

 

“Really?” Octavia glares at her mate, Bellamy nods in agreement before walking out. “You really think I would sneak out while your sick?” Octavia asks hurt. Clarke shakes her head.

 

“No, but I needed him to think you’d be in here.” Clarke says, seeing her mate’s questionable look she continues “I need you to go to Lincoln’s and see if there’s a cure. I’ve never heard of one but… I’m hoping.” She says, Octavia nods. She goes to step forward to hug her mate only to be pushed back “No. I’m not getting you infected. Just go talk to Lincoln.” She says, Octavia nods before leaving. Clarke sighs tiredly as she looks at all the infected, before turning to help Derek who started seizing. She turns him on his side watching helplessly as he begins to cough up more and more blood before he stills.

 

“Is he…?” Murphy asks fearfully, watching as Clarke places two fingers on his neck, Clarke nods.

“He’s dead.” She says quietly before covering him with a blanket.

* * *

 

 

A little while later, Raven walks out of the radio tent from where she’s been trying to get in contact with the Ark, having heard the commotion coming from outside. She stops and watches when she see them carrying two bodies out of the drop ship. She looks over at Clarke worriedly, noticing how pale and tired she looked.

 

“You got enough food and water in there?” Bellamy asks, Clarke nods

“Yeah some medicine might be nice.” She says, Bellamy smirks and nods his head

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He says before calling out to Octavia to ask if she’s alright. He goes to to walk inside when he doesn’t get a response but is stopped by Clarke.

 

“She’s not here.” Clarke says “I sent her to see Lincoln.”

“If anything happens to her, you and me are gonna have problems.” Bellamy growls, his eyes flashing red.

 

“I would never put my mates in danger.” Clarke growls back “Lincoln won't hurt her.”

“Just because you trust that grounder doesn’t mean shit to me.” Bellamy says as he takes a step toward her.

 

“Okay lets just calm down.” Raven says as she steps between the two alpha’s

“ **Move**.” Bellamy growls his eyes glowing red, the Omega fidgets at the command but holds her ground. Clarke’s growl deepens when she hears him trying to force his will onto her mate.

 

The power struggle is broken when the campers start to panic, Bellamy turns to see them pointing guns at another camper whose infected.

 

“Nobody touch him! Get in the dropship!” One of the gunners yells, the panic increases when another girl faints and coughs blood onto two other camper’s faces. Making the whole camp go crazy, pointing guns at one another. Clarke growls in annoyance at the chaos as she walks back inside, coming back out with a gun she fires three shots into the air, drawing all the attention onto her.

 

“This is exactly what the grounders want.” Clarke says as she shakily walks towards them “Don’t you see that? They don’t have to kill us if we kill each other first.”

 

“They wont have to kill us if we all catch the virus.” A gunner says as he points his gun at Clarke “Get back in the damn dropship-“ he yells only for the rest of his sentence to be cut off when Bellamy takes his gun and hits him in the throat with it. Sending him stumbling away, choking.

 

“Not to state the obvious, but your quarantine isn’t working.” Bellamy says, Raven rushes forward when she sees Clarke start to fall backwards. Ignoring Finn’s protests behind her as she takes one of Clarke’s arms and wraps it around her shoulders to help keep her steady.

 

“Hey, let me go. I’m okay.” Clarke says

“Your anything but okay right now, princess.” Raven says concerned as she looks at Clarke’s pale features. “Octavia will come back with a cure and we’ll get you all fixed up.”

 

“There is no cure.” Octavia says, having returned from Lincoln’s “The grounder’s don’t use the virus to kill-“

 

“-Tell that to them.” Bellamy interrupts as he points to the ever growing dead. Octavia glares at him

 

“What I was going to say was that they don’t use it to kill. They use it to soften the battlefield.” She says sending murmurs throughout the camp.

“How long do we have?” Finn asks

 

“They’ll be here at sunrise.” Octavia says, seeing Raven holding up a barely conscious Clarke she walks over to them. Yanking her arm out of Bellamy’s grasp when he tries to stop her.

 

“No…you’ll get sick.” Clarke protests as Octavia grabs her other arm and puts it around her shoulder while using her free hand to grip her waist.

 

“I’m immune.” The younger Blake says “Raven, I got her. Can you help the others make a plan?” Raven glances at Clarke worriedly before nodding her head.

 

“Clean off with… moonshine.” Clarke murmurs to the mechanic before Octavia carries/drags her into the dropship, Raven watching them go.

 

“How many bullets can you make by first light?” Bellamy asks

“We’re about to find out.” Raven mutters before walking back to her tent. Recruiting Monty, Jasper and Harper along the way to help.

 

Octavia walks into the dropship and immediately orders everyone to make room.

“Here, she can take mine.” Murphy says as he climbs out of his hammock and offers it to the two girls. Helping Octavia get a barely conscious Clarke inside.

 

“What else did Lincoln tell you?” Clarke asks, her breathing heavy

“That the virus doesn’t last long.” Octavia says as she brushes some hair out of the blonde's face

“Its true. I feel better.” Murphy says from where he’s now sitting in a corner

 

“They need to stay hydrated.” Clarke says as she tries to get up only to be gently pushed down by Octavia.

 

“You need to rest.” She says before walking away, coming back with a cup filled with water “Here, drink this.” Octavia says as she helps Clarke up, the blonde takes a sip of the liquid before pushing it back towards her mate

 

“Ok, them too.”

“Clarke.” Octavia says as she hands the cup back to her “You first.” She says, seeing that she’s fighting a losing battle Clarke drinks the rest before pushing it away again.

 

“Okay, now help them.” Clarke says making Octavia sigh at her mate’s stubbornness

“I’ll help.” Murphy says before grabbing a cup and walking around to give others water.

 

“You have to get out of here…take anyone healthy enough with you.” Clarke says

“You know I’m really getting tired of you thinking I’ll leave you when your sick.” Octavia says “I’m not leaving with out you. Or Raven.”

 

“You’re too stubborn.” Clarke mutters as she slips into the land of unconsciousness. 

“Says the girl who refuses to let anyone take care of her.” Octavia says with a small sad smile as she brushes some blonde hair out of her face.

 

“At this rate there won't be anyone left to fight back when the grounders come.” Murphy says from his place where he’s helping a camper drink.

 

“That’s the point.” Octavia says before she gets an idea “Can you handle everything here?” Octavia asks, Murphy nods

“Yea but where-?” he tries but Octavia is already halfway out the door, heading to Raven.

 

Octavia walks in to see Raven, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Finn and Bellamy all inside.

“What do we need to build a bomb?” Octavia asks her mate

“Depends on what you’re trying to blow up.” Raven says

“How about a bridge?”

“What are you talking about, O?” Bellamy asks

 

“Murphy says he crosses a bridge when running from the grounder.” She says “Sound familiar?”

“So what?” Bellamy says

“Blowing the bridge won't stop the attack but it can delay it.”

“Yeah but that bridge out stood a nuclear attack and 100 years of weather. What makes you think we can blow it up?” Finn says

 

“It wont survive me.” Raven says with a smirk already having a plan forming in her head.

 

“Let me know when you guys get it all figured out. I have to get back.” Octavia says before walking out, Raven following behind her.

 

“How is she?” Raven asks worriedly

“She’s resting now. Still stubborn as all hell, though.” Octavia says making Raven chuckle

“That’s good. That’s she’s resting.” She says “Keep me updated?”

 

“Will do.” Octavia says before giving the mechanic a peck on the lips and returning to the dropship. Raven sighs as she watches her go before walking back to the tent to prepare to make the trip to get the Hydrazine.

 

Octavia walks into the dropship to see Clarke trying to get out of the hammock.

“Really?” she asks in disbelief, catching the girl before she could fall.

“I tried to stop her but…” Murphy says, Octavia nods knowing how stubborn she can be.

 

“Your supposed to be resting.” Octavia says as she helps her back in.

 

“I’m fine. The others need help.” Clarke grumbles, Octavia rolls her eyes. It always amazed her how selfless her mate could be, it was one of the many qualities she loved about her but right now it was doing nothing but aggravating her.

 

“You’re not fine.” Octavia says feeling how hot her skin was “Your burning up.” She says before walking away to get a cool rag and placing it on her mate’s forehead trying to cool her down. Hearing excessive coughing, she turns to see Connor go into a coughing fit.

 

“You have to roll him on his side.” Clarke mumbles, Octavia nods and calls Murphy

“Yeah?” he asks, standing up from where he was helping a girl with her water.

 

“Clarke says when that happens to roll him on his side.” She says, Murphy nods and makes his way over. She turns back to Clarke with a small smile on her face “See we got this all taken care of. Nothing to worry about.” She says, her smile is soon replaced with a worried look when the blonde starts coughing. Octavia quickly helps Clarke lean over the side of the hammock, rubbing her back with a grimace when she sees the blonde puke blood. “Your okay. Your okay. Just breathe.” Octavia mutters as she rubs her mate’s back trying to soothe her coughing, she helps her lean back when Clarke nods. “You okay?”

 

“Best I can be.” Clarke mumbles sleepily. Octavia smiles as she takes a clean rag and wipes some of the blood off Clarke’s chin.

 

“Rest.” She says gently. Clarke nods with half lidded eyes, falling asleep to the feeling of Octavia gently dabbing her forehead with a cool rag.

* * *

 

 

Inside Raven’s tent, Raven was explaining to Bellamy and Finn how the bomb works. “Container of Hydrazine.” She says as she places it in the middle of a large can “Put the gunpowder around the Hydrazine.” She says as she mimics how to do it before putting the lid on and drawing an X on the side. “Hit the bulls-eye…” she says before moving out of the way “Win a prize.”

 

“It’s the rest of our gunpowder. Wont be able to make anymore bullets.” Bellamy says

“Tonight we need a bomb.” Finn says “We can worry about bullets tomorrow.”

 

“If we do this and it doesn’t work, we’ll all be dead tomorrow.” Bellamy says

“Then let’s make sure it works.” Raven says breaking the tension “To be safe you need to be at least 200 feet away to make the shot.”

 

“No problem. Which one of you plants the bomb?”

“I will.” Finn and Raven say at the same time

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bellamy asks looking at the mechanic

“Yea, its too dangerous. With the Ark gone you’re too important to-” Finn says only to cut himself off when he realizes what he was about to say.

 

“Excuse me?” Raven says wide eyed in both shock and anger at what he almost just said that to her.

 

“I think what Finn means is…that we need you here more.” Bellamy says, not having the time to get into this argument at the moment “If this goes sideways, we’ll be screwed without you. Okay?” he asks, Raven nods her head although still unsure. Seeing the blood come out of his nose, she orders him not to touch anything.

 

“Who else can take a shot?” Finn asks

“Appreciate the concern. Make sure the bomb is packed and ready to go in 10 minutes.” He says before walking out. It wasn’t until after he asked Jasper to take the shot for him did he pass out.

* * *

 

 

Octavia looks up from where she’s cooling down Clarke’s fever when she hears coughing, to see two people helping Bellamy into the ship. Glancing at Clarke to make sure she was okay, she runs to her brother.

 

“Clear some space. Lay him down.” She orders “Oh, no Bell.” She says as she quickly lays her brother on his side when he starts puking. Helping him roll back over when he’s done. “Hey, big brother.” She says watching as he tries to catch his breath, grabbing a clean cloth she begins to wipe some of the blood off his face.

 

“I’m scared.” Bellamy says roughly, Octavia almost cries hearing her brother, this being the first time he's ever admitted it to her. He was always her strong, overprotective Alpha big brother.

 

“I wont let anything happen to you, I promise.” She says

“That’s what I said to you the day you were born.”

“I know. You told me that, like, 1000 times.” She says as she lays a cool cloth on his head. Bellamy reaches up and takes the hand that was resting on his shoulder.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He says

“Just get some rest now, Ok?” she says, barely holding back tears, Bellamy nods before falling asleep. His hand still entangled in hers.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Raven has taken off into the woods with the bomb, muttering about stupid alphas thinking she couldn’t do something just because she’s an omega. Her muttering end when she trips on a rock and falls. Quickly taking off her backpack she opens it to check on the Hydrazine, sighing in relief when she sees its still attack. Seeing something drip onto the jar she reaches up and touches her nose, cursing when her fingers come back with blood on them. Quickly wiping her nose, she places the Hydrazine back in her bag, grabs her flashlight and gun, and takes off running as fast as she can to the bridge.

 

The sun is just rising when she gets there, Raven stumbles her way to the middle, her vision starting to blur as she starts to feel the effects of the sickness. Dropping her gun to the ground she falls to her knees.

 

“Thank god.” She mutters as she takes her bag off and takes out the Hydrazine, gunpowder and can. “So simple. You can do this.” Raven says to herself as she takes the lid off the can, she pauses when she hears the sound of war drums coming from the woods. “Shit.” She murmurs, moving as quickly and carefully as she can. She places the Hydrazine in the can then, somehow, manages to pour the gunpowder around it. Placing the lid back on, she struggles as she twists the can so the X is facing her.

 

She stands up and attempts to walk back across the bridge but falls down. She’s vaguely aware of the sound of people yelling her name as she aims her gun at the X. She just starts to line up the shot when she’s being lifted up off the ground by Finn. She lets Finn carry her across the bridge, not caring if she was supposed to be mad at him at the moment.

 

“Is the bomb ready?” Finn asks

“Yeah.” She says as they hide behind a large rock, Finn yells at Jasper to take the shot.

 

“I could have done it.” She mutters to herself, hearing the missed shots as her eyes begin to close. She's vaguely aware of the sound of an explosion going off near by before drifting off.

* * *

 

 

The next time Raven wakes up, she’s in the drop ship with two pairs of eyes staring down at her. Both filled with equal parts anger and worry.

 

“Hey.” Raven croaks out “Did we do it?” she asks

“Yea. You did.” Clarke says as she gently runs her fingers through Raven’s hair

“Almost got yourself killed by doing so.” Octavia grumbles making Raven wince

“Sorry…”

“Why would you do something that stupid?” Clarke asks, Raven sighs as she closes her eyes. When she opens them, she’s trying to hold back tears.

 

“It’s- its nothing… Finn was being an asshole and I got mad so I took the bomb and left.” She says

“What did he do?” Octavia growls her eyes flashing blue

“Its nothing…really.” Raven says, Clarke growls

 

“Raven, if you don’t tell us I’m going to go out there and ask Finn. And I promise you that I will _not_ be asking nicely.” The blonde threatens, Raven stares at her mates who are both looking at her with anger swirling in their eyes towards Finn. Raven lets out a sigh as stares up at the ceiling not wanting to see her mate’s reactions when she tells them.

 

“You guys know how Omegas were treated on the Ark. We didn’t matter unless we were good at something. My mom made sure to always remind me of that.” She says with bitter laugh before continuing “So I made sure that I would never end up like her, in the breeding program always looking for boos…I got good grades and studied my ass off. People started noticing and then all the sudden I mattered. I got picked first for earth skills, Zero- G mech course. I became the youngest Zero- G mechanic in 52 years, I mattered.” She says with a sigh “And then I voleenteer to put that stupid bomb on that stupid bridge and Finn has the nerve to say that,  I’m to ‘Important’ with the Ark gone.” She says “He didn’t finish the sentence but I could tell what he meant. I wasn’t important because of my skills. I was important because of my status. And I just felt like…everything I worked so hard for was just a waste, because at the end of the day I’m just and Omega. And Omegas are only good for one thing. Breeding.”

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Clarke growls with barely controlled anger, her eyes glowing purple. Octavia growls in agreement.

 

“Please don’t…he may be an ass but…he’s still my friend.” Raven pleads taking her mates hands, which seems to calm them down _slightly_. “He’s changed so much since the Ark. I barely even recognize him.” She says quietly

 

“We’ve all changed.” Clarke says “It still doesn’t give him a reason to treat you the way he did.” Raven shakes her head

 

“No. Not like he’s changed.” Raven says “He used to be so caring… he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Now he just seems so…cold.” She says “And I know its not an excuse… its just that he’s changed so much.” She says as a few tears come down her face, crying for the friend she lost and for the one he became. Seeing the tears, the anger in the two wolves melt away.

 

“Its going to be okay.” Octavia says as she pulls the mechanic into a hug, letting her cry into her shoulder while Clarke rubs her back. After a few minutes, when Raven calms down they pull away from each other.

 

“You know that you matter to us right?” Clarke says “You’re not just an Omega.” Octavia nods in agreement 

“Yea we love you for you not because of your status.” The younger Blake says, Raven nods her head

 

“I know.” She sniffs “I mean how could you not. I’m awesome.” She jokes making her mates smile, even though they know that Raven is only saying it to hide the pain she feels.

 

“You should get some rest.” Clarke says seeing how tired she is, Raven nods

“Promise me that you won't kill Finn?”

“We promise not to kill him.” Octavia agrees

 

“Yea just maim him a little.” Clarke says, Octavia nods in agreement. Seeing Raven’s glare they sigh “Fine. We also promise not to maim him.”

 

“Thank you.” Raven says with a small smile

“Can we at least punch him a few times?” Octavia asks hopefully

“No.”

“Dammit.” Clarke growls “Then what can we do?”

 

“You can sit here with me…it’ll _really_ make me feel better it you guys stayed.” She says, Octavia and Clarke look at one another before letting out a sigh and nodding their heads. Bringing in a small bench, the two mates sit by Raven’s hammock watching the rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps.

 

“You know this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Clarke whispers, Octavia shrugs

“Well Raven told us that we couldn’t hurt him.” She says with a shrug

 

“I’m still going to figure out a way around this, then I’m going to go kill Finn.” Clarke says with a determined nod.

“Me too.” Octavia says, the too mates quietly high five one another, before turning back to Raven trying to come up with a plan to get back at Finn.


	11. Tris

Clarke stands just outside of the camp, watching the woods. Looking for any movement or sign that could mean a grounder attack. She turns to Bellamy when she hears him step next to her.

 

“Anything?” He asks

“Nothing.”

“Its been two days since the bridge. Do you think they got scared and gave up?” he asks, Clarke shakes her head.

 

“No…they’re regrouping. Getting ready, but they are coming.” She says, Bellamy nods for once taking her advice.

 

“Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder if he gets some sulfur, and Raven says she can turn that into landmines.” Bellamy says as he walks back to camp with Clarke behind him. “So be careful where you step.”

 

“I’m sure Raven is having a field day with that.” Clarke laughs

 

“Yeah. But what I really need is 1000 more of her tin can bombs so I can roll them into their village and blow those grounders to hell.” Seeing the look Clarke gives him he continues “That’s what they want to do to us.” Clarke just shakes her head and continues walking, Bellamy following her.

 

“I cant believe we survived 100 years just to kill each other.”

“Any word from the Ark?”

“Radio silence.”

“They finally ran out of air.” Clarke nods

“Maybe my mom was lucky…being on the exodus ship.” She says “At least it was quick. But as for help in this… no one is coming down to save us.”

 

Clarke walks into the camp and heads to her and her mate’s tent to see Raven sitting at a table surrounded by bullets.

“Hey.” Clarke says as she enters the tent pressing a kiss onto the mechanics cheek before sitting on their bed. “What’cha making?”

 

“Split loads. Making one bullet into two.” Raven says as she finishes making one “What about you? What have you been up to?” she says as she turns to face her mate.

 

“Oh you know took a stroll in the woods, picked some flowers. The usual.” Clarke says with a shrug, seeing the look on her face she continues “Don’t give me that look.”

 

“What look?”

“The ‘Tell me what’s wrong now and I wont blow you up’ look” Clarke says

“Theres a look for that?” Clarke nods “Huh…well is there something wrong?” the mechanic asks, Clarke lets out a sigh and falls back onto the bed.

 

“Its just everything hitting me at once. My mom is dead and the Ark is gone.” She says quietly “We really are alone in this.” She says, the blonde looks over when she feels the bed dip to see Raven sit down next to her.

 

“We’re going to get through this.” Raven says confidently

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because we always do.” She says with a shrug

“Can I borrow some of your confidence? You seem to have a lot at the moment.” The alpha says making the other girl laugh.

 

“Anytime.”

“I just wish me, you and Octavia could find our fourth made and get as far away from this situation as possible.” Clarke sighs

 

“Do you even think our fourth is here?” Raven asks, Clarke nods

“Yeah. I’ve met her.”

“You what?” Raven asks surprised

“She’s a grounder and I was in wolf form so I couldn’t say anything back to her.”

 

“Why the hell are you just telling me this now?!” Clarke shrugs making Raven smack her thigh

“Ow! What was that for?” the blonde asks

“For being an idiot.” Raven says as she smacks her again

 

“Ow! Okay if this the way our relationship is going then, I’m out.” Clarke says making the mechanic roll her eyes

 

“So tell me about out fourth. What does she look like?”

 

“I don’t know.” Clarke says with a shrug, she just manages to catch Raven’s hand when it goes to smack her again “What? It was dark. We just got done fighting with some outsiders and she was covered in blood and dirt, I couldn’t tell.”

 

“Well what can you tell me?” Raven huffs as she pulls her hand back, she smiles when she sees the large smile come across Clarke’s face.

 

“I could tell she was beautiful… underneath all the blood and dirt I could tell she was.” The alpha says “But the thing I remember most was her eyes…her wolf eyes glowed silver but they were even more gorgeous when she shifted back to her human form. They were green, like a deep forest green that you could just get lost in.” Raven opens her mouth to respond but is cut off when they hear people yelling outside. Clarke and Raven quickly get up and run out to see the smoke house up in flames. Remembering that Octavia was working in there they take off to find their mate.

 

“Octavia. You okay?” Raven says when they see her sitting on the ground by next to Murphy. Octavia nods too busy coughing to answer her properly.

 

“What the hell happened?” Clarke asks

“This is all your fault.” Murphy says as he stands up and grabs Del  “We told you it was too much wood.” He says before punching him in the face. Bellamy quickly gets in between them and ends the fight.

 

“Now what the hell are we gonna do?” Octavia asks “That was all our food!” Bellamy growls and turns to the rest of the campers.

 

“Lets get this fire out! Now!” he yells, the campers all jump into action and quickly put the fire out.

* * *

 

Clarke sighs as she walks over to Bellamy whose looking over the remains.

 

“Anything survive?” She asks although she already knows the answer

“No. Its all gone.” He says, Clarke nods

“We have to hunt.”

“Not with the grounder army out there we can’t.” He says as he stands up and faces the blonde.

 

“We can’t defend ourselves ourselves if we’re starving.” Clarke says “The nuts and onions we have on the ship will last us two weeks max.” Bellamy nods, knowing she’s right. He gathers all the campers up that he could spare and orders them to the drop ship.

 

“Each group takes someone with a gun, and they’re for killing grounders, not food.” Bellamy says “We don’t have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can and be back by nightfall. No one stays out after dark.”

 

Clarke smiles as she walks into her tent to see Octavia laying on their bed watching Raven work.

“Hey you going out with the others?” Octavia asks seeing her mate, Clarke nods

“Yeah you guys want to come with?”

“Oh god yes!” Octavia says as she gets out of bed “I have been going crazy being stuck in here the last few days.”

 

“How about you Raven? Want to come?” Clarke asks, Raven sighs

“I would, but Bellamy wants me to finish these radios.”

“Screw Bellamy.” Octavia says “You’ve been working so hard the last few days that we’ve barely seen each other.”

 

“Plus you haven’t shifted yet.” Clarke says, smiling when that seems to capture the mechanic’s attention “Come on…I know you took your implant out and have been dying to try it.”

 

“But the radios…” Raven says

“How many do you have made so far?” Octavia asks

“…three.”

 

“Prefect. That should be enough to keep Bellamy satisfied while you take a break.” Clarke says happily as she practically drags Raven out of her chair.

* * *

 

The three mates walk out of the gate, luckily without anyone questioning them. They continue walking until they are far away enough so no one can see them but close enough so that they can get back quickly if needed.

 

“Okay so… now what?” Raven asks

“We strip.” Clarke says as she starts removing her clothes

“What?” Raven asks, Octavia grins

“Well unless you want to rip all your clothes off when you shift…” the beta says

 

“Weren’t you the one that wanted me to pull my pants down in the middle of the hallway on the Ark?” Clarke teases, seeing her mate’s hesitation. Raven growls before she starts to take her clothes off as well. “Now just relax and focus on your body. Your first time is going to hurt but by the third time you do it, it’ll be painless.”

 

Raven nods as she does what she told, Clarke and Octavia shift easily and watch as their mate wither in pain on the ground as she shifts. When its over they quickly run over and comfort their mate, looking over her wolf form. Raven has copper colored fur and is slightly smaller than Octavia’s beta form, which isn’t unusual for an Omega. The two mates watch in amusement as Raven gets up and walks around, taking everything in.

 

Raven barks happily at her mates before leaning forward on her front paws with her butt in the air, her tail wagging behind her. Clarke grins, letting out her own bark before playfully pouncing on her mate and nipping her ear. Raven nips her back before running away, Octavia and Clarke right on her heels as they chase after one another. It wasn’t until Raven found a rabbit did they actually do what they originally were supposed to do. Clarke and Octavia run just behind Raven, allowing her a chance to catch the animal by herself. They watch in amusement as the copper-haired wolf runs clumsily after the rabbit, still getting used to her wolf form.

 

The two mates bite back laughter when they see Raven trip over a log, effectively losing their prey. Raven grumbles as she glares at her two mates, as if to say ‘thanks for helping’. Clarke sniffs the air and begins a search for something new to hunt, ignoring the sounds of Octavia and Raven chasing one another behind her. The white wolf freezes when she catches a whisp of a scent on the wind, before she can bark a warning to her mates she hears the tell tail sound of the whistling of an arrow. She watches in horror as the arrow finds its mark in Octavia’s side while two more hit trees around them.

 

Raven is on top of Octavia’s injured form, growling into the woods while Clarke steps in front of her mates, prepared to attack anything that comes towards them. The white wolf growls when she sees Anya approaching them, before she can attack five warriors come down from the trees and surround them. Some of them armed with bows while others have swords.

 

“I’m sorry about your mate.” Anya says, Clarke growls knowing that she’s anything but. “We have you surrounded Wanheda. If you wish for your mates to live I suggest that you shift and come willingly.” Clarke turns to look at her mates, Raven shakes her head from where she’s still over Octavia whose whining in pain. She glances at the warriors surrounding them, noting that none of their weapons are pointed at her but at the Beta and Omega. Turning back to Anya she nods her head, ignoring Raven’s growl as she shifts back to her human form.

 

Anya hands her a large leather jacket to cover herself up with

“You promise you wont hurt them?” Clarke asks as she puts it on, Anya nods

“I give you my word.” She says, Clarke nods with a sigh before turning to her mates. Bending down she looks over Octavia’s wound. She sighs in relief when she sees that it didn’t hit anything major.

 

“I’ll be back. Get Octavia back to camp. The arrow doesn’t look like it hit anything so you can pull it out there. Find someone who knows how to stitch, if you can’t you’ll have to cauterize it.”

 

Raven nods in understanding, Clarke gives her a sad smile before standing up and turning to face the general. Anya nods and orders everyone to move out, the guards surrounding Clarke as they lead her back. Clarke looks around confused when they take her a different route instead of going to the village.

 

“Where are we?” Clarke asks as she looks around what looks to be an abandoned bank vault. Anya ignores her and keeps walking deeper and deeper inside, Clarke rolls her eyes but follows. They suddedly stop inside a room, Clarke galnces at the curtain at the back of the room before turning to Anya who is holding a drink out for her “What is it?” she asks as she takes the cup

 

“Drink.” The general orders, Clarke sniffs it, picking up the faint scent of mint as well as something else before swallowing it one go. Knowing that Anya wouldn’t bring her all this way just to poison her. Clarke gags at the after taste as she hands the cup back.

 

“What was that?” the blonde asks, feeling like a brick has settled in her stomach.

 

“Tea.” Anya states simply “It will keep you from shifting.” She explains, before the alpha could question why she was here Anya walks over and pulls back a curtain. Tris, Anya’s sekon, was laying on the table wheezing. Clarke rushes over and looks her over.

 

“Can you help her?” Anya asks

“No. Not without any equipment.”

“We will provide you with what we can.” Anya says as she nods to one of the guards “Flo will stay and assist.” She says before waving forward a young omega warrior.

 

“What happens if I can’t save her?” Clarke asks

“Then I will personally make sure that your mates are the first to die when we attack.” Clarke whips around to face the Beta, growling lowly as her eyes glow purple.

 

“If you touch them. I will rip your throat out.” Clarke growls, ignoring the weapons that are pointed at her. Anya smirks as she takes a step forward.

 

“I have faced scarier things than you, Wanheda.” The general says before glancing a Tris “As for your mates, you better hope that you can save her.” She says before moving to walk out, Clarke growls as she turns back to Tris.

 

“What happened to her?” she asks over her shoulder

 

“She was on the bridge when your bomb went off. You did this to her.” Anya says before walking out, Clarke sighs as she lowers her head. Rubbing her face with her hands, taking a deep breath before facing the guard who brought her some medical equipment. She turns back to Tris when she hears her gasping for air and coughing.

 

“Help me get her up.” Clarke orders to Flo who nods, once she’s sitting up Clarke presses her ear to Tris’s back. “She’s not moving any air on the left.” She mutters to herself “There’s fluid pressing on her lungs.” She says

 

“There’s no wound.” Flo says, Clarke shakes her head as they lay her back down.

“It wasn’t shrapnel. It was trauma from the force of the bomb. She’s drowning in her own blood.” She says 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I have to relieve the pressure.” She says before turning to the guards “I need a small tube, something rigid about the size of my finger.” She orders as she picks up a scalpel and begins to heat it up underneath the flame of a candle. The guard hands her an old pen, handing it to Flo she orders for him to take it apart. “Fifth intercostal space.” She mutters to herself before making the incision, silently praying that it will work. Once she’s made a small incision she motions for the tube before sticking it into the cut, watching in relief as blood starts to drain out and she begins to breathe easier. “Okay. Your okay. Just breathe.” Clarke says to Tris

 

“What have you done?!” Anya yells when she sees the blood, Clarke quickly holds her hands up and takes a few steps back as Anya storms  over “She couldn’t breathe I had to remove the pressure.” She says watching as Anya checks the girl over.

 

“She’s hot.” Anya calls to her after a few minutes, Clarke gets up from the place where she was leaning against the wall and walks over to check her pulse.

 

“Her heart rate is way up.” She says confused before a look of realization comes over her “She’s probably septic.” She says before turning to Flo “I need a syringe. A big one.” She says, he nods and begins to get her what she asks.

 

“What does that mean?” Anya asks  
“It means her blood is poisoned.” The alpha says, she takes the needle from the warrior and turns to Anya. “She needs clean blood. Your from the same tribe so it’s the closest I can get to a match.” She says

 

“No take mine.” Flo says as he holds out his arm, Clarke sighs knowing she doesn’t have time to argue and draws some of his blood out. Before turning back to Tris “I can’t find a vein. She’s clamping down. She lost too much blood.” She mutters 

 

“She’s not breathing.” Anya says, Clarke looks up and curses to herself before she starts to perform CPR. Trying to restart her heart, after a few minutes she realizes its useless and steps back.

 

 “I’m sorry.” She says quietly, Anya slowly steps forwards and looks over her second’s body. Stealing herself, she removes her knife from her sheath and cuts Tris’s braid before motioning to one of the guards to take the body.

 

“I must prepare for the attack tomorrow.” Anya says before turning to Flo “Stay and watch her.” She says, Flo nods and stands stoically at the doorway. Clarke sighs as she bends down and begins to clean up, trying to come up with a plan to escape.

 

“Anya will take no pleasure in killing your mates.” Flo says as he bends down to help her, Clarke bites back a growl and nods her head. “Many of our people look up to you, you will be welcomed here.” He says, Clarke nods before standing up and walking over to the table. Pretending to pick up supplies as she slips the scalpel inside the sleeve of her jacket.

 

“Those marks on Tris’s shoulder, what were they?” Clarke asks, of course she knew what they were but she needed him to expose his neck.

 

“Each scar marks a kill in combat.” Flo says, Clarke nods

“She was strong. Having five kills at such a young age.” The alpha says as she steps forward “Do you have any?” She watches as he undoes his armor to reveal tons of marks proudly. “That’s a lot.” She says as she takes a step closer to get a better look.

 

“And half were after I hurt my knee.” He says proudly. Clarke’s eyes darken, the same way they do when she was in battle. No longer the innocent blonde from the Ark but Wanheda, commander of death. Having heard the words and having seen his slight limp earlier she kicks out his left knee and slices his throat with the scalpel. Covering his mouth with her hand to keep him from yelling. Once he stops struggling she storms out, scalpel still in hand along with the rest of the medical supplies. Only taking off into a run when she reaches the outside.

* * *

 

 

She ducks underneath some bushes to catch her breath, not knowing how long she had been running. She freezes when she hears the faint sound of howling behind her, they were looking for her.

“Never should have drank that god damn tea.” Clarke says wishing she could shift about now before taking off again. She bites back a scream when a body suddenly comes out of the trees and grabs her before hoisting her back up. She’s about to stab whoever grabbed her with the scalpel when their scent suddenly hits her. “Lincoln.” She sighs in relief, the grounder hushes her and points to the ground. They watch as a pack of four wolves run by. As soon as the sounds of their growls disappear into the distance they climb down. “Thank you. For saving me.” She says, Lincoln nods. They turn when they hear the growls getting closer again, they were coming back.

 

“It looks like I didn’t do a well enough job.” Lincoln says befor turning to Clakre “Can you shift?”

 

“No they gave me some stupid tea…I can’t shift for who knows how much longer.”

“It should only last a few more hours.” Lincoln says before taking her hand and pulling her in another direction “But for now, we run.”

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke asks

“Someplace they wont follow.”

“Oh you got to be kidding me.” Clarke mutters, knowing exactly what that place was and not liking it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i know a lot of people are wondering what Octavia is. There answer is a Beta. Sorry for the confusion, I thought I mentioned it in previous chapters but when I read through I realized I was wrong. Hope this clears it up and thank you guys so much for reading! and I love reading your comments and suggestions so feel free to post.


	12. A/N

Sorry this isn’t a chapter update, but I’ve noticed that a few people have been commenting about the lack of smut. But here’s the thing…I am absolutely horrible when it comes to writing that kind of stuff.

 

So I came up with an idea, you guys can vote on it of course. If you’d like to see some smut added to this story you can vote yes, no, or whatever. The only thing is, is that I need someone else to write it.  So you can send me your vote to my email along with whether or not this type of thing would interest you. Its perfectly okay if it doesn’t, no pressure.

 

If the majority of the people vote yes. I’ll send out the scene of what’s going on, such as injuries, tattoos, place, who’s involved etc. but only to the people who wish to write a smut scene. I’ll choose one, and add it to the story.

 

Rules for this:

  * First vote yes, no, or whatever as well as if your interested in writing a scene
  * When writing a scene please try and keep it to what your think is rated T
  * You’ll have a week to vote and a week after the scene is sent out to reply
  * Also please add your username when you send in the scene so I know who sent it



 

The deadline to vote is on October 1st, but if you change your mind about sending in a smut scene after the deadline you can always send one in

 

Thank you so much for reading my story and please vote!!! 

 

My email is germanshepherd1927@gmail.com


	13. The Fury of a Patient Man

Clarke and Lincoln run until they see the entrance of the tunnel.

“You sure you know the way to the camp?” Clarke asks wanting to be sure before she goes in. Lincoln nods, they both turn when they hear the sounds of hooves behind them.

 

“We need to go. Now.” Lincoln says, Clarke glances back to see Anya on a horse along side some other guy she’s never seen before. The alpha is brought out of her wonderings, when Lincoln shoves her into the tunnel and quickly follows behind her. Ignoring the sound of Anya yelling for Lincoln as she shoots arrows after them. They run until they can’t hear them anymore, before stopping to catch their breath. Clarke watches as Lincoln bends down and lights a torch.

 

“That guy with Anya. Who is he?” Clarke asks once he gets it lit

“His name is Tristan. If he’s here than that means the Commander sent him.” Lincoln says

“The commander?”

“She leads the 12 clans.”

“So this is bad.” Clarke nods

“Very.” The beta says as he stands up, wincing as he does so.

 

“Your hit.” Clarke says when she sees the arrow sticking out of his side. “Let me take a look.” She says as she walks over and lifts his shirt up to see that it didn’t go all the way through.

 

“I have fought battles with worse wounds than this.” He says

“I’m sure.” Clarke says before grabbing his knife and ordering him to heat the blade as she breaks the back of the arrow “You may want to bite down on something.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” He says, he lets a grunt when Clarke pushes the arrow the rest of the way through before pulling it out. The blonde takes the heated knife and presses it against the entry wound before moving to the exit.

 

“Done.” Clarke says as he hands him his knife back, Lincoln nods in thanks and begins to walk down the tunnel. “So…why are you helping me?”

 

“You’re a friend.” Lincoln states, Clarke shakes her head

“No. Its not just that…. there’s something else.” She says, Lincolns sighs before turning to her

“What my people are doing to yours is wrong.” He says “Even if they don’t see it yet.”

 

“Thank you. For everything.” Clarke says, Lincoln nods

“We must hurry if we are going to get back to your camp before sunrise.” He says before pulling out his book and looking at the map of the tunnels.

 

“If you never been down here. How’d you map it?” Clarke asks

“Spoils of war.” He says as he studies the map, Clarke nods. She looks up when she hears noises coming from further down in the tunnel.

 

“Lincoln…” Clarke says, the beta looks up and quickly puts out the flame when he hears them. They look over to where the reapers are all sitting, tearing someone apart.

 

“Here take this.” He says, Clarke looks at the book and shoves it into one of the coat pockets

“What are you going to do?”

“Draw them away.” He says, he goes to walk out but Clarke pulls him back

 

“We can figure something else out. If they catch you. They’ll kill you.” 

“There’s no time. You have to get your people out before nightfall, thats when the scouts will be there. You have to leave before the scouts arrive.”

 

“Go where?”

“Go to the boat clan. The leader’s name is Luna, my mate. Tell her I sent you.” He says

“Lincoln-“

“-wait until I lead them away then run. The tunnel on the right will lead you back to your camp.”

“Thank you.” Clarke says

 

“I am doing what it right. There is no need to thank me, Wanheda.” He says before taking off, he slices one of the reapers throats before taking off down another tunnel, the rest of them following behind him. As soon as he’s gone Clarke waits a few more seconds before taking off into a run where Lincoln told her to go, trying to ignore the carts filled with bodies around her.

 

Clarke makes it out of the tunnel and looks around at the forest, it was still dark out. Sniffing the air, she catches the familiar scent of her camp and takes off running for it. The camp gate is just in site when she trips over a trip wire, sending cans rattling. Hearing campers start to yell in fear about grounders she quickly yells at them not to shoot.

 

“Its Clarke. Open the gate!” she hears one of the campers yell as she stands up only to be almost knocked down again when Raven comes barreling into her arms.

 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Raven yells, Clarke smiles

“Sorry I scared you. How’s Octavia?” Clarke asks as they walk back into camp

“She’s resting in the dropship.” Raven says, Clarke nods as she looks around the camp. Seeing all the advancements.

 

“You guys been busy.” The blonde states

“You have no idea.” The omega sighs, they both look towards Bellamy when they see him stopping over.

“Did you finish the rest of those radios?” he asks, Raven nods

“Yup, I also though of something else. Mines.”

 

“Exploding grounders. I like it.” He says before turning to Clarke “Nice to have you back.”

“Yeah we have to talk.” Clarke says before Bellamy can hear Octavia come over the radio

 

“Someone help! Murphy-“ the rest of the sentence is cut off, Bellamy and Clarke look at one another before taking off towards the dropship.

 

“No!” Bellamy yells when he sees the door begin to close, Clarke growls and kicks up her speed. Just barely making it inside before it closes. She slowly stands up with her hands raised when she Murphy pointing a gun at her.

 

“Well look who is. Clarke coming to save the day again.” He says, Clarke glances at Octavia who is attempting to sit up but not able to get far since she’s injured.

 

“Lets just put the gun down and talk about this.” Clarke says calmly

“Lets not.” He says “You tried to kill me.”

“I know and I’m sorry but I thought you killed Wells.”

“Its too late for sorry!” he yells

 

“Murphy. Open the damn door.” Bellamy yells through the radio “I swear to god Murphy if you touch my sister your dead!”

 

“Try and be a hero and Octavia dies.” Murphy says into the device before looking at Clarke “You tie her up.” He says, kicking over some rope, Clarke slowly picks it up and walks over to Octavia.

 

“You okay?” she asks as she helps the beta sit up

“Yeah. Happy to see you.” Octavia says with a wince

 

“Hurry up.” Murphy orders, Clarke gently takes Octavia’s hands and ties them behind her back

 

“We’re going to get out of this.” She says, the beta nods. “What are you going to do Murphy? There’s too many guns out there, you can’t run. So what’s the plan?”

 

“Shut up!” Murphy yells as he begins to pace.

* * *

 

 

Outside Bellamy orders everyone to keep working, it was eary morning when they finally come up with a plan.

“We have to get them out.” Raven says, Bellamy nods

 

“I’m working on it.” He says as he tries to think of a solution “There’s a loose panel on the back. Do you think you can get it open and get the door down?” Raven nods before going to work. Bellamy orders Jasper and Monty to make mines and grenades before speaking into the radio. “Murphy, I know you can hear me. You don’t want to hurt Octavia. Its me and Clarke you want. I watched as she almost killed you.”

 

“Your right. What are we going to do about it?” Murphy says

“Simple a trade. You send Octavia out and I go in.”

“No weapons.”

“No weapons.” Bellamy agrees, a few minutes later the door opens, Raven comes running from behind to see what’s happening.

 

“What’s going on?” she asks

“I’m going in. Octavia is coming out.” Bellamy says simply as he hands her the radio and his gun.

 

“You have 10 seconds or I put one in your sister’s leg.” Murphy yells before he begins counting

“What about Clarke?” Raven asks

“4…5…” he counts

“Get that door open.” Bellamy orders

“6…7…”

“I’m here.” Bellamy says before walking into the ship, a second later Octavia comes stumbling out and the door closes.

 

“Are you okay?” Raven asks as she removes the gag

“We have to stop him.” Octavia says “He’s going to kill them.”

“Okay. Alright we will.” Raven says “You stay here talk through the radio, try to distact them.” The omega says as she hands her mate the radio.

 

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to get that damn door open.” She growls before storming off.

* * *

 

 

Inside, Murphy orders Clarke to tie Bellamy up. Clarke bends down and slips him a jagged piece of metal, having picked it up during the trade. She watches as he puts it inside his sleeve, before tying his hands around a pole.

 

“Over there.” Murphy motions with the gun when she finishes. Clarke backs away with her hands raised, watching as he tugs on Bellamy’s restraints with the gun still trained on her.

 

“You got a plan?” Bellamy asks

“Yeah. I’m going to kill both of you.” Murphy says “And you know what happens when you two are gone? The only person left to lead is me.”

 

“If you think they’ll follow you, your insane.” Clarke says, Murphy laughs

“Maybe. But the thing is, if they want to survive the grounders then they have no choice.” He says, before he motions to the extra seatbelts. “Start tying them together.” When she doesn’t move he fires a shot at her feet.

 

“Bellamy? Clarke?” Octavia’s voice comes over the radio “Tell me your okay? Do you copy?” Murphy smirks as he holds out the radio

 

“Want her to know your both okay? Start tying.” Clarke growls before bending down and doing what she’s told. Wishing she could change into her wolf form and rip out his throat, if it wasn't for the damn tea.

 

“We’re fine. Its just a misfire.” Clarke says, keeping her voice steady

“Stop worrying about us and get back to work.” Bellamy adds “And tell Raven to hurry her ass up.”

 

“All right that’s long enough.” Murphy says “Now tie those two ends together.” He orders, Clarke glances at Bellamy and sees his hand ever so slightly moving as he cuts through the rope. Clarke ties the two ends together so not to draw attention to Bellamy. When he sees that she’s done he orders her to toss it over, Clarke sighs as she does so. Bellamy nods his head as if to say almost there. Murphy smirks when he sees the rope hanging.

 

“What’s the point of this Murphy?” Clarke asks

 

“The point is that you tried to kill me, while he watched.” Murphy says  “So first I’m going to kill you, while he watches and then I’ll kill him.” He says motioning to Bellamy who stops his movements. Clarke looks up fearfully at the noose that is going to be around her neck, silently praying that either Bellamy gets himself untied or Raven gets the damn door open.

 

Murphy orders Clarke on top of a make shift stool until she’s level with the noose.

“This is insane.” Bellamy says, trying to draw out more time “The grounders could-“ his words are cut off when Murphy fires another shot. Forcing Raven to work faster.

 

“Put it over your head.” Murphy orders a he wraps his hands around the other end of the rope

 

“I didn’t hang you.” Clarke says “The least you could do is have enough balls to shift and fight me again.” Murphy growls and points the gun at Bellamy’s head.

 

“Put it over or he dies. We’ll see how much Octavia loves you then.” Murphy says with a smirk, Clarke growls, her eyes flashing purple before she pulls the noose around her neck.

 

 

“Happy now?” She growls, Murphy smirks as he pulls the rope. Causing it to tighten around her throat and her to stand on the tips of her shoes to not choke.

 

“You’re so brave, aren’t you? I mean you came in here thinking that you could turn this whole thing around. Thinking that you were stronger than me.” He says as he tightens the rope “Maybe one of your friends or even you mates will come and help you. What are you thinking now, Clarke?” when she doesn’t answer he pulls the rope tighter to where she’s barely touching the stool.

 

“I’m thinking…” Clarke chokes “that when I get out of here. I’m going to ripe your throat out…with my teeth.” She says, Murphy smirks as he lightens the rope slightly before tying it to the ship. Clarke struggles to balance on the stool.

 

“Your brave. I’ll give you that.” Murphy says “But also stupid.”

 

“Yeah I’m so stupid…what’s going to happen to you? Your going to walk out of here and they’re going to tear you apart.” Clarke says “They will never follow someone as cowardly as you.” Murphy growls and leans on the rope so Clarke is barely touching the stool, struggling to breath.

 

“Maybe I should kill your mates first huh? Maybe have a little fun with that Omega of yours.” He says, Clarke growls. Hearing a scream from down below, Murphy leans off the rope. “I’m guessing that’s her now.” He says before shooting at the floor

 

“No!” Clarke screams, Murphy shoots until he runs out. Bellamy kicks Murphy’s legs out from underneath him, causing the other boy to fall. His legs hitting the chair Clarke was balancing on, knocking it over. Clarke scratches at her neck trying to loosen the rope.

 

Bellamy finally getting his hands free, wrestles with Murphy on the ground. Bellamy manages to punch him in the face before Murphy grabs the gun and hits Bellamy in the face with the butt of it repeatedly. Murphy stops the assault when he hears the door begin to creak open, climbing off Bellamy he runs for the ladder. Bellamy gets up, his nose bleeding, he’s about to follow when he notices that Clarke stopped struggling. Quickly running over her grips her legs and holds her up just as everyone floods the ship.

 

“No.” Octavia gasps before she quickly runs over and unattaches the seatbelts making Clarke and Bellamy fall to the ground. “Come on, Breathe!” Octavia yells as she bends down and loosens the noose and takes it off.

 

“Can you breathe?” Jasper asks, Clarke coughs struggling to inhale air into her lungs.

 

“Your okay… Your okay.” Octavia says as she runs her fingers through Clarke’s blonde hair. Bellamy stands up and heads for the ladder.

 

“Murphy! Your dead! You hear me!” Bellamy yells as he climbs up to the third level only to find it locked shut. Clarke shakily stands up and yells for Murphy, her voice hoarse. She walks over to the ladder and climbs up.

 

“Its locked.” Bellamy says, Clarke growls. The two alphas slam against the door, feeling whatever’s holding it shut slowly give away. The two freeze when they hear an explosion, pushing against the hatch one last time it finally gives away. They open the hatch to see the third level smoking and a giant hole in the wall. The two alphas run to the hole to see Murphy running into the woods.

 

“Should we go after him?” Jasper asks when he joins them

“No…let the grounders deal with him.” Bellamy growls

 

“As for right now. We need to talk.” Clarke says as she walks to the ladder and climbs down. Ordering everyone’s attention when she steps outside. “Right now the biggest army we have ever seen is on its way here.” She says “We wont win. Not with the amount of fire power we have now.”

 

“So what you expect us to run?” Finn asks “And go where?”

“There’s a boat clan along the east shore. If we go there we will be safe.”

“How do you know this?” Bellamy asks

“Lincoln-“

“Oh so we’re taking advice from grounders now?”

 

“He saved my life.” Clarek growls “But listen to me. If we stay here. We will die. Because unless we have anymore explosives. We aren’t winning. So we have to leave before the scouts get here. We can either live and fight another day or we can die trying.” She says, the camp murmurs in agreement “Good then pack what you can carry. Nothing more nothing less.” She orders, watching the camp spread out.

 

“I hope you know what your doing.” Bellamy growls at her before storming off

“Clarke…what happened out there?” Octavia asks

 

“Lincoln saved me. We had to split up into the tunnels to get away from the army.” Clarke says “We got cornered by Reapers and Lincoln ran to lead them away.”

 

“What the hell is a reaper?” Octavia asks, Clarke shakes her head

“You don’t want to know.” Clarke says “All I know if the grounders hate them so we used the tunnels to escape….I don’t even know if he’s alive.” She says, Octavia pulls her mate into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry.” The beta whispers, Clarke nods before pulling away

 

“Where’s Raven?” she asks; Octavia opens her mouth to respond but closes it when they see Raven leading heavily on the ship as she walks towards them. Blood coming down her thigh. Clarke and Octavia rush forward and help her onto the dropship. They lay her down on the floor, Octavia takes her mate’s hand while they watch Clarke look at the wound.

 

“She’s going to be okay right?” Octavia asks worriedly, as she watches Clarke heat up a blade

 

“This is going to hurt.” The blonde says, Raven nods her head as if to say do it. Clarke presses the hot blade against the wound, trying to ignore Raven’s muffled screams of pain. “That’ll stop the external bleeding. I wont be able to do anything more until we get somewhere safe.”

 

The three mates look up when they hear Bellamy and Finn walk in.

“How are you doing?” Bellamy asks

“Just peachy.” Raven says, grinding her teeth as she sits up with the help of Octavia and Clarke “We’re lucky Murphy hit me instead of the fuel line or we’d all be dead right now.”

 

“There’s fuel down there?” Octavia asks, Raven nods

“Enough to build a bomb?” Finn asks

“Enough to build a 100 bombs…if we had any gunpowder left.”

 

“Could the reapers help us fight?” Octavia asks, trying to think of a battle strategy

“Yeah the enemy of my enemy is my friend right?” Bellamy asks

“No…not this enemy.” Clarke says with a shake of her head

 

“We don’t have time for this…can Raven walk or not?” Finn asks

“No. We have to build a stretcher.” Clarke says

“No one is carrying me anywhere.” Raven says as she tries to get up. Clarke places her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

 

“Raven, that bullet is still inside you. One wrong move and it could tear through your femoral artery.” Clarke says

 

“I’m assuming that’s bad.” Octavia says, Clarke nods

“Very. She could bleed out in a matter of minutes.”

 

“Okay so stretcher it is.” Finn says before walking out to get it.

* * *

 

 

15 minutes later they are all lining up to walk out of camp. Just as they get a few feet from camp, the scouts arrive killing one of the gunman with a knife to the head. Sending all the campers back to the camp in fear. Once inside, with the gate shut they all turn to Clarke. Who has climbed up to one of the gunposts to try and see how many people they are going to have to fight.

 

“What do we do now?” Finn asks

“We can still make it. If its just scouts we can fight our way out before the army arrives.” Octavia argues. Clarke shakes her head as she jumps down

 

“Lincoln said to leave before the scouts arrive. Now thanks to Murphy…we lost time.” Clarke says “Who knows how far away the army is now.” She says before turning to Bellamy “You got your fight.” Bellamy nods and begins to order everyone around, getting them into position. Clarke heads for the dropship hoping to try and come up with a plan to defeat the grounders.


	14. Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since my last update i was dealing with some health issues than i went on vacation so i didn't have anytime to write. But its all good! I'm back and the health issues were a false alarm so no worries. Also i decided to kind of do my own thing when it comes to the smut but if i do decide i need help writing some i'll contact those who emailed me. Thanks for being so patient and please leave comments i love reading them!

Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Finn, Monty, Jasper and Raven all stand around a table inside the dropship which lays out the camp defenses.

 

“We’ve got 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take. Roughly 500 rounds of ammo.” Bellamy says before looking at Clarke “While you were gone we made some improvements. Thanks to Jasper and Monty, the gully is mined.”

 

“Partially mined.” Monty pipes in

“Thanks to Murphy.” Jasper grumbles, Clarke squeezes Ravens hand before standing up to look over the map.

 

“Still, it’s the main route in.” Bellamy says “If the grounders use it, we’ll know.”

“We also got grenades.” Monty points out as he holds one up

“That’s not many.” Octavia breathes out from where she's sitting with Raven leaning against her chest.

“Again, thank you Murphy.” Jasper says

“We’ll make them count.” Finn says trying to be optimistic

“If the grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back.” Bellamy adds

 

“And then?” Octavia asks  

“Then we close the door and pray.” Finn says

“And pray what? That the ship keeps them out? Because is wont.” Clarke says

 

“Then lets not let them through the gate.” Bellamy says before radioing to the campers who are outside in their foxholes “All foxholes listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That’s the plan.”

 

“Okay lets say that does work. That they turn back.” Clarke says “What happens when they come back and attack again?”

“You got a better idea?” Finn asks, Clarke sighs as she runs her hand through her hair, looking over the map.

“Its not going to be that simple.” She sighs before turning to Raven “You said there’s fuel in those rockets right? Enough to build a 100 bombs.”

“I also said we’ve got no gunpowder left.” Raven says breathlessly, her face glistening with sweat

 

“I don’t want to build a bomb.” Clarke says “I want to blast off.”

“Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire.” Raven says with a small smile

“Barbecued Grounders. I like it.” Bellamy says with a smirk

“Will it work?” Finn asks

“The wirings a mess down there, but yeah.” Raven says “You give me enough time, I’ll cook them real good.” She says

 

“Great.” Clarke says “So Raven, Octavia and Jasper and I will work on that. Everyone else get ready to fight.” She says, they all nod before splitting up. Octavia and Clarke help move Raven over to the latch,  helping her lean against the wall so she can tell them what to do while they are down there.

 

 “O, do you see it over there?” Clarke calls from where she and Jasper are looking

“No.” Octavia faintly calls back

“We can’t find the ignition system.” Clarke calls to Raven

“Wait I got it. I got it!” Jasper calls, Clarke smiles in relief

“Okay Raven. Jasper found it! What’s next!” Clarke calls

 

“You…you have to find the wire…that connects to the…manual override to the electromagnet.” Raven calls breathlessly, sensing that there was something wrong Clarke turns to Jasper and tells him she’ll be right back before turning to Octavia who is already on her way to the ladder.

 

“Raven?” Clarke calls as she climbs, once she pops her head up she sees Raven leaning against the wall breathing heavily with her eyes closed. “Raven!” Clarke calls and quickly rushes towards her, Octavia not to far behind.

 

“I’m fine.” Raven says tiredly “Just tired.” Clarke ignores her mate and rips a bigger hole into Raven’s pant leg to get a better look at the wound. She hears Octavia gasp behind her. The skin around the wound was turning blue. “That bad huh?” Raven asks

 

“The bullet must have nicked the artery.” Clarke chokes out “Your bleeding internally.”

“Can you stop it?” Octavia asks, Clarke swallows hard and shakes her head

“Not without any medicine.” The alpha says trying to keep her voice from shaking

 

“I guess we better get to work than.” Raven says to her mates “Get back down there.” Clarke and Octavia just stare at her.

 

“Raven-“ Clarke says only to be interrupted by the Beta

“What about the coagulant you said the grounders had.” Octavia says “Could that help slow the bleeding?”

 

“Yeah but I don’t-“

“Lincoln might have some than right? So I’ll run back to his cave and get some and come right back.” Octavia says

 

“Wait a second. No. I don’t want you dying for me.” Raven says

“I wont. I can make it.” Octavia says stubbornly

“Clarke tell her she’s being an idiot. That this is a suicide mission.” Raven says

“It is… but it’s the only way to save you.” Clarke says sadly before looking at Octavia “If you die, I’ll kick your ass.” She says seriously. Octavia smiles before leaning in and kissing her.

 

“I’ll be back.” She says before leaning over and kissing Raven “Just hold on, I’ll be quick.” She says before getting up and running out, leaving her mates to stare after her.

 

“Hey guys!” Jasper calls “What is it I’m looking for again?”

“Guess we should get back to work.” Raven sighs, Clarke nods before giving the mechanic a peck on the lips and climbing back down the ladder to help Jasper.

 

* * *

 

Octavia runs out of the dropship and heads for one of the tunnels only to be stopped by Bellamy.

“O, where do you think your going?”

 

“I have to go to Lincoln’s cave. Raven's dying and he has medicine there that can help.” Octavia says, she tries to move past him again but he stops her by grabbing her arm. “Let me go Bellamy. Raven needs me.”

 

“You think she wants you to go out there and get yourself killed? We are in the middle of a war.” He says, Octavia yanks her arm out of Bellamy’s grip.

 

“What’s going on?” Finn asks as he joins the siblings

“Raven’s dying and I need to get medicine from Lincoln’s.” she informs him before turning back to her brother with a glare “I’m going whether you like it or not. Don’t try and stop me.” She says before walking away.

 

“I’m coming to.” Finn calls as he shoulders a gun, Octavia stops and gives him a look that says to hurry the hell up. Finn turns to look at Bellamy “I’ll watch her.” He says before running to catch up with the younger Blake.

 

* * *

 

“Do you see it?” Raven calls from where she’s playing around with a few wires trying to keep her mind off the pain.

“No.” Clarke and Jasper call back simultaneously as they search 

“Its orange. Keep looking.” Raven says frustrated, knowing that she would be able to find it if she could go down there. “Its not rocket science.”

 

“Its is actually.” Clarke says back

“Guess we finally found something your not good at.” Raven teases

“Hardy. Har-har.” Clarke says back as she continues to search, she smiles when she finally spots the orange wire. “I found it!” Clarke calls

 

“About time!” Raven says “You have to follow that wire to the override panel.” She says, Clarke does as she’s told and lets out a curse when she sees that the wire is fried.

 

“Its fried. Its useless.” Clarke calls back “Tell me this isn’t as bad as I think.”

“Its not.” Jasper calls as he comes to where Clarke is “All we have to do is splice it.”

“Well what are you waiting for. Get to work.” Raven orders

 

 

* * *

 

Octavia and Finn run into Lincoln’s cave and immediately start searching for the medicine. Neither one of them noticing Lincoln enter until he has Finn in a headlock.

 

“Lincoln! Your alive!” Octavia says relieved

“I thought I told Clarke to get you all out of here.” Lincoln says as he release Finn, ignoring the glare the delinquent sends him.

 

“We tried. The scouts were already there.” Finn coughs as he rubs his neck

“What is that?” Lincoln asks hearing the radio Finn had, hearing the yelling on the line he looks up at them “Why are you not there?”

 

“Raven, my mate, she was shot.” Octavia says “We came here to see if you had medicine to slow the bleeding.” Lincoln nods and tosses the medicine to her. Hearing Bellamy order the other delinquents to stand their ground or their all dead Lincoln tells them he’s coming with them. Finn and Octavia go to follow the but the ladder stops when she almost trips over something. Looking down she sees a picture of a person with a demented looking face.

 

“Wait.” She calls making both men stop and turn to her, Octavia picks up the picture and shows it to the grounder. “Is this a reaper? The thing that was chasing you?” she asks, Lincoln nods

 

“Octavia we don’t have time for this. We have to-“ Finn tries

“How far did they chase you?” Octavia asks ignoring Finn completly 

“They’d still be chasing me if I didn’t lose them, why?” Lincoln asks

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Octavia says, she turns to Finn and hands him the medicine. “Get that to Raven.”

“What? No. Your coming with me.” Finn says, Octavia shakes her head

“Finn, there’s no time! Go. We’ll be right behind you.” She says, Finn looks between Octavia and Lincoln.

 

“What are you going to do?” he asks

“Something really, really stupid.” Octavia says, Finn looks at her hesitantly before taking off back to camp. Once he’s gone Octavia turns to Lincoln and tells him her plan. Lincoln sighs and looks around his cave, finding what he was looking for he walks over to it.

 

“If we do this. You’ll need this.” He says before handing her a sword “I don’t need wanheda’s mate’s death on my hands.” He says as an excuse before walking out, Octavia grins and follows him. Silently praying that Finn gets the medicine to Raven on time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Raven, Tell us again. How this is going to work.” Clarke calls from where she’s watching Jasper finishing up.

 

“I told you five times.” She slurs

"I know but we aren't as smart as you are. So one more time." Clarke says trying to keep her talking

“Current flows to the electromagnet. That opens the poppet valve. Rockets fire.” Raven slurs

 

“Okay. Got the good wire ready to graft on.” Jasper says “What’s next?”

“Raven?” Clarke calls, when the mechanic doesn’t respond the blonde quickly climbs the ladder to see Raven lying on her side, unmoving. Quickly moving over she shakily presses two fingers against her neck.

 

“Is she…?” Jasper asks, afraid to know the answer

“Not yet.” Clarke says her voice cracking as she tries to hold back tears. They both turn to the radio when they hear that the grounders have broken through. “Finish it.” Clarke orders as she moves to get Raven comfortable, Jasper nods and drops down the ladder to get back to work.

 

Once she makes sure Raven’s comfortable she walks outside the dropship to see everyone about to retreat.

 

“We need more time.” She calls “Gunners stay at your posts. The rest of you get inside.” She orders. Everyone stops what their doing when they hear an explosion. Grounders and Delinquents alike look up at the sky to see flaming objects hurdling towards the earth.

 

“Is that from the Ark?” Miller asks

“That is the Ark.” Clarke chokes out before ushering everyone back inside. Clakre turns when she sees Finn running towards her carrying something.

 

“Clarke! I got it. I got the medicine.” He says as he hands her it, CLakre opens it to look it over before looking around for her mate.

 

“Where Octavia?” she asks

“I don’t know she took off with Lincoln…I think it had something to do with reapers.” Finn says, Clarke lets out a string of curses before nodding she moves to go back inside when she hears the familiar sound of howling.

 

“She freaking did it.” Clarke says is disbelief

“What?” Finn asks confused

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Clarke says “She brought the Reapers here to fight the grounders.” She says with a smile before turning and running back inside to help Raven.

 

 

* * *

 

Octavia runs on the outside of the camp, cutting down grounders as she goes. Seeing her brother on the ground with a grounder standing over him about to run him through with a sword she jumps into action and stabs the grounder through the back of his skull, the other end of the sword coming out of his eye socket. Her brother stares at her wide eyed, when the grounder's body falls away and he sees her standing there.

 

“Be honest you want one.” She teases as she holds out her hand to help him up, neither one of them seeing the archer behind them until it was too late. Lincoln cuts down the archer but the arrow was already fired, Octavia falls to the ground cursing “Dammit. That hurts.” she says, looking down she sees the arrow sticking out of her calf "Clarke's going to kill me." she mutters, Bellamy and Lincoln rush over to her. Bellamy looks around, knowing there’s no way he can get her out of here.

 

“Can you get her out of here?” Bellamy asks, Lincoln nods

“I’ll protect her with my life.” Lincoln says before picking her up bridal style

 

“Bellamy…May we meet again.” Octavia says sadly 

"May we meet again." he says, the older Blake gives her a small smile before telling Lincoln to go. He watches as they disappear before making his way back towards camp to get behind the wall.

 

* * *

 

Clarke runs over to Raven and pulls out the coagulate, making sure there are no air bubbles in the needle before injecting Raven with it.

 

“Clarke, they’re taking down the gate.” Miller yells as he rushes into the ship

“Good. Because I did it… I think.” Jasper says as he climbs out of the floor

“I’m closing that door.” Miller says when they hear the gate fall

 

“We still have people out there. Octavia and Bellamy aren’t back yet.” Clarke protests as she goes outside to see the camp being flooded with grounders and what’s left of the campers throwing grenades. “Alright, Jasper did it! Get everybody inside now!” Clarke orders

 

“There’s Bellamy!” Finn yells when he see the older Blake come out of the tunnel, although they are soon forced to shield themselves behind some crate when arrows are shot at them. 

 

“Where the hell is Octavia.” Clarke growls, she watches in horror as Bellamy goes after Tristan but finds his gun empty. “No. He’s going to kill him.” Clarke says, she moves to go out to help him, but is stopped when she sees Finn run by her with a gun.

 

“Clarke you cant save everyone!” Miller yells as he begins to pull her back into the dropship, “Come on we have to go!” he yells as he pulls her along, Clarke spares one last glance at Finn and Bellamy before pressing the button to close the doors.

 

“May we meet again.” She says quietly before turning to Jasper “Hit it.” She says her voice void of emotion. All she could think about was how she has one mate dying in here that she cant even save, she doesn’t even know what happened to Octavia and she just lost the two people her mates cared about the most. She's soon broken our of her thoughts by the sound of boots hitting the ground, turning around she sees Anya standing there with two dual blade swords.

 

The delinquents all stare in shock at Anya, she somehow managed to get inside before the ship’s door closed. They all stand there tense and ready for the other to make a move. As soon as the sound of the door clicks shut, its like a switch goes off and chaos erupts. The delinquents easily overpower Anaya and beat her to the ground and then some. Clarke and few other try to break it up but to no avail, Clarke growls feeling her wolf emerge.

 

“ **Enough!”** Clarke yells her eyes glowing purple making everyone freeze and back off. Leaving the grounder whose laying on the ground bloody, bruised, and barley conscious. “We are not grounders.” She says before tuning to Jasper “Hit it.” She orders, Jasper nods and flips the switch only for nothing to happen.

 

“No. No. No.” Jasper says as he repeatedly flips the switch but it holds the same results.

“Jasper…” Clarke says as she finishes tying up Anya and the grounders begin to bang on the outside of the ship.

 

“I’m working on it!” Jasper calls back

“What can I do?” Monty asks as he bends down to help his friend

“Raven says current flows to the magnet.” Jasper says

 

“Okay so we just need a current.” Monty says as he looks around the dropship, seeing a lantern hanging up on the wall he takes it and unscrews the bottom. Pulling out the power source he holds out the wires to Jasper “Will this work?” he asks, Jasper nods and begins to splice the wires.

 

“Jasper!” Clarke yells as the banging increases

“Please work.” Jasper prays before connecting the wires to the controller. The ship shakes and rumble as it lifts off, although the noise does nothing to lessen the sound of the screams coming from the grounders being burned alive outside.

 

* * *

 

It isn’t until hours later do they open the door, the sun had risen allowing them to see the destruction they had caused. Clarke is the first one out of the dropship, the other delinquents not to far behind her. They stare around in shock and disbelief at the hundreds of burnt remains of grounders and delinquents alike although its impossible now to tell which is which. The ground and nearby trees still smoking even after having hours to burn out.

 

Clarke stops and stares a pile of two skeletons that are laying next to one another. She couldn’t help but wonder if they were Bellamy, Finn or maybe even Octavia. Or maybe they were some grounders she had spent three years of her life dedicated to protecting. Only to turn and kill hundreds of them, sure they came after her people but it was her people who stupidly and unkowingly started this war.

 

Before anyone could react smoke bombs are thrown around them, red smoke fills the air.

“What the hell?” Jasper asks as more and more smoke bombs are thrown at them.

 

“Mountain Men.” Anya and Clarke say simultaneously as they all begin to choke on the smoke, coughing hysterically before finally passing out.

 

 

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up with a gasp, she stares up at he ceiling confused as to where she was. She sits up quickly when everything begins to come back to her, looking around she finds herself to be in a white room. Everything was white, the walls, ceiling, furniture, hell even her clothes, all except one lone painting. Quickly she takes the needle out of her arm and runs to the door, ignoring how cold the floor is against her bare feet.

 

“Monty!” she yells when she sees her friend through the window in another room, she begins to bang on the door to try and get out but finds its useless. That’s when she sees the sign by Monty’s door. Mt. Weather medical.

 

Only one word came to Clarke's mind.

“Fuck.”


	15. Safe Place

Clarke sits on the floor with her back against the wall, she takes a deep breath and tries to connect with her wolf. “Dammit.” She curses when she fails to do so, once again. She can feel it, just beneath the surface pacing anxiously. It feels just like what happened when Anya made her drink the tea but stronger. Instead of just blocking her wolf, like the tea did, it also mutes her senses. Clarke’s concentration is pulled when she hears rustling coming from outside her door. Getting up she looks out the window, only to jump back in surprise when she sees someone in a haze mat suit.

 

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Clarke calls, trying to get the person’s attention. The person turns around and walks into the room across from hers where Monty once was. “Hey! Where’s Monty?! What did you do to him!?” she yells as she bangs on the door, but the person doesn’t react. Backing up a few steps she looks around the room for something to help her get out. Running over she unattaches the pole that was holding up her IV and swings it at the security camera, taking it out before smashing through the window.

 

Throwing the pole down she reaches through the window and unlocks her door, gasping in pain when a shard of glass cuts her forearm. Looking down at the wound she sees that its already bleeding heavily. Knowing she’s pressed for time she ignores the wound and opens the door. She takes a tentative step out of the room, ignoring the blood dripping to the floor as she bends down to pick up a shard of glass, her eyes never leaving the worker.

 

Rushing the worker, she yanks the mask off their head and is mildly surprised when she sees an extremely pale looking girl, maybe around her age underneath. The girl's eyes flicker down to the cut on Clarke’s arm then to the piece of glass before looking back up at the blonde.

 

“What are you doing?” the girl asks as she pulls her headphones out “I’ll be contaminated.” Clarke ignores the girl and shoves her against the wall, pressing the glass just underneath her chin.

 

“Where’s my friend?” Clarke growls

“He’s fine. You don’t understand. Okay?” the girl says, Clarke turns the girl around so she’s behind her with the glass held up against the other girls throat.

 

“Take me to him.” Clarke orders, the girl shakily leads her out of the room and down a series of hallways.

 

“Clarke, you’re bleeding.”

“How do you know my name?”

“It was on your chart.”

“How do they know my name?”

“I don’t know. Please don’t hurt me.” The girl cries

 

“You want live?” Clarke asks as she tries a door only to find it locked “Do exactly as I say.” They continue on until they stop in front of an elevator, Clarke shoves the girl against the wall and presses the glass harder into her throat when she sees the girl go to get something from inside her suit. “I don’t think so.” Clarke growls

 

“Key card. I just need my key card.” The girl cries, Clarke watches as she reaches into her suit and pulls out the card, scanning it against the reader. The reader beeps and the elevator dings as the door opens. Clarke pulls the girl off the wall and forces her into the elevator with her.

 

“Which level?” Clarke asks as she pushes her against the wall, the girl shakily pushes level five. Clarke looks over as the doors close, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the metal. Clarke stares in shock, she hasn't seen her reflection since she was 14 and she looks nothing like the girl she once was. Her hair and eyes were wild and she was covered in her own blood, making her look rapid. Growling she shoves the girl against the door so she wont have to see herself any longer. “Who are you people? Answer me. How many of us are here? Where are they? Say something!” Clarke yells but the girl just continues to cry.

 

When an automated voice says they’ve reached level 5, Clarke yanks the girl in front of her and holds the glass against her neck. Clarke walks out of the elevator only to stop in her tracks when she sees people sitting around tables, talking and laughing with one another. She looks around in surprise, after everything she’s seen over the last three years, the reapers. It all had her expecting guns and guards, not people. It wasn’t too long until one of them noticed her, a woman who looked to be in her 50’s stood up and started yelling containment breach. Clarke watches in confusion as the people scream and begin to cover their mouths, running away from her like she was infected with some deadly virus. Using the distraction, the girl slips away from the blonde alpha. Clarke lets her go, to confused to do anything but stare.

 

“Where the hell am I?” she mutters to herself as she gets surrounded by guards.

“Drop it!” One of the guards yell, Clarke does as she’s told knowing that she has no choice. She allows the guards to handcuff her before leading her away.

* * *

 

Clarke struggles against her restraints as soon as the doctors leave. They had brought her into what looks to be a medical wing. They had knocked her out to take care of her arm since she was wouldn't stop fighting, she woke up restrained to the bed. Clarke stops struggling when she hears the door open and sees two guards walk in followed by a woman, who she assumes is the doctor, an old man, and then the girl who she held against her will earlier.

 

“Hello Clarke. How is your arm?” the woman asks, Clarke just stares at them “Not much of a talker, is she?”

 

“A skill she most likely picked up from all those years with those savages, no doubt.” The man says “That’s fine.” He says before turning to look at the girl who’s now dressed in a medical gown. Clarke notes the bandage on the girl’s neck and can’t help but feel a small tinge of guilt knowing that she caused it. But the guilt is over weighed by the fear and anger she feels towards this place. “Maya has something to say first anyway.”

 

“You were the next one to be cleared through quarantine.” Maya says “Another 10 minutes and you have-“ she says hotly but is interrupted when the man clears his throat “I’m not pressing charges.” She says calmly

 

“Thank you, Maya. You can have your treatment now.” The man says, Maya nods and walks over to the doctor who orders her into bed 3. “Restraints aren’t necessary.” The man says

 

“Of course Mister President.” The guard says as he leans over and begins to unlatch them. Clarke glances up at the man when she hears the president part, before looking over to where Maya and the doctor are. Wondering why the girl is getting, what seems to be a transfusion, for a simple cut on the neck. Clarke turns back to the President when he leans down slightly.

 

“Dante Wallace.” He says as he holds out his hand for her to shake, Clarke glance down at the offered hand. Seeing something on his hand she takes it to get a better look. “Oil paint.” Wallace says answering the unasked question “That’s right. You’re an artist too.” He says, Clarke looks up at the man and stands up.

 

“Who told you that?” she asks wanting to know where the hell they are getting all this information.

 

“Your people did. They also said you were their leader.” He says “Looks like you and I have a lot in common, kiddo.”

 

“How many of us did you capture?” Clarke asks

“48, including you.” He says “But Clarke, you’ve got it all wrong. You’re not prisoners. We saved you.”

 

“Well, in that case, you wont mine if we leave.” Clarke says “If there are 48 of us here, we still have people out there.”

 

“Patrol brought in who they could find.”

“What about the Ark? It came down last night.”

“We saw it. There were multiple crash sites over 100 square miles. If there were survivors, we will bring them in too.” He says “You have my word.”

 

“I want to see my people.”

“Of course you do. I would too.” Wallace says before motioning to one of his guards, Clarke watches as the guard rolls over a large chest. Clarke stares in surprise when they open the chest to reveal it to be filled with clothes and jewelry. “Change and meet me in the hall.” He says before ordering everyone out to give her some privacy.

 

 Clarke walks over to the chest and runs her fingers over the jewelry and clothes, she wont deny that they are beautiful. They never had things like this on the Ark, weren’t allowed such luxuries. Clarke picks up a heel, having known what it was only from the old movies she used to watch. Looking around to make sure no one is looking she snaps the heel part off of the shoe, wanting to at least arm herself if she’s going to be walking around the belly of the beast.

 

Clarke changes out of her bloody clothes and into a pair of capris, a pink tank top, a track jacket and a pair of running sneakers. She walks out of the medical wing, the heel hidden in her sleeve, to hear the loud familiar hum of machinery.

 

“Sorry about the noise.” Dante yells over the noise before they start walking towards the elevator “Hydroelectric power from Philpot Dam.” He explains “Fresh water from our own underground reservoir. Fresh food from our hydroponic farm.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Clarke says as she looks around “You’re on the ground. You know it survivable. Why would you stay here?”

 

“Its not survivable for us.”

“The grounders seem to have managed.”

“Natural selection works.” Dante says “The grounders who couldn’t survive the radiation didn’t. Those who could passed on their DNA. For better or for worse, here, we never went through that process.”

 

“Neither did we.” Clarke says “We’ve been on the ground now for…” Clarke says before a look of realization comes over her “Solar radiation.”

 

“Very good. Your DNA ran the same gauntlet as the grounders. Only because radiation levels in space are even higher… your ability to metabolize that radiation is even stronger.” He says as they come to a stop at the elevator “Truth be told; our scientists were blown away by the efficiency of your systems. If not for that, your friends would still be in quarantine.” He says before turning to the elevator “Please.” He says as the door opens. Two guards step into the elevator with her, Clarke nervously looks around as she steps inside. She looks up when Dante stops the doors from closing “First, give me the heel.” He says, Clarke locks her jaw and silently curses. She sighs before removing the heel from its hiding place and handing it to him. “You’re not fighting for your life anymore, Clarke. You’ve made it. Welcome to Mount weather.” He says before the doors close.

 

The elevator takes them down to level 5, Clarke follows the guards to where her friends are to see them all gathered around a woman in the dinning hall, who is explaining everything about Mount Weather to them.

 

“Clarke!” Monty yells being the first one to see her, the boy rushes over and hugs the blonde alpha. The rest of the delinquent’s attention is pulled away from the woman when they see Clarke. As soon as she and Monty separate, she’s engulfed in another hug by Jasper.

 

“Octavia and Raven?” Clarke asks as she scans the crowd looking for her mates, but not seeing them.

 

“Clarke…” Jasper says slowly, when she meets his eyes he continues “They didn’t make it.” Clarke locks her jaw, feeling like she got the air knocked out of her.

 

“We don’t know that.” Clarke says, surprisingly able to keep her voice from cracking. Jasper just nods not having the heart to argue with her. “What about Bellamy and Finn?” Monty shakes his head. Clarke locks her jaw to keep the tears at bay.

 

“Welcome, Clarke. If you have any questions, I’m Keenan.” The woman says as she hands her a packet with everything she needs to know about Mt. Weather in it. Clarke opens the packet to see a map of the base on the first page, she silently vows that she will get out of this place and find her mates. 

 

* * *

 

Later on in the day at lunch time, Clarke joins Monty and Jasper at their table.

“Sit down and pretend your happy to see me.” Clarke orders as they all take a seat

“We are happy to see you.” Jasper says confused

“You have to try this chocolate cake.” Monty says as he tries to hand her his dish

 

“I’m not eating anything they give me.” Clarke says seriously making the two beta's look at one another. Clarke ignores their looks as she opens her book and shows them the map “Look. They gave us a map with no exists.” She says “I need you to tell me everything you’ve seen. Every room. Every hallway. Every way out.”

 

“Way out?” Jasper asks “Why would you want to leave? Look around you, Clarke. There’s no one hunting us here. And for the first time in our lives we aren’t hungry.”

 

“We have friends out there who still need our help.” She says

“They’re looking for survivors. And they are way better equipped to find them then we are.” Monty says, seeing as that didn’t get through to them she tries a different tactic.

 

“Look you don’t know what they do. They-“

 

“You know what. This is really just bumming me out so I’m going to get some more cake.” Jasper says before standing up and walking away. Clarke watches him go towards the dessert table but ends up sitting down and talking to Maya.

 

‘ _That’s my ticket out.’_ Clarke thinks before getting up and walking over.

 

“Hey. Its Maya right?” Clarke says as she purposely sets her books down on top of Maya’s key card “I just want to say sorry for this morning. I was scared and worried about my friends. I hope you can understand that.” She says, although the whole reason she came over there was to get the key card, her apology was sincere. Maya gives her a small awkward smile and nods her head. Clarke smiles back before she lifts the book up, feeling the card underneath as she walks away. She makes it halfway down the hallway when the alarms sound.

 

“Not a prisoner, huh?” she mutters to herself as she takes off into a run. She’s forced to go down another hallway when guards start coming from both ends. Clarke runs until she sees a door labeled ‘Restricted Area’ quickly scanning the key card, she opens the door and runs in. Closing the door behind her, she rips the wiring so the guards couldn’t use the key guards to get in before running up a flight of stairs. Following the sighs saying emergency exit.

 

She runs up the flight of stairs taking them two at a time until she reaches a hallway, seeing a large hatch at the end of the hallway she runs to it as more alarms sound. She tries to pull the lever to get the door open but finds that it wont budge.

 

“Dammit.” She curses before looking around, seeing the wheel on the door she turns it before going back to the lever. She’s just about to pull it down when she hears Jasper.

 

“Clarke, no.” Jasper yells “If you pull that lever, these people will die.” He says as Maya unlocks a nearby gun safe “Even a little radiation could kill them.” He says as Maya takes out a gun and aims it at Clarke.

 

“Don’t make me shoot you.” Maya threatens 

“Wait. Wait.” Jasper says as he gets between the two girls, not wanting Clarke to get shot.

 

“Clarke…” Jasper says slowly as he looks at his friend. The alpha looking like she's barley holding it together. “Don’t do this.” Clarke shakes her head, looking on the verge of tears.

 

“I don’t believe them.” She says “Our people are out there. Octavia and Raven are out there!” she says loudly

“Why would they lie?” Jasper asks softly, Clarke’s eyes shift to Maya “Listen to me. We are safe here. Because of you, we’re safe.”

“Not all of us.” She chokes out as the tears start to come

 

“Clarke when you pulled that lever back on the dropship, you saved lives.” Jasper says, barely keeping himself from crying “If you pull this one your throwing all that away.” He says, Clarke takes a deep breath as she releases the lever just as the hallway is filled with guards. Jasper steps away with his hands up, allowing them to swarm Clarke. They pin the alpha to the ground and handcuff her before taking her away.

 

* * *

 

 

The guards lead her to Wallace’s office to see the president painting.

“The cuffs aren’t necessary.” Dante says without turning around, the guards nod and un-cuff the blonde before walking out. “There’s a blank canvas if you’d like.” Clarke shakes her head as she looks around the room.

 

“I used to paint the ground too.” Clarke says when she sees what he’s painting

“Its not just the ground…it’s a memory.” Dante says

“You’ve been outside?”

“Yes. 56 years ago…for five minutes” he says “I was 7 when the first of what we call the Outsiders appeared. Before that, we thought we were all there was. Imagine our surprise.”

 

“I don’t have to imagine.” Clarke says

 

“My father- this was his office at the time- believed the Earth was survivable again. So he opened the doors.” Dante says “Within a week, 54 people were dead from the exposure. My mother and sister among them.” He says before putting down his supplies and turning to face the blonde. “Loss…pain. Regret. Time eases these things, Clarke. But the only time its ever truly gone is when I’m painting.”

 

“You didn’t bring me here to talk about painting.” Clarke states “Did you?”

“I’m afraid I have bad news. Our patrols have swept the area and found no evidence of survivors. Either at your camp, or from the Ark.” He says

 

“How can they be sure?” Clarke says not wanting to believe it

“They can’t.” Dante says “I’ve ordered them to keep searching-“

“- I need to see for myself.” Clarke interrupts

“I can’t allow that.” He says “I’m doing this for your own good, Clarke. Its not safe out there.”

 

“Radiation has no effect on us. And I have survived three years on the ground without any help.”

 

“Its not the radiation or the grounders I’m concerned about.” He says before motioning for the guards to come in “You need time to grieve. These men will show you to your room.”

 

“And if I try to leave?”

“Please don’t test me, Clarke.” He says, the two stare at one another before Clarke huffs and walks out. Wallace lets out a sigh as he looks down at his hand to see moon shaped cuts in his palm.

 

“Are you okay, sir?” one of his guards asks, Dante nods as he looks up from his hand. The whites of his eyes having turned black while his irises glow red.

 

“I’m alright. My talk with Clarke just got me more worked up than I needed to be.” He says as he takes a deep breath, his eyes changing back to normal. “Thank you for your concern.” The guard nods before walking out.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Clarke joins everyone in the dinning hall for dinner, sitting herself between Jasper and Monty. They all stand up and hold hands as President Wallace gives a speech.

 

“For the past and the future, we serve.” Wallace says

“We give thanks.” Everyone says

“Good health, good food and good company. And the blessing of new friends.” He says looking directly at Clarke.

 

“We give thanks.” Everyone says before they all sit down, Clarke watches in confusion as everyone takes a small pink pill from a nearby dish and swallows it.

 

“What is it?” Clarke whispers to Monty as she looks down at the pill.

 

“Its basically the same thing as our chips back on the Ark except in pill form.” Monty says as he takes it “Its helps everyone stay in control of their wolves.”  Clarke stares down at the pill in between her thumb and forefinger. She looks over to Wallace to see him watching her intently, sighing she puts the pill in her mouth before taking a sip of water, swallowing. She gives Wallace a small smile and nods her head before turning to her food. Once she feels his eyes off her she grabs her napkin and spits the pill out, having placed in under her tongue to make it look like she took it.

 

Clarke smiles at her friends as she eats her soup, she wont deny that the food here isn’t good but it still wont stop her from getting the hell out of this place. She’ll play along for now, just until she figures out a way to get out of here without killing everyone in the place with exposure to radiation.

 

 

* * *

 

Clarke walks into the room where she and the rest of the delinquents are staying, happy to seem them acting their age instead of fearing for their lives everyday. She smiles at Jasper when she passes his bed where he and Maya are sitting talking, and right next to him is where Monty is showing Harper a magic trick. Clarke frowns slightly, wondering how she missed two of her closest friends finding their mates. She feels a pang of loneliness when she thinks of her own mates, not knowing if they were alive or dead. 

Pushing the dark thoughts away she continues on to her bed where she sees a sketchbook and a box laying there, with a note with her name on it.

 

‘In case you feel inspired.’ The note says and is signed by Dante. Clarke puts down the note and opens the box of art supplies. Tracing over all the colored pencils with her finger tips, having never seen anything like this before on the Ark. Climbing up onto the top bunk she pulls out a pen and the sketchbook, making it look like she was drawing to anyone who would look at her through the cameras. When really she was working on memorizing every aspect of the map to this place.

 

Clarke freezes in her tracing when she feels it, its dull and murky from whatever drug they gave her, but it was there. The drug seemed to be wearing off, enough so that she could feel the warmth radiating off the soulmark on her leg and ribcage. Clarke bites her lip to keep from crying out happily, she knew they were lying to her. Her people were out there. Octavia and Raven were still alive Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get the hell out of here.


	16. The Great Escape

Clarke lays in her bunk, working on the map while the other delinquents hang out around the room. She looks up when she hears Jasper comment on her drawing.

 

“Its not bad. Maybe they’ll, uh, hang it on the walls here one day.” He says, Clarke opens her mouth to respond but quickly closes it, along with her book, when she sees Maya approach them.

 

“Good morning.” Maya says as she gives Jasper a peck on the lips, the girl's smile falters when she sees the blonde. “Oh hey Clarke.”

 

“Maya.” Clarke says in greeting, Jasper clears his throat to try and get rid of the awkwardness.

“So you going to breakfast?” Jasper asks as him and his mate begin to walk away.

“Yea. Wanna go together?”

“Of course.” Jasper says, smiling widely

 

The easy going conversation is broken when a loud alarm sounds. Maya turns to Jasper and tells him to save her a seat, she turns to leave but is stopped when Clarke jumps off her bunk and blocks the exit.

 

“What’s going on?” Clarke asks

“Surface patrol is back, and someone needs medical attention.” Maya says “I have to go to quarantine.” She says before pushing past the blonde. Clarke looks back at Jasper before following the other girl, ignoring his protests.

 

Clarke runs around the corner, Jasper not to far behind her, to see Maya and a few others changing into Hazmats suits.

 

“What are we dealing with?” Maya asks

“They were attacked. One dead in room 2.” A man says “The other took off his gloves and mask to treat him. He’s in decon.”

 

“Who attacked them?” Clarke asks as she walks over to the group.

“What are they doing here?” the same man asks, not answering her question, Clarke takes a  key card from a man before running towards the door. “Stop its not safe!” the man yells

 

“It is for us.” Clarke responds as she scans the key card and walks in “Come on, Jasper.”

 

“Someone has to keep her out of trouble.” Jasper sighs as he looks at his mate before following after the alpha. The two delinquents run down a series of hallways before finding the room they, well more like Clarke, was looking for. Clarke starks over to the body bag and pears through it to look at the wound.

 

“They’re lying to us.” Clarke says as she looks at the wound “That’s a bullet wound. Grounders don’t use guns.”

 

“Unless the grounders got the guns from us.” Jasper says, scrapping for an excuse.

“I don’t think so.” Clarke says “The three years, I’ve been on the ground; I’ve never once saw them even touch a gun.” She says “Our people are still alive out there.” They both turn to look when a swarm of doctors come in, dressed in hazmat suits.

 

“Get them out of here.” The doctor orders before motioning to two others who carry a man in who looks like he decided that it would be a good idea to wash his hands and face in acid.

  

* * *

 

 

Later on at breakfast, Clarke approaches President Wallace and demands to know who shot the solider.

 

“They were out on patrol looking for your people when they were attacked by grounders.” Wallace says easily

 

“I know grounders. They don’t touch guns.” Clarke says

“It wasn’t a gun. Sergeant Shaw was shot by an arrow.” 

“That’s not true. I-I saw the wound.”

“Sometimes we feel so strongly about our people…we see and feel things that aren’t there.” Dante says, Clarke stares at him for a moment. Wondering if he knew she didn't take the pill. 

 

“I’d like to see the body.” She says, deciding to worry about it later.

“Of course.” The president says as he sets down his plate before leading her out of the dinning hall and to the morgue.

 

* * *

  

Wallace and Clarke stand in an all white room, much like the one Clarke first woke up in, as they wait for the doctor to bring in the body.

 

“The man with the burns, how is he?” Clarke asks ignoring the presidents and the doctors small talk.

 

“He’s improving.” The doctor says cryptically 

“I’d like to talk to him.” She says, the doctor turns to the president and reminds him about how only patients are allowed in medical.

 

“We can arrange that.” Wallace says, Clarke gives him a nod in thanks before turning to the body as the doctor begins to remove the sheet, just enough to see the wound.

 

“What is this?” Clarke asks as she points to the circular, bottle cap looking, device on the mans chest.

 

“It’s a dialysis shunt.” The doctor answers “We all have them in case of exposure.” She explains “Would you like to see the exit wound?” at Clarke’s nod the doctor and president lift the body to its side. Clarke bends down to get a closer look at the wound. “Sergeant Langston was forced to push the arrow out in the field.” The doctor informs. Clarke looks confused at the wound, as it does indeed look like an arrow wound. The doctor thanks the president for the assist before walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a small baggy with a bloody arrow head inside, to further prove their story.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke walks into the shared delinquent's room and heads straight for her bunk, ignoring the stares she’s getting from the others.

 

“What President Wallace say?” Jasper asks as he fall into step behind her.

“He showed me Shaw’s body.” She says as she reaches her bunk “It looked like an arrow wound.”

 

“Maybe because it is an arrow wound.” Jasper says

“Or that’s what they want us to think.” She says, seeing the beta’s look she continues “What? They could have doctored it.”

 

“Clarke you sound like a crazy person.” Jasper says “Why do you want to screw this up?”

 

“I don’t know what this is.” Clarke says frustrated “The things I heard about this place…Jasper, its not good.”

 

“What are you talking about? This place is safe. There’s no grounders hunting us here. We have food, actual beds, clothes, showers. What could be so bad?” he asks “How long do you think they’ll let us stay if you keep this up?”

 

“I don’t want to stay here. Our people are out there. We need to-“

 

“-No. Clarke.” Jasper snaps “What we need to do is stay here. Where its safe.” He says “Our people are gone, Clarke. Octavia and Raven are gone. And I’m sorry, I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you to lose two mates…but you have to get over whatever this is. Because right now, the biggest and only threat to us is you.” Jasper says before walking away. Clarke stands there for a solid minute, clenched fists shaking in anger and eyes shinning with unshed tears. Letting out a breath, she looks around the room before walking out. Needing a minute to think.

 

Clarke sits in the dinning hall, looking down at her map. She can’t help but wonder if President Wallace and Jasper are right. What if Raven and Octavia are gone, and everything she’s been feeling she has imagined because she refuses to let them go. Letting out a tired sigh she crumples up her paper and tosses it into the trash. Leaning her head on her hand, she scans the room. Wondering how exactly she is supposed to go on without her mates.

 

Her thoughts are broken when she sees a solider walking towards the exit, she stares in shock as hears another call him Langston. Seeing the faint burns on his hands and face, she remembers him as the same man who came in earlier that morning with extreme radiation burns. Although now he looks like someone who had months to heal. Clarke waits a few minutes after he exits before getting up and following him. She watches as he gets into an elevator and heads to the infirmary. Clarke looks down at her bandaged forearm, already forming a plan.

 

Clarke walks into her room, to luckily see it empty. Walking over to her bunk she pulls off her bandage and looks down at the stitched wound. Somewhat happy that her full healing abilities haven’t returned yet otherwise this would have hurt a lot more. Standing with her back to the camera she presses her stitches arm against a sharp jagged piece of the bed.

 

“Only patients are allowed in medical.” She mutters before taking a deep breath and scraping her wounded arm against the metal. Gasping in pain when she feels the stitches being ripped out and the wound being reopened.

 

* * *

 

In the medical ward, Clarke pretends to be unconscious as the doctor walks over to change her bandages. Once the blonde hears her walk away she opens her eyes. Waiting until the door shuts before getting up from the bed. She walks over to where Langston is to see him unconscious. The blonde gently picks up the guard's hand to examine it, seeing that its almost fully healed. Pulling down his robe slightly to see the dialysis shunt hooked up to two tubes, a transfusion. Following the tubes, she sees that they lead into a pipe, following it to a wall, with a large door.

 

Clarke quickly walks over and tries to open it, but finds that she can’t. Looking around for another way in, she smiles slightly when she sees a vent. Walking over she rips it out of the wall before climbing in, making sure to put it back behind her. She crawls until she sees light on the other side. Bringing her feet up so they are in front of her, she kicks the grate until it falls open. Climbing out she replaces it before turning around. She gasps in shock when she sees two bodies hanging upside down from the ceiling with tubes hooked up to their carotid artery. Her fists clench in anger when she continues further into the room to see hundreds and hundreds of caged grounders, like they were nothing more than animals.

 

Walking down the aisle of cages, looking for anyone she may know. Her heart clenches in sadness at every moan of pain, plea, or hand that brushes against her. Clarke stops and bends down when she spots someone she recognizes.

 

“Anya?” she asks barely recognizing the alpha, who is covered in dirt and blood. “I’m going to get you out of here.” She says determinedly before standing up, she looks around the room for something to break the lock off the cage door. Seeing a pole thats covering some wires she jogs over to it and rips it out of the wall, a few sparks flying. Running back over to the cage, she braces the pole inside of the shank of the the lock and pulls.  As soon as the lock pops open she unhooks it from the cage and opens the door. Just as she was helping Anya out she hears the door open. “Get back in.” Clarke orders before getting inside the cage as well.

 

Both alphas wait with bated breath as they watch the doctor look over the cages. Clarke mentally curses to herself when she sees the lock she left on the ground in front of their cage. She lets out a sigh of relief when a grounder lunges at her cage, trying to grab the doctor, the doctor quickly backs up and walks out of the room. Once the door clicks shut Clarke opens the gate. “Okay we have to go. Now.”

 

Putting Anya’s arm around her shoulder and an arm around her waist she looks around for a exit. Seeing a danger sign about wearing protective suits by a door, she walks towards it.

 

“We can’t leave with out my people.” Anya says, her voice rough from lack of use.

“We’ll come back for them, i promise.” Clarke says as she tugs on the handle, walking in as soon as it opens. “There’s no time to save all of them.”

 

Walking in they find themselves in a solid cemented room, Clarke curses when the door automatically shuts behind them. Letting go of Anya she rushes towards the doors, trying to get them open. She backs up to stand next to the grounder when an alarm sounds.

 

“What is that?” Anya asks

“I don’t-AH” the rest of Clarke’s sentence is cut off when the floor opens beneath them. They slide down a shaft until slamming into a metal cart, both Alpha’s moan in pain. It wasn’t until they open their eyes do they see the number of bodies that surround them, Clarke quickly climbs out of the cart before turning to help Anya.

 

“We’re out.” Clarke says when she looks around to see that they aren’t in the mountain anymore but in the tunnels. Seeing a pile of clothing in the corner she runs over to them and begins picking some out for herself and her companion. “We have to get dressed. We wont be able to cover any ground like this.” She says as she hands Anya a pile of clothes.

 

“I will tear everyone of them limb from limb for what they have done.” Anya growls as she stares down at the bodies of her people, completely ignoring the blonde.

 

“We will. We will avenge your people. But right now we have to cover some ground before they realize we’re gone.” Clarke says, seeing Anya’s look she continues “My people are inside too. If we fight now, we will die. They have guards. Weapons. If you want to save your people, we need an army.” She says “That’s why we need to align our people together so we can rescue both of them.”

 

“What makes you think we will align with a traitor who burned 300 of our warriors alive?” Anya asks, Clarke opens her mouth to speak but closes it when she hears talking followed by a light coming from the tunnels.

 

“Reapers.” Clarke mutters under her breath “Come on, I have an idea.” Clarke says as she throws the clothes into an empty cart before helping Anya in then herself. The two alpha’s lay there, perfectly still. Listening as the reapers walk by them, Clarke is just about to sit up to see if they passed when they are suddenly being covered with bodies. Anya stares in horror when one of the bodies lands next to her and she realizes that he’s alive. Both alphas glance at one another as the cart begins to move.

 

What feels like an eternity later, they finally stop. Two reapers reach in and grab one of the bodies before walking away. Hearing a man scream, Clarke gets out from under the body to see all the reapers gathered around the body they just took and eating. “Okay. Come on.” Clarke whispers to Anya before she starts to throw their clothes out. Climbing out of the cart she turns around to help Anya, only to see her holding one of the grounders faces in her hands. “Anya. We need to go.”

 

Clarke hears her whisper ‘Your fight is over’ in Trigedasleng before snapping his neck. “Now we go.” She says before climbing out. Both Alpha’s grabbing their clothes and running in the opposite direction of the reapers.

 

* * *

 

Stopping when they feel like they’ve gotten far enough, they quickly change into their clothes.

 

“What are they doing to us?” Anya asks as she pulls up her pants “I cannot feel my wolf.”

 

“They use your blood. I saw a soldier come in with radiation burns. Hours later, he was fine. Its like your blood is healing them somehow. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Clarke says as she fastens her pants and pulls a shirt over her head “As for your wolf, I’m guessing they gave you the same thing they gave me. Its works just like your tea but its stronger. I’ve been off it for about a day and I’m just starting to get my senses back.” She says, they finish getting dressed in silence. “Okay. Any idea about how to get out of here? This place is like a maze.” Clarke says, before either of them can respond, two mountain men find them.

 

“Clarke Griffin, your coming with us.” One of them says

“Not a chance.” Clarke growls before charging at them, ripping off one of their masks before telling Anya to do the same. Once their down, the alpha’s take off ignoring the sound of their pained screams behind them.

 

Anya and Clarke run down another tunnels only to see if filled with reapers.

“Fuck.” Clarke curses before they take off down another. They both stop at a dead end, looking down at the water coming out beneath them. “There has to be another way.” Clarke says

 

“Its this way or being eaten by reapers.” Anya says, Clarke looks at the water before looking back at the reapers who are steadily getting closer.

 

“I can’t swim.” Clarke says lamely

“Best to learn quick.” Anya says before jumping, Clarke turns back to the reapers to see them standing there growling. She watches in confusion when they all yell in pain and fall to the ground, clutching their heads. She’s surprised to see a group of mountain men standing behind them, their guns trained on her and a device in their hands that seems to be controlling the reapers.

 

“It doesn’t have to end like this Clarke. We don’t have to kill you.” One of them says, Clarke holds her hands up and begins to walk towards them. Once she feels she’s far enough, she turns back around and jumps off the ledge. Biting back a scream as she hits the water. She attempts to swim but only finds herself sinking deeper, the lack of oxygen making her vision swim with black dots before she succumbs to darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

When Clarke wakes up, she’s being dragged ashore by Anya. Clarke coughs up water before turning to lay on her back, trying to catch her breath. Seeing Anya near by she begins to thank her, only for the response to be a rock to her temple. Clarke groans as she stares up at the sky, her vision blurry. She’s barely aware of Anya tying her hands in front of her, her voice sounding like a murmur as she speaks.

 

“You killed 300 of my people. I will not show my face to the Commander without the one responsible.” Anya says as Clarke once again falls unconscious.

 

The next time she awakes it to Anya carrying her, as soon as Anya sees she’s awake she drops her.

 

“Get up. We must move quickly if we are to make it to the Commander.” Anya says, Clarke groans as she gets to her feet. Her vision swimming slightly.

 

“Anya, we have to go to the drop ship. My people-“ Clarke tries

“I do not care about your people.” Anya interrupts

“If we are going to attack the mountain than-“

 

“There is no we!” Anya says as she whips around to glare at the blonde. “Now quiet. And keep moving.” She says before tugging on the rope, Clarke stumbles forwards but follows none the less.

 

“We don’t have to be enemies, you know.” Clarke says after a moment “We weren’t once.”

“That was before you stopped protecting my people.” Clarke growls and yanks Anya to a stop.

 

“I didn’t know about the village! The flares were sent off to stop my people from killing hundreds.” Clarke says

 

“And I suppose that you didn’t know about the armed raiding party that captured Lincoln either. Or what about when they tortured him?” Anya says angrily

 

“I didn’t know they captured Lincoln, when it happened.” Clarke says “I was dying and my people did what they did to try and save my life.”

 

“And after you were saved? How come you didn’t let him go?”

“My people were afraid that Lincoln would come back with reinforcements. They wouldn’t listen to me.” Clarke says “Like I told you before… they have made mistakes. But they have grown and learned from them. We can start an alliance and take down the mountain together.”

 

“And why would we align with someone so weak? Whose people work against their leader instead of following?” Anya asks, Clarke opens her mouth to respond but stops when she notices a green dot on Anya’s shirt.

 

“Get down!” Clarke yells as she tackles the other alpha to the ground. Looking around to see them surrounded, Anya orders her to run. Clarke gets up and follows, but not before grabbing a dart that had been shot at Anya and lodged itself into a tree. Hiding the dart in her sleeve, she runs after the other Alpha.

 

After running for who knows how long they finally stop at a small stream and begin to cover themselves in mud, trying to mask their scent before they take off again. The next time they stop, its miles later, after they trek up a large hill. Crouching down they see the mountain men not to far behind them. Anya lets out a growl of aggravation.

 

“That’s impossible. They shouldn’t be able to track us.” Clarke says breathlessly “We’ve been silent; they can’t smell us. The only way they…” she trails off when she realizes what it is. “Its you. They’re tracking you.” She says as she looks at Anya. “Search yourself. You should feel a small bump just under your skin.”

 

Anya rips off her sleeve, already knowing what it is, to reveal a bump in her forearm.

“Okay. I can remove it.” Clarke says before going into doctor mode, as Raven used to call it. “I need you to untie my hands and I’ll need something sharp and sterile-“ the rest of Clarke’s sentence dies in her throat, when she sees Anya bite into her arm and spit out the chip “Or you could do that…”

 

“Lets go.” Anya says before pulling her up and they begin to move again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Anya. We should stop here. Rest.” Clarke says as they reach a river, Anya stops and looks at the blonde in annoyance. “They aren’t following us anymore.”

 

“No. We must keep moving.” Anya says as she turns around to keep walking, Clarke stabs her with the tranq. Clarke removes her restraints before bending down and tying up the grounder.

 

“I have to save my people.” Clarke says as finishes tying the grounder’s hands. Once that’s done she looks around for supplies to make stretcher, knowing she wont be able to carry the alpha. After making the stretcher she drags Anya over to it and secures her before making her way towards where she knew the dropship was.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke gently places the stretcher down and slowly walks towards the ship, seeing something written on the outside but only able to make out her name. She’s so focused on trying to read what’s written, she doesn’t hear Anya get out of her restraints and get up until the Alpha is stumbling towards her.

 

“Anya-“ Clarke starts but is cut off when Anya swings at her, Clarke barely has time to dodge it. “We don’t have to do this.” Clarke says, Anya ignores her and throws a series of punches although she misses the kick Anya sends her way, making her fall to the ground with a hard thud. Clarke groans in pain when Anya kicks her in the ribs.

 

“You are not worthy of the name Wanheda.” Anya says as she paces in front of the girl “Get up and fight!” she growls, Clarke gets to her feet and glares at the alpha.

 

“I don’t want to kill you, Anya.” Clarke says

 

“Then you’re the one that’s gonna die.” Anya says before swinging at Clarke. The blonde blocks the first few, but Anya soon overpowers her having more training. Clarke falls to the ground, groaning. Anya smiles and pick up a knife out of the ashes, twirling the knife between her fingers as she watches Clarke get up with a wince.

 

Growling she charges at the grounder but the general easily dodges her, Clarke lets out a yelp of pain as the knife cuts into her side. She turns and throws a punch but Anya catches it easily, sending a quick swipe to her arm and other side before shoving her to the ground. Anya kicks Clarke in her ribs so the delinquent is on her back before straddling the other girl’s hips. She smiles as she presses the point of the knife against Clarke’s chest.

 

Before she can drive the knife through, the delinquent grabs a handful of ash and throws it at the other woman’s face, blinding her. Anya wipes at her eyes furiously, trying to clear them. Clarke, using the distraction, punches her sending her to the ground. Straddling the grounder, she throws blow after blow on her face. Once she’s sure Anya wont get back up she picks up the knife and holds it above her chest. Just as she’s about to bring it down, something shiny catches her eye.

 

Looking up at the sky, she sees what looks to be a balloon.

“Do you see that?” Clarke asks, the knife slipping out of her hands and onto the ground as she stares at the object. “I knew it. They were lying. My people are out there.” She says, not noticing as Anya sneakily takes the knife “We need to- AHHH” Clarke screams in pain and looks down to see the knife sticking out of her thigh.

 

“There is no we.” Anya growls before grabbing a skull and hitting Clarke on the side of the head, making her fall to the ground. Anya shakily gets her feet and stands over the blonde “You fought well. But not well enough.” She says watching as Clarke’s eyes roll in the back of her head.

 

* * *

 

The next time she wakes its to the feeling of a warm liquid being shoved down her throat. She tries to spit it out but finds a rough hand clamping her jaw shut along with her nose, and a deep voice saying ‘Drein’ (Drink). Clark relents when it becomes to hard to breath. Getting a faint taste of mint as well as the familiar brick feeling settling in her stomach. She tries to open her eyes but judging by the rough cloth she feels around her face she’d say she's blindfolded.

She feels her arms being held behind her back and her being dragged somewhere, using her other senses she tries to determine where she is but only finds that she’s in the Trikru village. They stop dragging her and she hears the squeak of metal before she’s dropped to the ground. She reaches for her blindfold and yanks it off just in time to see two Trikru guards chaining her ankle before walking away.

 

“Hey. Hey! Weron ste Onya?!” (Where is Anya?!) Clarke yells as gets up and limping towards the gate, almost tripping as she does so. The grounders ignore her as they lock the gate behind them. “Dammit.” Clarke curses

 

“You speak their language.” A voice says, Clarke whips around looking for the owner of the voice.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Clarke growls when she sees that she has been locked up with none other than both Jaha and Kane. The two people she hates, almost as much as the mountain men.


	17. Silver Eyed Wolf Pt. 2

Its been hours since the guard had brought Clarke in, the blonde in question is sitting with her back against the wall, as far away from the two men as her chain would let her, wrapping her injured thigh in a piece of her shirt.  Kane sits next to Jaha attempting to remove the shackle from his ankle, which has been rubbed raw and is now bleeding.

 

“Kane stop.” Jaha says tiredly “If they wanted to kill us, they would have done it already.”

Kane growls and stops frustrated.

 

“Two days without food and water.” Kane mumbles

 

“And we have survived worse on the Ark.” Jaha says before they both fall into silence. “Clarke, you seem to know these people. Speak their language. What do they want with us?” Clarke glances up at him before turning back to looking over her wounds. When she doesn’t respond Jaha continues “We must work together on this, Clarke if we are to get out of this alive.”

 

“There is no we.” Clarke growls, not wanting to talk to him anymore than she has to. “And there’s no way to escape.”

 

“There is always a way, Clarke. This is not how our story ends.” Jaha says, Clarke ignores him “Do you think this is what your father wanted when he sent you here? To die like this?” Hearing that, Clarke whips around to glare at the alpha.

 

“Don’t you **EVER** talk about my father.” Clarke growls, her eyes flashing purple for a second “And the only reason he sent me down here was because of _you_. _YOU_ killed him.”

 

“He was going to commit treason.”

 

“He was trying to save everyone!” Clarke yells, wincing from her injuries as she gets to her feet “And you had him killed.” She says before running a hand through her hair “But tell me, was he right? Did it really bring out the good in everyone when everyone found out?” when neither man says anything she takes it as her answer. Letting out a bitter laugh, she turns to stare at the wall. “So then you killed him for nothing.”

 

They all turn towards the entrance when they hear the gate open, Kane stands up while Jaha remains sitting. They watch as a guard walks in followed by a large man with a beard. Clarke studies the man, noting the face tattoos and the red sash on his shoulder. She watches as the man nods towards his guards who walk over to Jaha, who’s still sitting, and begin to beat him.

 

“Stop. We came in peace. We came in peace!” Kane begs, the guards end the beating and lift Jaha to his feet. The man turns and nods his head to a girl behind him, the girl limbs over to the corner and sits down. Clarke eyes instantly zero in on her, confused as to why she feels a pull towards her. As well as to why the girl seems to have an aura of power around her although its muffled, like its surrounded by a wall. One look at Jaha and Marcus tells her that she is the only one that feels it.

 

“You speak of peace, while you send an assassin into one of my villages.” The man says

“What is he talking about?” Clarke asks as she shoots a glare over at the two men.

“We didn’t send anyone.” Kane says, trying not to flinch at the look.

 

“Blood. Must have blood.” The man says, hearing this Clarke straightens. She watches as he pulls a knife out of his belt “One of you will die here today…by the anothers hand. I will hear the terms of your surrender…from the man who lives.” He says before dropping the knife onto the ground. The man turns to the girl “Konge osir taim bilaik odon.” (Fetch us when its done.) he says before walking out.

 

* * *

 

“Thought you said there’s no way of escape?” Jaha says , Clarke sighs and drops her chains having been pulling on them for about a half hour, trying to tear them from the wall. She glares at the man before sinking down, so she’s sitting on the ground with a wince.

 

“Well anything’s better than just sitting staring at a knife.” Clarke says as she checks her injuries again, she sees that her leg has started bleeding again.

 

“They’re trying to make us turn on eachother.”

“They want justice.” The girl in the corner says, drawing everyone’s attention towards her.

 

“Lives have been lost on both side.” Kane says frustrated “That’s why we nee to end this war!” he yells as he takes off his jacket and throws. Clarke rolls her eyes at the man before stranding up and limping over to where the girl is, going as far as her chain would let her.

 

“What’s your name?” Clarke asks, the girl looks up at her in surprise but whether it was from Clarke talking to her or something else the blonde alpha wasn’t sure.

 

“Lexa.” The girl says quietly, Clarke gives her a small smile

“My names Clarke.” She says “Are you from the nearby villages?” Clarke asks having never seen her before. 

 

“No.” the girl says, when she doesn’t offer anything else Clarke asks another question

 

 “Are you a warrior? Is that how you were injured?” Clarke asks, staring at her intently looking for anything that may give away that she’s lying.

 

“I was training to become one when I hurt my leg.” The girl answers “Why do you want to know these things?”

 

“Just trying to get to know you.” Clarke says easily before switching gears “I was brought here by a woman named Onya, do you know if she’s okay?” she asks, wanting to make sure the woman wasn’t paying for her mistakes. Lexa stares at the blonde for a moment, as if she’s trying to see if the question was genuine or not.

 

“She’s fine.” The girl answers, Clarke lets out a sigh of relief “You care for a woman who tried to kill you. Why?”

 

“We were friends once.”

“Before you betrayed my people.”

“I didn’t-“ Clarke starts but bites her lip “Yeah.” She says, figuring its easier to just give in to the exaggerations than fight with every single grounder about it. “I need to talk to the Commander. How do I do that?”

 

“The only way to talk to the commander is if you pick up the knife.”

“Not even if I have information about the mountain men?” Clarke tries

“Anya has already informed the Commander of what she’s found.” She says “Your words will mean nothing.”

 

 “Earlier, You mentioned an assassin in the village. What happened?” Clarke asks

 

“One of your people.” The girl says quietly “He murdered 18 of my people. Elders and children alike.”

 

“We had nothing to do with that.” Marcus buts in

“It doesn’t matter. The commander thinks you did.” She says  “That’s why one of you must pick up the knife. That is our way.”

 

Clarke bites her lip, silently wishing she focused more on what the grounders did to their prisoners when they weren’t dying of a thousand cuts. Just to know if all this custom was true or just a hoax.

 

“And if we refuse?” Jaha asks

“Then the commander will slit your throats.” Lexa says simply

 

 

* * *

 

“This has gone on long enough.” Jaha says after a few hours

“You finally decide to save us all the trouble and off yourself?” Clarke asks from where she is sitting playing around with her chain, trying to pull it out of the wall again. But only managing to make it move slightly.

 

“No.” Jaha says seriously “But if anyone should die in here it should be you.” He says, hearing that Clarke freezes and turns to face the man, eyes hard.

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke says as she gets to her feet, ignoring the pain as well as Lexa’s eyes.

 

“You should have died on the Ark. A pup born from two Alphas is completely unnatural and you should have been exterminated the day I found out. You’ve brought nothing but trouble.” He says as he stands up as well “And at least your death would have saved us an Omega.” Clarke growls, her eyes flashing.

 

“If you want me dead so bad, pick up the knife.” She says as she walks forward, her chain straining against the wall “But I assure you, that if you do. I wont be the one dying.”

 

“No one is killing anyone.” Marcus says as he gets between them, before looking to Lexa who is watching them intently “Please, there has to be another way.”

 

“There’s not.” She says

“What if we offer them a trade.” Jaha says quietly “Our lives for something else.” Clarke rolls her eyes knowing where this is going.

 

“We are trying to bring peace, not prolong the war.” Clarke says before running her hands through her hair “If I could just talk to the Commander and explain everything…” she says as she walks back to her corner and sits down.

 

“The only way to obtain peace is to sacrifice.” Marcus says as he bends down to pick up the knife.

 

“Marcus, what are you doing?” Jaha asks as he backs up to a wall. Only Clarke noticing how closely Lexa is watching them.

 

“If we don’t make a choice… then we all die. And the killing wont end.” He says as he studies the knife. “There’s only one way out of this.” He says as he walks over to the former chancellor, turning the knife around he holds out the handle towards him. “You have to kill me. Its our only choice.” He says, neither man noticing as Clarke gets to her feet.

 

“Kane , no.” Jaha says

“They respect strength. Let’s show them ours.” Kane says

“I said no.” Jaha says, Kane sighs and turns to Clarke, holding out the knife towards her.

“Clarke, you know this has to be done.”

 

“As much as it pains me to say this.” Clarke says with a sigh “I’m with Jaha. I wont kill you.”

“You’ve lived amongst these people. You out of all of us, know that there is no other way out of this.” He says frustrated.

 

“That maybe be true, but I refuse to believe that the first step to peace is through spilt blood.” She says stubbornly “There has already been to much of it. No one else has to die.”

 

“I wont let any of you die for me.” Marcus says as he takes a few steps back, before any of them react he takes the knife and cuts down his arm.

 

“No!” Jaha yells as he tackles him to the ground, taking the knife away from him while Clarke presses down on the wound. “Help us, please.” Jaha begs seeing the blood going through the blonde’s fingertips. “Please.”

 

Lexa hesitates for a moment before reaching down pulling out some cloth. Limping over, she hands it to him. Watching as he hands it to Clarke who begins to wrap the wounds.

 

“I told you we didn’t come all this way to die.” Jaha says, before anyone can stop him he grabs the knife and has the girl pressed to his chest with the knife pressed against her throat. Clarke slowly rises to her feet, ignoring the pain from her wounds. Her eyes solely focused on Lexa.

 

“Thelonious, no.” Marcus says from where he’s still laying on the ground.

“Let her go.” Clarke growls, unsure where the sudden surge of protective instincts has come from.

“I choose to live.” He says, Clarke lets out a low growl feeling her wolf pacing underneath her skin.

 

“Your making a big mistake.” Clarke growls her eyes glowing purple, she takes a few steps forward until her chain stops her.

"You choose these savages over your own people." Jaha says

"They aren't savages." Clarke says, trying to figure out a way to get him off Lexa without hurting her. 

 

"They locked us in a room and wanted us to kill each other!" he yells "They are the ones responsible for so many of our deaths. They leave children to suffer the elements and die if they are different. So do not tell me that they aren't savages."

 

"How many people have been killed on the Ark?" Clarke yells "How many people have been floated because they wanted to have a second child? or a parent stole medicine for their sick kids? How many people died for stealing extra food when they were starving? The simplest crime, no matter how small was met with death." 

 

"That was about survival."

 

"And that is exactly what these people are doing here." Clarke says "I have watched for three years as they loved and lost, fought tooth and nail for what is theres and come together in peace." she says "They are not savages, they are people." she says as guards flood the room

 

“I’m doing what I have to.” Jaha says before looking at the guards “Take off the chains.”

 

“Thelonious, Please. She’s just an innocent girl.” Marcus pleads, no one but Clarke notices Lexa’s eyes flash silver for the briefest of moments. As soon as Clarke sees silver its like a dam broke inside her.

 

All the anger and pain she felt over her father’s death, losing her mother, then Raven and Octavia as well as the pent up energy from not being able to shift for the last few days. It all breaks free and she finally loses all control. The tea which is still stopping her from shifting fully but the blood loss from her wounds as well as the adrenaline allows her wolf to take hold. Her eyes glow purple, and as bright as of fire.

 

Clarke lets out a roar, which forces Marcus and Jaha as well as a few guards to stagger back a few steps at the sheer power. Taking the advantage, Lexa moves away from Jaha. The blonde is vaguely aware of her chain snapping as she lunges at Jaha. The blonde alpha sits on top of the former chancellor raining blow after blow down on him. Not hearing Marcus plea for her to stop or Lexa ordering the guards around. She fights off the guards trying to pull her off and continues to hit him, not seeing how bruised and bloody he is becoming or that her knuckles are splitting open.

 

It wasn’t until she receives a hard hit in the back of the head does she finally stop fighting and fall unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up with a groan, lifting her head up she finds herself to be inside a tent with her arms tied behind her around a thick wooden pole and surrounded by guards. Seeing that she was awake, one of the guards walks out. Taking a deep breath, wincing at the pain in her ribs, she’s confused as to why she can feel her wolf and it hasn’t been blocked by the tea.

 

Hearing someone come in she looks up to see Lexa, but she’s not dressed in rags anymore but armor and has black war paint around her eyes, which reminds Clarke of a raccoon. Behind her stood Anya, the man with the beard from earlier and another woman she doesn’t recognize.

 

“You’re the Commander.” Clarke states seeing the red sash on her shoulder.

“And you’re the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive.” Lexa responds

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.” Clarke says, she swears she sees a small upturn in her lips but it vanishes in the blink of an eye.

 

“Leave us.” Lexa orders, the guards nod and walk out Clarke’s eyes follow the Commander as she walks over and sits on a large wooden chair, that looks like a tree. It wasn’t a chair; it was a throne. Clarke wonders how she missed it when she was looking around the tent.

 

“What happened to Marcus and Jaha?” Clarke asks, not remembering anything.

“Memory lost is common when someone loses control over their wolf.” Lexa states “You nearly killed your friend.”

 

“Jaha is not my friend.” Clarke growls making everyone reach for their weapons, they all calm down when Lexa raises her hand.

 

“One of the things I learned from watching you.” She says

“Still didn’t answer my question.”

“I will cut out your tongue for such-“ Gustus threatens as he takes a step towards Clarke, hand on his knife.

 

“Gustus.” Lexa warns, the man growls but steps back into place “Marcus Kane of the sky people is still here, he has told me much about your people.”

 

“And Jaha?”

“Is sending a message for me.” Lexa says

“I can still feel my wolf…why didn’t you give me the tea?” Clarke asks curiously

 

“I thought it unwise to keep your wolf from you.” Lexa says “I don’t need you to lose control again and killing more of my soldiers.” She says making Clarke frown, the Commander studies the blonde before her “You wished to speak with me, Wanheda. Do so now.”

 

“I want peace. No more blood has to be spilt.” Clarke says "I also want an alliance. Together we can free our people from the mountain."

 

“The last time we tried to make peace you shot my general.” Lexa says, Clarke’s eyes flicker over to Anya who is standing off to the side staring at her. "And your people aren't of my concern."

 

“That wasn’t me.” Clarke says “These idi- my people thought thought she was going to harm me. They acted out of fear for my safety.”

 

“The meeting was supposed to be weapons free.” Anya says

“Something you failed to do as well.” Clarke says back making Anya smirk. 

 

“Enough.” Lexa orders annoyed “Peace is no longer an option, not after what happened in the village..-"

"-The mountain-" Clarke interrupts

"Is impenetrable." Lexa cuts her off "You will be released to your people at nightfall. You will either lead them out of theses lands or you and your people will see just how strong our armies are. You have three days.”

 

* * *

 

Just as the sun sets, like promised Clarke is released. Indra and Anya lead a restrained Clarke to the outskirts of the village.

 

“Go.” Indra says shoving her forward

“What? Your not going to untie me?” Clakre asks Indra growls and takes out her knife, pressing it aginst the blonde’s throat.

 

“My patience is wearing thin with you, Wanheda.” She growls

“So is that a no or…?” Anya rolls her eyes and takes the knife, cutting the rope tying Clarke's hand together.

“Go before I let her end your fight.” Anya says, Clarke smirks before limping off into the woods.

 

“I hope they choose to stay, so I can kill them all.” Indra grumbles

“I don’t know. She’s grown on me.” Anya says with a shrug, ignoring Indra’s glare “Plus I think Lexa is one of her mates.” Indra growls in aggravation before storming off, Anya not to far behind her.

 

* * *

 

Clarke stumbles her way through the forest, she would shift but she figured that her injuries would hurt worse if she was in her wolf form. She lets out a yelp when she trips over a log causing he to slide down a hill getting covered in mud.

 

“Dammit.” She curses as she gets up, trying to ignore the pain. “Who releases someone at nighttime, a injured someone who cant see shit.” She grumbles as she keeps walking.  A few minutes later she sees the Ark station, letting out a sigh of relief she begins to maker her way towards it. She takes a few steps forward only to fall back when a bullet rips through her shoulder.

 

“Son of a bitch.” She curses as she looks up at the stars, she’s vaguely aware of the sound of foot falls coming towards her “Tonight is just not my night.” She groans before allowing herself to be consumed by darkness.


	18. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hey guys, I want to apologize for not updating in so long. Me and my family are going through some stuff and with college starting up again I haven't had time to think of anything for the next chapter, let alone write. But hopefully once everything calms down I can return to the story.

Thanks for reading and again sorry for not updating


	19. A/N

So sadly this is not a chapter update. These last 5 months have been rough for me and my family. My step-father passed away from cancer which is why I stopped updating to be there for my family. Unfortunately, during this time I have also forgotten where I was going with the story and have decided that there wont be anymore chapters **FOR THE TIME BEING** until I can figure it out again. I'm going to search for the next chapter I wrote before I stopped updating, and hopefully that will help jog my memory. But until then thank you to everyone who has followed the story and I apolagize for basically diseappearing for so long. Thanks again, you guys make writting worth while!!! :) :) :)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far! Please comment below i'd love to to read any suggestions anyone may have.


End file.
